His Life
by ScarletDia
Summary: With Gwen's untimely death, what measures would Ben be willing to take to get her back? This story dive into the concept of unconditional affection and the progressive outcomes of the psychological impacts. This is a dark Bwen fic.
1. Prologue

Hi guys! I'm a little embarrassed since this is my first fan fiction ever. Yeah...I know it's sad T^T. But I finally have the courage to officially post this, since Bwen have been driving me crazy lately! Maybe because Omniverse is not _at all_ providing any Bwen moments (TT_TT). Like they're perfect for each other, but Man of Action just had to make them cousin so the plot could flow better! Originally Gwen was supposed to be a friend from Ben's class, however it wouldn't have made any sense why she would be traveling with Ben and his Grandpa for summer vacation. But I don't know... the whole cousin and taboo relationship thing creates a forbidden+psychological element = enrich plot and drama contents for me! I love writing about tragic heroes and their inevitable downfall! I also like to explore the psychological aspects of the human mind. This got me wondering what if in an AU Ben lost Gwen in "Ben 10:The Secret of the Omnitrix" how would he react after the battle was over and be confronted with Gwen's death? How is Ben's mental state in all this chaos? Anyways, enough with my rambling and onwards with the story!

P.S. In real life I'm all against incest considering I have siblings and no, it's just **wrong. **But this is a _fandom_ so why can't I express my love for these two perfect couple? Also be warn there will be grammatical mistakes and OOCness! C:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights reserved to Man of Action :)

* * *

**His Life.**

_**By: ScarletDia**_

_Prologue_

On that day, 10 year old Benjamin Kirby Tennyson lost _something_ crucial that made him change. Not something, rather _someone_… He lost his cousin Gwendolyn Tennyson all because of his selfishness. All due to his naïveté that nothing could possibly harm or pose a danger to his gallant self, seeing as everything that goes wrong (usually by his mess up) would somehow work itself in the end. He would come out untouched…superior in all his heroic glory!

_**This time it didn't.**_He lost her… lost _Gwen_ all due to his foolishness.

Others would say he was pretty lucky, emerging out alive with the Omnitrix not blowing up in his face with half the galaxy in the process. Ben however, suffered a great loss. He never felt this… _empty? Useless? Completely Defeated_? How was he supposed to break it to his Grandpa? Sorry Grandpa, but Gwen die protecting stupid old me like always. Yeah… that would definitely go well! What is he supposed to do then? His thoughts were in a jumble mess now that the battle with Vilgax was over… Nothing to occupy his mind to the inevitable confrontation with _death_.

The death of his cousin was the only thing consuming his entire being. The overpowering factor that was overriding him with great anguish and torture.

_Gwen…Gwen…__**Gwen!**_ Both of his hands turned into pale fists as his eyelids squeezed tightly. He was trying his hardest to push down the anger, frustration and pain. It was excruciating! There was this dark inkiness swirling in his mind, making him _fall_… deeper into the depth of _insanity_.

Because all of this was his _fault. _

"Gluto!" Ben heard Tetrax yelled in surprise.

Ben's head whiplashed in delight because if that snot wasn't dead maybe…just maybe Gwen was…

He knew he shouldn't be too _hopeful _or it would crush him harder than witnessing Gwen being taken against _his will_ because he was useless to stop it.

What sort of hero was he when he couldn't save her?_ Her of all people! _

Then an idea struck him.

Just_ maybe_ the universe had enough of harassing him—making this into a huge joke so that he would be taught another lesson… _she _would then jump out of nowhere to surprise him! That must be it! Gwen would appear in front of him announcing to the whole universe she was alive! _Alive and together with him! Everything would be right again!_

However, the ideal hope, fantasies—_delusions_, which he had stunning elude himself into believing were astounding vaporized, because he saw _just… _Gluto.

No, he **won't **believe she's gone. His eyes were just tricking him. They must be lying to him! He was going to end this _sick_ joke—nightmare immediately!

"Gluto!" He shoved Tetrax out of the way practically slamming into the Protost. "Gwen! Where is Gwen?!" His emerald eyes were large and frantic as he shook the blob like creature in a crazed daze.

The alien called Gluto only shook its head in sadness. The alien didn't even meet his eyes! Ben's body tremble as he hugged himself losing all form of motor control as he swayed back and forth. He didn't know what was becoming of him. Losing Gwen, accepting her death… felt so _**impossible!**_But for some peculiar reason he started laughing. He couldn't stop! _What a terrible joke Gwen was playing on him! _

His world wasn't crumbling! He will _not_ allow it to! She wasn't _dead!_The universe would crash and burn if she was. _**He'll make sure of it. **_

Ben's laugher was bursting with a malice like cruelty, every second his pitch increasingly twisted to a level of insanity. Sounding more sinister than any monster and villain combined. It was a laugh consumed with _utter madness._

Without his knowledge the Aliens surrounding Ben started to instinctively step back. They knew that his cousin's death brought a huge emotional impact on the young earthling. Humans tend to develop an unconditional affection to certain others of their kind after a prolong period of social interactions, thus forming certain degrees of affection in each relationship. In rare cases, high level of affection brings about undesirable results. This aspect was the only special characteristics that made humans unique from other life forms. However, they never expected for the boy to react _like this_.

They didn't understand his psychological state._ In this way fear creeps in._ Their instincts told them he was dangerous, an uncontrollable variable. Making this the very first time they truly felt fear from the small boy. A human youth who is the weakest of all species in the universe and the weakest of his kind. But, aliens as strong as Tetrax who has faced unimaginable dangers, believed this moment to be the most dangerous. Certainly they were in peril when faced with an unstable boy, holding the most dangerous weapon of the universe at his disposal. If they don't do anything soon and fast… Things could go bad to catastrophic! The universe may suffer more than half the galaxy being destroy…

"G-G-wen a-ali-ve." Gluto announced suddenly too scared that if he doesn't tell the boy, he could be confronted with another threat.

At that moment everything became extremely silent. The laugher stopped. Everything froze as if time clogged in its function.

"_What?!_ _**Tell me now.**_" Ben had an expression of absolute calm glaring the blob down. He would not raise his hope this time. He learned his lesson.

Everyone noticed Ben's sudden change in demeanor. Even to them, not fully understanding the human emotions knew it was strange how the boy could change his emotions so effortlessly. From deranged madness to eerily calm.

A person shouldn't be able to alter their mental state like a switch so easily, Azmuth noted but doesn't say. This boy who was possessing his greatest of creations had pipe his interest in the shortest amount of time as he battles his antagonists both physically and mentally. Disregarding the dangers to himself and the rest of the universe, only diving between madness and his own sanity _or what is left of it..._ Azmuth mused.

Azmuth recognizes the Omnitrix being in the wrong hands could be disastrous, especially in this boy's disposition. This could be the greatest evil he had intentionally created, but at the same time be an evolutionary leap for the entire universe! Oh, the purpose! He could stop this now. End it all and take back the Omnitrix. However, knowing how insignificant he cared for the universe compared to his curiosity, it was barely a hard decision to dissect. He would leave his device with the boy. He was quite intrigue with the outcome.

"G-Gwen ca-st a ssp-ell and th-en hu-ge diss-ruptio-n hap-pen-ed dis-s-app-ear-ing into-o a bblue por-tal bee-fore I cc-ould ssa-ave h-err." Gluto told the group while being super aware of the emerald eyes piercing into him like daggers.

"_Gwen… is alive." _The boy whispered to himself in a tone the aliens around him couldn't comprehend. His eyes became a brighter green than the darker shade he was emitting previously.

"What are we waiting for? Guys lets go find her!" Ben's voice spoke in a cheerful manner entirely different from his cold exterior earlier. His whole demeanor brightening.

"Boy, I don't think she's that easy to locate now that we know she was transported somewhere in the universe!" Myaxx finally spoke judging it was safe.

However, she quickly regretted it. The boy was pressuring her to say that again. Daring her to unleash his fury. Well, she will! She had enough of his tantrum. Anyways, she was only stating the obvious, completely disregarding her earlier fear of the boy. She was a species more superior to his kind so it took her a moment to surpass the fear because she couldn't comprehend her concept of fear.

"Now, now don't need to fight amongst ourselves when this problem could easily be solve with one of my inventions." Azmuth announced, ignoring the tense pressure emitting from the two as he took out a small circular device. He then threw it up and all of a sudden the group was entrapped by a massive virtual map containing the whole universe. Ben was more annoyed to be amazed.

"Let's see… Huh, this is certainly extraordinary." The creator of the Omnitrix questioned in curiosity. Usually nothing should surprise him anymore.

"Well, what?! Come on!" The human shouted in irritation.

"Seems like she doesn't exist in _this_ universe."

"**What." **Ben's voice took on a darker tone. **"Then where the _hell_ is she?" **His tone a clear demand.

"Ben I think you should mind your manners to the creator of the Omnitrix. I don't think it will help you in your quest to finding your cousin." Tetrax tried to provide a piece of advice from his past experiences. It won't do yourself any good to be giving attitude to others helping you. He knows, because in his case it always ended badly.

"_If he is useful, then I will." _Ben spoke condescendingly.

"Azmuth let's go! I have enough of this boy's childish tantrum!" Myaxx shouted in frustration.

"Boy, if I wasn't curious in nature I would have forsaken you by now. What I stated was that she wasn't in _this universe._ Now do you apprehend what I'm getting at?" The Galvan spoke with absolute authority.

"Then what other universes is she on?!" The boy uncrossed his arms and flung them in the air. It was clear to Azmuth that the boy evidently did not comprehend the nature of the situation. Neither did the other aliens, except Myaxx.

"Azmuth! Don't tell me the human girl was involved in a dimensional wormhole?! That's fundamentally impossible with her current situation! Not to mention her body mass and the pressure it would place on her physique…plus—" Myaxx cut herself off noticing the boy's fury just on the edge of erupting. It was not good to be talking about the human girl's survival rate in front of the miniature, unstable monster in front of her.

"I think it would be better to explain it in a way we could all understand." Tetrax quickly inputted. Myaxx inwardly thanked him.

"Right now what I need is for everyone to remain silent. I'm currently searching the other dimensions." Azmuth commanded. Feeling annoyed for the first time in a long time. How he wished he could be left alone to fully be absorb with his inventions.

"Other dimensions…?" Ben said hollowly.

"Why bother? The human girl wouldn't be able to survive—" Myaxx stopped herself. It's better just to stay quiet as she saw the demon green eyes' death glare.

"This won't work. There are too many numerous dimensions out there... even alternative ones. This device doesn't contain that much information on those cosmos. Even if by a miracle I find her…there are also the laws of intersecting parallel universes or crossing to one… as well as the necessary procedures and technologies to even manage dimensional transport... There are too many unknowns." Azmuth stopped himself and stared at the boy.

"Boy, you must know—" The Galvan started, preparing to enlighten the boy on dimensional travel and their theories before he was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes or whatever I have to do. **I will find her.**" Ben stated with new found resolution. It doesn't matter as long as there was a chance that Gwen might have survived!

Azmuth nodded in approval of his answer. Myaxx only sighed in frustration, but didn't argue against it. By this point she knew the outcome, knowing it would be fruitless to argue. But, Tetrax disagreed.

"Ben… What about your grandfather? Shouldn't you return to Earth and—" Tetrax reasoned, but was interrupted with a firm, "No. I'll return to Earth with Gwen."

Tetrax was downcast. What was he going to do when he reports this to Max? Knowing the Plumber… Max would no doubt take actions, knowing full well of the threats his grandchildren were submerging into alone. The great universe was far too dangerous for two human 10 year old to travel. He had to somehow convince Ben to return home. Bringing one back was better than none. Tetrax never experienced Max's wrath. From what he heard, it wasn't pretty…

"Tetrax don't worry dude! Tell my Grandpa I'll have my cousin back before dinner!" Ben tried to lighten up the mood. Even he knew this would take a while and he didn't want to waste a second more if he can discover her sooner. He knew if he were to return home, he would never be given a chance like this again! He would be confronted with reality; a funeral, then enforced under house arrest while involuntary be forced into normalcy with his Omnitrix banded, never to battle aliens again. But, eventually he will have to accept her death. Then his most unwanted fear of forgetting her would crawl under his skin like a parasite, spreading like a cancer!_ The person who sacrifice herself for him and he goes off living his life! _To others they would have taken it, captivated to take the easy way out. **But he won't. **

Ben closes his eyes, his resolve firmly set in stone. _It's better searching for her his entire life than forgetting her!_ It's worth sacrificing his whole life for her. After all, he was only repaying his debt; it was her life that saved his. Now he has to return the favour.

_His life, for her life. _

* * *

_Thanks for reading the prologue if you ever got this far...I would like to thanks everyone for reading my first fan fiction :) _

Did you all like my twist at the end? Gwen is not dead ;D Yay!

Also be warned this is a dark Bwen fic, so it will definitely get darker! But there will be some adorable moments for them.

That's all folks! I don't think I'm forgetting anything...?

Oh yeah! Please review with whatever thoughts, plot devices or ideas you want this story to have seeing as I'm always open to new inspirations! If I like it I'll definitely incorporate it and give credit to the person or alien :3 Although, I have a decent amount of plot so far. I think I know where this story is going! LOL XD

Stay tune!


	2. Her Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. Man of Action does.

* * *

Chapter 1: Her Frustration

_"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."_

—Unknown

* * *

Gwen was absolutely furious. To think that the little brat she saved 6 years ago turned out to be such a jerk! The hero business always tend to boost up Ben's overwhelmingly large ego… Now imagine the magnitude of all this fame getting to his head. It's officially hell on Earth for Gwen. Not only does she not get a break, (she is after all, cousin with the 'International Super Nova of a Hero, Ben Tennyson') she doesn't even hope for a _'Thanks for always saving my butt Gwen!'_ from him. No, she doesn't really care as long as he knows it. She saves him and he saves the universe.

Now, she knows for sure he doesn't. It frustrates her to no end how he doesn't recognized without her saving him, there wouldn't be a universe _to save!_

Her obnoxious cousin is a _self-centred, egotistical_ pain in her butt. She expected him to value something other than _himself_ considering what they had been through. Wanting to believe somewhere in his overbearing arrogance that he could trust her (truly be able to trust each other with their lives). Well, today proves otherwise. Part of her anger fumed from her faith that he really cared for _something_ other than himself, to which he could understand his mistakes, learn from it and fix it. It was a basic concept to comprehend. She just wanted him to _wholly_ care about something other than his interest or 'always having everything to be about him' philosophy! She really thought they became closer over the years… thought he grew out of the cocky 10 year old boy after what happened in _Xenon_… She certainly didn't want to remember that place _or_ _her near death experience._ Therefore, she persistently confine it into the depth of her mind, under strict locks so that she won't get nightmares or be in constant fear when battling aliens. She sometimes still wake up in absolute dread, soaking in her own sweat as tears runs rampage down her cheeks.

However, there was one memory she would forever cherish and be grateful for the horrible event. The instant when her cousin came running across the chaotic battlefield to hug her in such _desperation!_ She knew he had cared for something then and she was overjoy that it wasn't about himself! She was astoundingly lucky that the spell she casted would transported her just in time to save his life. Since then, she had thought he would have learned his lesson concerning his egocentric nature… Maybe even becoming more sincere? But as time passes his arrogance got worse making her assume that he could have _forgotten…?_ Maybe he might have, considering its Ben. Who knows what goes on in his head! Though, every time she reached such depressing conclusions she just felt so bitter. For her, she might never be able to forget. How could she? The memory was like a large serpent tightly coiling itself onto her subconscious state just waiting to strike, thus making her relive the horror_ again and again and again an—!_

Her mind suddenly went blank. It's always like this when memories, thoughts, _feelings_ gets too distorted, unpleasant. Her defense mechanism would pull the plug on the chaotic disorder. Cleaning her mind and maintaining her sanity. How would she ever be able to deal with all the abnormities and crime fighting in her life, if she didn't have at least _something_ to stop the memories? It was suffocating her—the hectic and muddle thoughts, terrors and pain haunting her. _How could she maintain any sanity if she didn't?_

Gwen acknowledges she was _human_ and human beings cannot deal with such unimaginable burdens, much less facing it everyday at her age! **She only hopes Ben realized he**_** was human.**_ Sometimes, she thinks without her to hold him grounded, _he would turn into something other than himself…_ _something else entirely_. Gwen was determine to make him stay human, never wanting him to become that _something_. That's why she desperately desire him to treasure something in his life so that he could hold on to human life, possess human qualities, and find happiness in normalcy.

But over time she started to become afraid. From his incessant changes from one aliens to the next she felt he was losing parts of himself… parts which makes him human—made him _Ben._

But now she realized it was impossible to make him _truly value_ anything other than himself. Not his friends, not the Plumbers, not his parents, not her, not Grandpa Max, maybe not even Julie! Nothing at all, but himself!

What got her truly exasperated was the fact that she invited _him_ to her 'National Karate Tournament' assuming that he might have _cared_. Well, that event wasn't nearly enough to open her blind faith in him! She had thought he learned his lesson with his mess up with Julie—_his own girlfriend's_ tennis match and the stupid plan to 'dupe' himself. People learn or tries to because they care. Nope, not Ben.

She gave too much credit to her doofus of a cousin because when it was her moment to shine, he just had to ruin it over his moment of fame and stardom.

At first she thought_ maybe_ he deserved a little credit for his bravery and sacrifice. A year ago, he willingly decided to put on the Omnitrix and upholding the responsibilities of the Plumbers due to their Grandpa's sudden disappearance. She knew he had to mature far too fast for someone of his nature, much less enjoy his teenage years. Now, she totally regretted the thought. To make it any worse, her eyes still had not fully open to realize the extent of his arrogance… Not until he ruined _her celebration _on winning the 'National Karate Tournament' just few moments ago. And of course, it was held exclusively in Bellwood because of Ben Tennyson, the _'Almighty Hero of the Universe'_.

_Oh, the joy. _

_—__Flashback—_

They were all celebrating her victory in 'Mr. Smoothy', the group's usual hangout. She only wanted a small gathering of close friends to congratulate her. That was what she wanted. By small gathering she meant herself, her boyfriend Kevin, her cousin Ben and her close friend Julie. So it wasn't really a gathering, seemed more like a double date, but this was usual for her since they always hang out together. They were her best friends and Gwen felt content with these people. Her mood was brightening so much that she was starting to forget Ben's earlier mishaps. Meaning he was too busy conversing and signing autographs to even witness any of her matches.

However, the feeling didn't last long when people started to notice the famous brunette sitting far back in a corner. She had made sure this spot and everyone's sitting arrangement would conceal the renowned Ben Tennyson from his fan girls. Unfortunately, she underestimated Ben's popularity. By now, Gwen thought people should start calming down from all this 'Hero Fever'. But guess saving lives mostly daily with the media hot on your tail and people wanting to meddle in other's affairs— luck wasn't exactly on her side. It also didn't really help improve her growing frustration when the media started swarming in and seconds later the place was packed with fans.

So much for a _peaceful, quiet, small_ celebration Gwen.

"Ben Tennyson we heard from multiple sources that you _would be_ here celebrating! May we ask—" The reporter was shoved to the side by a screaming blond beauty, shouting "I LOVE YOU BEN!" then another pretty blond girl was yelling, "Can I get your autograph? Please!"

And then all hell breaks loose as people tried to grab Ben's attention as he just smiled, waved and signed autographs. So much for being the star of _her _celebration because obviously it always has to end back on _him._

Both Kevin and Julie notices Gwen sudden change in demeanor. Kevin was about to speak up, but stops himself when he saw Julie elbowing Ben and glancing her eyes at the frowning redhead beside him. He noted Ben's eyes spark with motive. _This would end well_.

At that moment Gwen realized Ben's cockiness has no end. He just had to open his big fat mouth.

"Guys, enough about me because today my cousin won the National Karate Tournament!" He announced to everyone cheerfully.

Gwen's emerald eyes widen.

All of a sudden the attention was on her. Multiple people was congratulating her saying, "I wouldn't have expected less from the cousin of Ben Tennyson 'Hero of all Heroes'", or "Lucky you! Must be in the family genes" and "Congrats Ben's cousin! You're his cousin right? So, like can I get his phone number from you?" and the list of similar cheers went on.

And of course it was only about Ben.

Gwen _knew_ her cousin was going to somehow find a way to ruin everything. She knew it was just too good to be true when everything was so perfect… The mood was light and cheerful, her boyfriend and closest friends were happily laughing with her, drinking their favourite smoothies, at her favourite place… congratulating her on her achievement. _Of course, perfection doesn't exist and Ben of all people would never fail to mess things up. _It always happen. Why did she think otherwise? Why was she so foolish to believe that just for a moment everything could go her way?

Kevin noticed that the situation was getting ugly. Tennyson just had to ruin this one too and he always have to clean up the mess (like the many times the guy trashed his car!), meaning he had to do something fast before his girlfriend literally blow things up. But first he needed to get rid of these people! There was no exit in sight!

Gwen presume she has the patience of a saint. However, Ben was the only exception. Gwen didn't know what to do first…Cry, screamed or walk away from it all. She was debating to do all three when Ben condescendingly stated, "Isn't this great Gwen? Because of how famous I am, the tournament came to you, tons of people came to watch and celebrate your victory party! Aren't you pleased? Now you owe me." He smiled cheekily. Looking proud of himself like he accomplished something great.

But all she saw was red, fury, anger. **That was it.** Ben had over crossed her lines, crush and spit on her sincerity too many times to count. _She had enough! _

Gwen shot up and screamed with every fibre of her being at the very top of her lungs. Letting the frustration free in three simple words.

**"Ben, I HATE YOU!"**

And damn, it felt good seeing his wide eyes, shocked expression.

Everyone froze in their place, too stunned with the previously discreet redhead. Mouths were hanging wide open, cameras were rolling _Live_ and the girl in the spotlight had a face of great accomplishment.

Gwen took that moment to stomp her way out. Frustration back in full force. _How foolish she was to believe for a mere second that she might forgive him! _

_—__End of Flashback—_

Kevin was the first to react. He was just glad there wasn't property damage! He noticed Ben was still in a shocked daze before he hit him with a _"Learn to be sensitive, dude."_ Then he coolly walked off with a smirk as he trailed after his furious girlfriend. Darn, his girl was awesome.

Ben emerges from his sheer surprised when Kevin—_Kevin of all people_ told him to be sensitive! The nerve of that guy! What the hell did he do? Why was Gwen so angry at him?_ What just happened?!_

Ben was obviously confused seeing as he still couldn't figure out Gwen smiling one minute to the current reality of being angry at him for no reason! With his confusion and rising anger, Ben didn't notice Julie dragging him out of the still stunned crowd and into the parking lot.

They both saw Kevin's green Challenger racing off and Gwen's furious features in the passenger seat.

"—en, Earth to Ben!" Julie shouted in his ears.

Ben was broken from his dazed and with a little irritation in his voice replied, "What?"

Julie analyze him for a moment before closing her eyes and sighed. She didn't look it, but she was angry at her boyfriend too. It was clearly understandable why Gwen was annoyed and furious at her cousin. She empathized with the girl seeing as he basically did the same thing to her.

"What is her problem?" Ben grunted with an annoyed tone.

"Let's go and apologize to her Ben." Julie stated in a comforting gesture. She knew if she spoke harshly he wouldn't have listen and the problem would further escalate.

"No. Why should I when I didn't do anything _wrong_." He firmly declared.

Julie was about to speak her mind, but stop herself when she notice people were approaching them rapidly. Probably wanting to question the Hero beside her with his opinion on the matter of his cousin's sudden 'freak out'. She has a clear vision of how thing would turn out, if the media gets a hold of Ben. The outcome of Gwen's fury and Ben's obliviousness would be disastrous. That result wasn't desirable. Gwen was her close friend and Ben was her boyfriend. She didn't want her two favourite people to be fighting at all, much less be used by the media. So, she instinctively pulled him by the hand to his DX Mark 10.

"Ben drive. We need to talk." Julie commanded.

Ben gave her a curious glance, but follow as ordered. He drove to the park knowing full well it would be empty at 8 PM.

The short drive was in complete silence, until Ben parked his sports car Julie finally spoke up.

"Ben I really think you should apologize to Gwen." She started, strong with determination.

"No. Why?" he glared back at her, arms crossed near his chest.

"_Because_ what you did today was disrespectful and rude. Gwen has the right to be mad at you." Julie reasoned.

"_How was I 'disrespectful' or 'rude' to her?!"_ Ben bit back.

Julie sharply took a deep breath as she stated, "You were disrespectful seeing as you mostly chatted and signed autographs during her matches, Gwen knew but instead she didn't say anything because this was _her day._ Then when she told us she wanted to celebrate with only the group at Mr. Smoothy, I saw you indirectly telling people about the celebration! That's clearly disrespectful because you disregard what Gwen wanted! Not only that—"

Ben interrupted with a," I wanted to surprise her! What sort of celebration was that when she won the National Tournament in Karate?! I think I deserve a little credit in thoughtfulness."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about Ben. You assumed that what you prefer is what others would want. Therefore, you utterly disregarded Gwen's feelings! It was her choice since it was her celebration. In addition, you were extremely rude when you told her in front of crowds of people during _Live Television _that she owe you, when it was her celebration that you were ruining!" Julie declared.

"No! It's not like that! I wanted to give her something that—"

"No, it's just that Ben. You just wanted to _use_ her to portray how _great you are!_" Julie proclaimed shattering all of Ben's defense. She spoke her mind without any regrets. If he was the same boyfriend she knew and loved, he would understand what she was implying.

"No… No I wanted to show the world how great my cousin was and… and…" Ben tried to convince himself, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Ben, I know this isn't you… You're better than that. It's the fame getting to your head. I just want the old you back... The one I love." Julie spoke tenderly to her boyfriend. She knew Ben was changing lately, but didn't know what to do. She didn't like what he was becoming and after today she was determined to take action.

"Let's go and apologize to her together tomorrow. Okay?" Her voice was soft and tone sweet.

He stare at her finally comprehending the truth he have been denying. Knowing full well she was right… He might have been an absolute jerk lately to his friends. How could he be so naïve to get consumed with being famous! What kind of hero was he when he was hurting his best friend and family member? It was entirely his fault…

Ben uncrossed his arms and looked up at his girlfriend.

"Yeah…Thanks Jewels for opening my eyes."

They both stare at each other, smiling hand in hand, before they reunited with a kiss.

* * *

Kevin drove in silence. He frequently glances at the redhead beside him. She was clearly thinking about _him. _Always worrying about her cousin. And he becomes angry at her for always worrying about _him_. Sometimes... (the one thing he doesn't want to admit) he_ gets jealous_ over it. He knows it was stupid for him to worry, overthink and mistake Gwen's compassion. _She was his girlfriend, Ben was her cousin_ it's understandable that she would worry for her family... is what he often tells himself like a mantra to get rid of his distress. Right now, she needs him and he would do anything to help her. No one knows Gwen like he does.

He stopped in front of her house. He saw her leaving, in that instant he wanted to voice his concerns. But, he held himself back. She has enough to worry about than him giving her more. If she needed him for anything, she would say, but before then, he would wait.

"Thanks Kevin." Gwen smiled weakly. Before she was able to close the car's door Kevin added in, "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow. Yeah?"

She nodded and he comforted her with a smile before he drove off. Gwen stayed there lingering in her thoughts for a moment, silently gazing at the Challenger's retreating back. She sighed while heading into her house.

_Kevin understands her... Why can't Ben? _

Was her last pondering thought before she immediately went to her room, but she was still well-mannered enough to usher a greeting to her parents before heading there. She was still furious at her selfish, arrogant, ignorant, bratty jerk of a cousin! As she was so consumed with her anger, Gwen didn't notice the figure running towards her.

And yes, life wasn't clearly going her way when her situation wasn't bad enough, it just has to make it worse!

She found herself literally body tackled with the action knocking the breath out of her. With her present state of being sandwiched between her door and _something_ hugging—no more like crashing her! Well, she was suspicious when there was no alien villain to defeat today.

This was perfect timing. She so needed to kick some alien's butt right now to unleash all of her pend up frustrations. Her fury was on the edge of hunger!

"_Gwen!" _her assailant spoke.

**Well, speaking of the devil to all of her frustrations...**

* * *

Did you like my twist? Have you figured out where I'm going with this? Let me know your thoughts and insights!

I would like to give my thanks to my awesome first reviewer **Fluehatraya** for giving me amazing feedback concerning my prologue.

Also thanks for those who are following this story!

Additionally, I would like to announce that the story will progress faster now because I have established all the main initial insights to the characters!

P.S. All characters will get their time in the spotlight! Kevin will get his soon!

Stay tune :)


	3. His Longings

**I'm a little disappointed with so little reviews seeing as so many people read this story. Anyways guys, enjoy this especially long chapter! Just letting you all know, I won't be updating this story for quite a while (5-6 months) because of university... But if I get enough reviews encouraging me to continue I might update a little sooner ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Ben 10. If I did, this wouldn't be fan fiction lol **

* * *

Chapter 2: His Longings

_"I came, I saw, I conquered."_

_— Julius Caesar_

* * *

Before she could attack her assailant, she recognized the familiar voice. It was definitely _his voice. _She could detect it miles away... because he was just that obnoxious! Her fury clouded her mind making her unable to comprehend the meaning behind his strange behaviour. But it was undoubtedly _Ben._

Great! Just when she thought she got away to get a moment to herself, he followed her home! Does he not comprehend she doesn't want to see him right now, much less be anywhere near him! With what transpired at 'Mr. Smoothy' Gwen assumed she would get at least a week to herself.

What part of _**'I hate you'**_doesn't he get?

"_Gwen…Gwen…Gwen…" _Her name was on repeat. His voice desperate and shaking with _disbelief? Happiness? Fear...? _It was hard to comprehend the emotions behind the person who was hugging her. He never reacted like this before.

But she understood one thing.

His embrace… It felt awfully familiar. It was mysteriously similar to the desperation he held _that day_ as he clung onto her for dear life. All of her frustration was replaced with worry.

"Ben…? What's wrong?" She leaned in and hug back. Gwen noticed he was quivering thus, making her worries heightened to fear. Did something serious happened during the time she stomp off and left with Kevin? It must be severe for someone like Ben to be acting like this!

"Ben what happened? Did something happen to Julie?!" She was anxious and it shown through with the sound of distress in her voice.

"_No… I'm trembling in absolute happiness, Gwen…" _Ben stated in such a voice that made even her confused. For someone who thought she knew Ben better than himself, what her cousin was displaying now was throwing her off!

—_Flashback—_

What he felt wasn't far from being a slave _finally_ receiving salvation as liberation was in sight. Ben could recognize her instantly, no matter how her appearance changed. His heartrate was rapidly beating and breathing shallow. Ben's whole being was trembling in excitement. After 6 years of hardships, battles and sacrifices… He was finally here—able to trespass dimensional space to reach this parallel universe! Ben couldn't _believe_ she was only a few miles from him... He desperately desired to run and embrace her with all his might! Unfortunately, he couldn't with his current hologram disguise.

Nonetheless, Gwen was _alive. _He never considered she wasn't because he knows her. Gwen was a survivor just like him. And definitely a fighter from witnessing her completely overwhelming her opponents.

To anyone having working eyes, she was beautiful. Exactly like how he envisioned her—no she became better than his wildest imaginations! But what was most breathtaking to him was the aspect that she was still the girl he knew. He found her… located her after 6 years in a karate tournament!

Ben was overcome with joy, happiness, anything that screamed the great accomplishment he felt! Even from this distant he clearly saw her lively green eyes, striking scarlet hair and brilliant moves. She was full of joy, wonders and _life_. He was losing control. Of course he couldn't contain himself because he was about to get his family back! She was his important savior—his everything!

"Sir, please follow the initial plan." His subordinate beside him requested. Ben glared at the machine.

The subordinate was one of Azmuth's many creations that was made for him. They were abundant on his ship. He was told it was the 'perfect soldier' willing to obey any orders given; a deadly, soulless machine called Vectors. They were androids who could change to any species in the Codon Stream and inherit the creature's abilities. His Omnitrix became the central control to their limitless functions.

However, Ben loathed these things. Not only did _they_ always spoil his perfect moods, fights his battles (he doesn't need to _go Hero_ anymore, but he still does seeing as that was part of the fun), but most of all they presented _boredom_ that consumes him! After all, there was no fun in mindless, obedient machines ready to serve you willingly; rather than 'Perfect Soldiers' more like 'Perfect Slaves' he mused. The Vectors were build too well, who would expect any less from Azmuth?

Their name really defines them alright. You can imagine the magnitude it is for him to tolerate them. One time, the situation just seemed so hopeless to the point that Azmuth had given up on producing an energy source, so grand to power the dimensional portal that can manage to transport his entire military… unless it was as powerful as a core of a planet or something! Therefore, the Vectors who were programed to satisfy his every whims, requested what they could do to improve his deteriorating mood. At that time he was still oblivious, naïve to the extent of their obedience that he jokingly ordered them to "get me a planet's core or something." And the Vectors did just that… succeeding in a week as they completely obliterated a planet with millions of species inhabiting it. Ben was a deer in headlights as he witnessed that event from his spaceship in which a planet died along with millions of life… Literally blowing up in his face! Then came the enormous consequences that made… Let's just say he had to take some serious unethical measures to survive.

Well, that wasn't as bad as when he started 'The First Universal War'… Which wasn't completely his fault! It was complicated. The assassination of the 'Universe's First President' (Of course it wasn't his dimension) wasn't committed by his hands, it was his Vectors. So he wasn't all to blame. Anyways the guy started it. He had to admit, there were..._small mishaps_ along the way. Anyways, good news was he learned to control himself. If he hadn't he could have lit the torch to Universal War 2 or something... But thank god that didn't happen! Everything has their faults, all of his were buried deep in the past. He was more mature now, had to be.

"I know." He stated coldly, face emotionless as he disregard the machine wearing an 'ID Mask'.

"However Sir, if you are unsatisfied. Please give us the command to override the initial plans. We will—"

"No. Shut up and let me watch the match!" He instructed in irritation. The machine did just that.

Ben's focus was back on _his Gwen_ and noticed that her attention was on _his other self._ The sole person who has _his _cousin, _his_ _life!_ Ben knew if Gwen hadn't disappear that day… He would probably become that cocky guy chatting and signing autographs, _completely _disregarding the lovely crimson hair girl in front of him. _He would surely have taken her for granted. _Ben could never imagined himself becoming _that_ seeing as he spend the last 6 years desperately seeking her out! He had done just about literally anything and everything to reach her—get her back. This foreign planet that was once his birth place… Home… it was odd how unfamiliar it was for him now…how peaceful, quiet and safe it is. The complete opposite of his current life.

He couldn't remember the last time he was surrounded by so many humans! But at the same time he was curious… he wanted to try living this kind of life. Normalcy was an abstract concept to him, a lifestyle he hadn't live in 6 years—

Ben's thoughts were disturbed when the Vector beside him reported, "Sir, there are signs of alien lifeforms detected near the parameter of this location. Permission to eliminate."

"Permission granted. Just don't let it near this place and make sure no one notice. Dismiss." Ben commanded nonchalantly like tossing trash away. His 'Hero Mode' persona came to him so naturally now that he didn't even noticed himself giving the order. He was more absorbed in his cousin's final match.

He saw the finishing blow she gave and started to cheer his lungs out! This was the only thing that mattered to Ben Tennyson—Conqueror of Universes.

* * *

After his cousin's amazing tournament and stunning triumph Ben was miserably called back by Myaxx to his hidden spaceship. His main ship was hovering above Earth's gravitational pull, but was directly above Bellwood. Meanwhile the rest of his fleets being invisible, large spacecraft were spread out orbiting the galaxy for any possible threats. After all, Ben didn't want any stupid aliens to ruin his plans, as well as providing the act of being inconspicuous in his stay here. Imagine the mass panic it would cause if his military was discovered? Major migraine he would say.

As he teleported himself using his newest version of the Omnitrix, he was greeted with Vectors bowing like butlers in a vertical line from him. Meanwhile, Myaxx stood in the middle looking as unimpressed and irritated as always.

No kidding! He was more than annoyed with her ruining his reunion with Gwen. He should be the one irritated, not her.

"What now?" Ben answered with clear distaste in his tone.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Myaxx replied more than annoyed.

He followed her to the command station. If Gwen saw what he had accomplished, he wondered if she would be proud of him? In his opinion this ship alone was impressive! The command station was massive with glass screens and modern interior designs, produced by holograms that makes the object they portrayed as solid materials. He could change the interior of his ship to his likings! But right now, he wanted to keep the elegant and classy designs for Gwen.

"This is what I was talking about!" Myaxx shouted, intruding on Ben's thoughts. They were both standing beside a circular disk showing a large hologram of the dimensional portal. Personally he named it 'Star Eater'.

She zoomed into the Star Eater's energy fuel and broadcasted with fear, worry and anger that "The dimensional portal is now unable to be functional due to your irrational decision of bring your entire military here! I recommended to leave some in the other dimensions to maintain order… Not only have you brought chaos to them. But now, we have no way back to our dimension!"

He looked at the alien with a blank expression. She was always so pessimistic and paranoid nowadays that he was starting to assume she was going crazy. "Calm down. The thing just ran out of battery." Ben stated coolly. He doesn't get why she was freaking out so much. _He doesn't get crazy people. _No point in understanding them.

"Ran…ran out of BATTERY YOU SAY! This battery you're speaking of is cores from entire planets—the solar energy of stars!" Hence called Star Eater he mused to himself.

"Seriously, you interrupted me for this? It's an easy matter to handle. Hey you, send out a fleet to retrieve a battery for the Star Eater. See if there are any planets not inhabited and far away from here. If not, find one having minimal life signs." Ben directed like an everyday chore.

The Vector bow and set off to its duty.

"I can't believe you… Not only are you planning to destroy yet another planet... What do you consider life as? You are basically sending them out to die... Creating mass murder! If Azmuth wasn't locked— " Myaxx shouted in fury.

Ben cut her off with a cold calculating voice. "You want to go home don't you? Azmuth is too absorbed with his inventions to even care."

"If you didn't impriso—" Myaxx went on, too angry to notice Ben's changing demeanor.

"Watch your mouth. I have tolerate your mood so far. Don't push it." Ben's voice was threateningly deadly. There was no room for excuses, much less retaliation seeing as all the Vectors around him stopped in their tracks and turned to Myaxx. Ready to attack at his command.

Myaxx recognized she had over stepped her boundaries. She also known that she could only behave this way because the _inhuman monster_ allowed her to do so seeing as no one dared to question his authorities. It was easy to dissect the motive behind this seeing as it mostly revolved around _Gwendolyn Tennyson. _He desired someone to go against him similar to that human girl he was so obsessive over.

The Vectors were interconnected to Ben's emotions. Therefore, they were a great indication for Myaxx to measure her boundaries around the fiend and because of them, she never crossed the limit before. If she did, there will be only unspeakable terrors awaiting her. Myaxx had seen the horrors the boy had committed… she witnessed his actions for six hellish years! Memories of worlds going up in flames and his expression of utter indifference. This boy was terrifying, no one can foresee what he would do to achieve his goals…how his personality can change like a switch. Especially with the overwhelming military strength he achieved over the years… it wasn't just the Vectors or Omnitrix anymore... It was frightening how such a young human gained so much power in so little time!

Over the years since she met him, the human matured into a terrifying monster!

"Gwendolyn…" Myaxx began hoping the topic would brighten his disposition. She thankfully saw the Vectors heading back to their stations as the menace in front of her gave an expression of curiosity. She was safe for now...

"I have finished my research of Gwendolyn Tennyson from the past 6 years till present day. I have send the report to your Omnitrix." Myaxx finished as silence soon followed.

Ben's eyes were calculating. He was debating if he should let such disobedience go unpunished before he told himself that today was such a special day! Why ruin the mood.

"Cool! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Ben's grin was up to his ears as he tampered his Omnitrix to read the report. There were so many functions his new Omnitrix. After all, he figured out the master control and asked Azmuth to upgrade it as a reward for his achievement. He wondered if the Ben in this dimension figured it out yet. He snorted. Probably not, considering he was too busy blinded by fame.

"And… there is one more thing." Myaxx added meekly afraid to ruin his current mood.

"What is it?" He didn't even look at her, still busy scanning the report.

"Please follow me."

While they were heading towards the isolation cells Myaxx explained to Ben that when he was gone the Vectors retrieved an escape-pod headed straight to Earth as well as captured a spacecraft chasing it.

Ben sighed in annoyance. Why were there so many interferences? Why doesn't this dimension give him a break?! He was so arranging the Vectors to stop all alien contacts with Earth. Then maybe he could try living a normal lifestyle, while awaiting the Star Eater to power up. He could slowly explain to Gwen her situation and bring her home! Ben was grinning at the efficiency of it all.

He didn't noticed Myaxx glancing at him warily.

"Here we are. It seems their universal translator is damage."

Ben identifies the six aliens currently rampaging in their separated cells. He then turn on his universal translator and coldly announced his presence.

All attention was now on him. He glared them down.

The turtle-like alien spoke first. "We have been desperately seeking you oh great Ben Tennyson! We are in tremendous peril!"

"I'm listening. But make it fast."

"This alien calling himself Aggregor is trying to absorb all our powers!" The alien wearing bulky silver amour yelled.

"I see. So if I solve this problem, you guys won't cause me anymore issues?" Ben stated in irritation. This was taking too much of his time!

All five aliens nodded, except one.

"Alright. The five of you will be sent back home. As for the long hair guy, I'll just eliminate you." Ben calmly stated.

The aliens stared at the boy speechless. They all thought the Hero of the universe would be more… lenient? Righteous-like? They did not expect _elimination _to come out of his mouth. Even Aggregor was a little shocked before he broadcasted himself.

"Wait! These aliens are lying!"

"Right." Ben said sarcastically. "Do you seriously think I'm stupid enough to not recognize a liar and villain when I see one?" Ben answered mockingly as he crossed his arms and stared the guy right in the eyes.

"Smart boy. Then how about I offer you limitless power and the universe at your command?" Aggregor announced in great triumph.

Aggregor had a plan of escape in mind. If only he can buy enough time! With the universe as a prize anyone would be tempted… even Heroes. After all, every great Hero has a grand downfall from grace, especially one so young, foolish, and weak such as the humans who would be willing to succumb to greed.

"Not interested old man. It's not as great as it sounds. Trust me." He was instantly shot down. The boy declined in such a way that it was like _he had experienced universal domination_, which was preposterous to Aggregor.

Ben flicked his right hand before turning to leave.

The isolation cells opened as Vectors started to drag the screaming, punching—attacking Aggregor to his death sentence. Meanwhile the rest of the aliens watched in stunned silence as they were escorted.

As Ben was nonchalantly exiting, a sudden voice disrupted him.

"Oh great Ben Tennyson, do you not consider that to be too extreme of a punishment? To us Geochelone Aerio aggression and violence is never the answer." The green turtle spoke.

Ben leaned his head back, green jade eyes staring the turtle down. His voice resounded in a calm like wisdom, "The last time I was merciful to the likes of them, I was almost killed. Not to mention I had to destroy half the universe in the process. Sorry dude, I can't risk that." Ben waved before leaving.

"What…? Is that really the hero of the universe I heard songs and cheers about?" The alien called Galapagus said in disbelief.

"_You got the wrong guy." _Myaxx said in distaste.

Myaxx recognized madness and clearly comprehended the concept because after years of studying this boy, _she understood he was madness itself._ It was understandable if all this hysteria was finally getting to her… It was a mistake on her part to comprehend the depths of his insanity. **_She was just glad the madness was soon ending…_**

"Sir, the **Yellow Roses** you requested."

"You know what? I think I'll get them myself." Ben smiled childishly before rushing off.

* * *

Ben was now happily awaiting Gwen in her room. He knew he should have greeted her _parents_ seeing as he hadn't seen them in years. However, he was more tempted for Gwen to see him first! He was so eager that he would be willing to delay reading the report Myaxx send him.

A bundle of brilliant Yellow Roses in his hands as he shook with excitement. He was so delighted to finally reunite with her. The moment is upon him!

He then noticed the pictures on her nightstand and was conflicted by it. He wasn't sure he felt glad or angry. He was glad she had a picture of them close by her every night, however, the boy in the picture _wasn't him_. He doesn't recalled taking such a happy picture with her… All he remembered was her being taken from _him_. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Not wanting to ruin the joyful reunion. Ben sat on her bed, smiling from her scent around him and wishing she would return sooner.

The Yellow Roses eagerly in one hand and a small gift in the other.

Ben waited…and waited. Time ticking ever so slowly compared to the chaotic fast life he was used to. He was getting jumpy and irritated from the ever present silence.

What was taking her so long?! He had been waiting for an hour! Shouldn't she be back by now...? What if something happened_—_

Then he suddenly heard the sound of a car engine. Ben peered out her window.

He saw his Gwen exiting a 2009 Dodge Challenger and seemed to be conversing to whoever was inside. He watched her stand there gazing at the car silently. Ben frowned. For some unspeakable reason he didn't like it. Whoever was in that car… _He didn't like them. _

_Yellow rose petals fell to his feet as he crushed them._

_—End Flashback—_

"Ben, really what's going on?" Gwen spoke and it was music to his ears.

In his current moment, he wished it to last forever. She was intoxicating to his senses. Ben leaned in closer and felt her silky scarlet hair tickling his cheeks as the fresh scent of rose lavender shampoo entered his nostrils. She was lovely and finally within his reach. _He will never let her go._

"Ben…uh can you let go now?" Gwen said awkwardly.

He didn't want to let go._ Ever._ But he knew she was getting uncomfortable so with all the sensible force within, he held himself back. One of the toughest decision he made in all his years of dimensional travel. He was never denied anything because all he had to do was take it. But, Gwen… he would do anything for her. After all, she was his savior!

Throughout his years of travels, Ben justified the overwhelming feelings he had for Gwen as his desires to repay her for saving his life. That was it. Nothing more. Because if it was…_Then it would be similar to lov—he would have been in__—_She was his family, of course he loved her as family. Something inside him was pushing the terrible feeling down as his head started throbbing.

Ben composed himself as best as he could before letting go, but still remained within her personal space. He was admiring her beauty, trying to memorize and take in everything he had missed in the last 6 years they were apart. Now that they were so close Ben noticed how her eyes possess none of that childlike dislike and annoyance she had for him... They only contained warmth and fondness as she stared at him. Her lips looks lush and full as a crimson apple ripe for the picking. But what was distinctly different about her from his childhood memories, were the long silky strands of her hair shining beautifully in the limelight of the room. For some odd reason, he wanted to run his hand though her scarlet locks, grip it tightly and pull her to him for a deep kiss_—_his eyes grew wide. What the hell was he thinking?!

They both stared at each other. One looking panic and the other scanning the various expressions he had on. Tired of waiting for an explanation, Gwen diverged her sights to the roses in his hand.

"Uh, sorry… These are for you." He smiled as he handed her the Yellow Roses.

He saw her eyes widen for a second before confusion, then forgiveness struck her attractive features.

"What are you playing at Benjamin Kirby Tennyson? You really think I'll forgive you just because you brought me my favourite flowers?"

Ben chuckled in amusement, completely forgetting his earlier thoughts. Gwen wasn't a good liar; a part of her that had not change (the part he secretly likes about her). He knew she wasn't furious anymore and continued with his initial strategy.

"I also got you something to congratulate you on your awesome victory! _**Please forgive me for taking so long, Gwen.**_" Ben cheerfully stated.

However, even with his wide grin and happy demeanor, Gwen noticed the lingering sadness in his eyes. After all, they were still so close... She didn't move away as she tried to make sense of his last sentence. At this point she was just trying to figure out Ben and his unusual behaviors. She sighed, knowing her anger was dissolving into worries, she acknowledged that she was too lenient with him. Therefore, frustrating her to no ends! Although, this time he was doing a pretty good job at genuinely apologizing—which is exactly what was bizarre!

She held out her hands to accept the roses. Gwen gave a small smile as she admired them... They were beautiful. The roses were bright and cheerful similar to the color of happiness in her mind, this was the reason why she loved them.

"I can't believe you still remember my favourite flower! I only told you once like… six years ago!" Gwen was truly impressed he even remembered.

"Of course _I_ would remember." Ben solemnly stated.

Gwen analyzed her cousin for a moment. The way he said it was strange. Ben rarely used that tone of voice, unless it was something he couldn't forgive himself over. Okay, now she had to know what was up. What seriously happened for him to gain such a maturity boost? He was clearly not going to tell her willingly.

"Here." He suddenly announced.

She was taken by surprise at the small, nicely wrapped present. She shook and scanned it for a moment. Ben doesn't wrap presents this nicely... Now, this was very suspicious. It was like he was preparing her for the inevitable.

"Gwen it's not going to blow up in your face. Trust me, I would have plan it better!" Ben declared in amusement as he started laughing. Gwen was truly adorable! He couldn't help himself, but be more mesmerized with her.

"I know genius!" There was an obvious blush on her face.

She unwrapped it to find a small glass container shaped like a rose. She was shocked to the extreme. To think Ben could ever be this thoughtful! Did he finally realized what he did wrong and felt something? Was this his form of a genuine apology? Was the world ending?! Gwen wasn't sure, since he never did this for her before.

"Open it. There is cream inside to prevent your hands from sweating. I noticed during your tournament that you were having difficulties throwing and pinning opponents larger than you. This would help a little…I think." He ended awkwardly, looking down as his right hand traveled to his neck. Ben didn't want her to see his red cheeks displaying his moment of weakness. It didn't help when Gwen's attention were fully on him, making his cheeks burning crimson.

Gwen noticed how Ben's ears were clearly red from embarrassment. At that moment, she disregarded questions like when and where he got such an amazing cream only to replace it with a disbelief expression on her face. This was beyond her comprehension of the person she considered Ben to be...

"You…I thought you weren't paying any attention to my matches!" Gwen said in shocked.

"Of course I did!" Ben sounded insulted at her comment. "When I witnessed your round house kick to your opponent's right temple, leaving the guy unbalance and then finishing him off with a straight punch to the abdomen… that was pure awesomeness Gwen!" Ben broadcasted in genuine admiration.

Now Gwen was the one embarrass. Who had thought he paid so much attention when he was displaying so little interest during the tournament. Maybe she was wrong in her judgement… Now she felt guilty for how she behaved earlier.

"Uh… Gwen can I ask you something…?"

"Go ahead." She smiled. At this point she should apologize too.

_"Who drove you home?"_ Ben had this sudden eerily calm to him. His embarrassment, cheerful demeanor entirely gone, only to be replaced with dead composure as he tightly gripped her shoulders and sharply scanned her features.

"Uh…Kevin my boyfriend?" Gwen replied in confusion. She didn't know why it was necessary for her to add the last part or why he even asked seeing as he knew the answer...

There was dreadful silence in the air as she observe Ben's disposition completely changing. His face shifted in a frequency of emotions too fast for her to understand.

_**"What?!"**_ Ben's voice was laced with malice.

Now Gwen was really confused. But, mostly she didn't want to admit how scary Ben was for a fraction of a second when he spoke in that tone and the expression he displayed. She could only describe it as... deadly. However, she might have imagined it since his current expression was entirely compose. Before she could announce her new found worry Ben declared, "I'm going home Gwen." His hair was covering his eyes making him seem... purely sinister.

"Okay..." Was all she could manage.

Somehow his large shadow and retreating back was ominously creepy. It was so odd how she never noticed his trademark green jacket was replaced with a dark trench coat... _like a Death God._

* * *

This chapter has quite the dark undertone. However, I hope you all like the dark humor in this :)

I was trying to incorporate the madness in _this Ben_ and the unspeakable horrors he committed, while maintaining his character of making serious situation into a big joke with his infamous sarcasm. Seriously, if you disagree with me go watch Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: The Forge of Creation.

Also did you all enjoy the foreshadowing elements to this chapter as well as the meaning behind **Yellow Roses**?

It means Joy, Gladness, Friendship, Delight, Welcome Back, Remember Me and most importantly, _Jealousy. _Perfect for these two right? :D

Review and stay tune!


	4. Of Ordinary Life and Fabrications

**I'm feeling so happy today that I decided to post this than sticking to my initial plans. Procrastination is the key :P **

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

Chapter 3: Of Ordinary Life and Fabrications

"_All that we see or seem_

_Is but a dream within a dream." _

–A Dream Within a Dream by Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Ben woke up screaming. It took him awhile to compose himself before he notice his utterly colourless surroundings. White walls, high ceiling, a bed centered in the rectangular room, bolted to the floor and a door to his right. Ben immediately rush to open it. A small washroom was present; a circular mirror was perfectly leveled with his height and below was a small sink. Beside the sink was a toilet and a shower head next to it. It wasn't what he was hoping, but it was the second thing he needed. He ran to the toilet and started releasing all the contents in his stomach. He didn't know what the hell happened, but he felt like dog shit. Humour unintended. Ben quickly clean himself before slamming the door and retreating back to the bed as he analyze his situation.

He stare at the blank walls and reasoned that he could just go Hero and bust out of wherever this was. Seriously he wasn't even scared seeing as this was practically normal for him. As he was about to activate his Omnitrix, his face paled considerably discovering that the alien watch wasn't stationed to his wrist. First thing that came into mind was pure shock, then denial and before long, panic. How did they even take it from him?!

He didn't have the Omnitrix with him… What the hell was going on?! He was wearing a white hospital gown for Godsake! He was definitely going to beat the crap out of the bastard who put, 'Ben Tennyson', into a freakin' hospital gown. To add to his current hatred, the place looks exactly like an asylum for the criminally insane.

_How did he know that?_ He visited prisons and mental institutions more than he would have liked. Not because he was one…no never! It was for the purpose of investigating escaped villains. However, the difference was that it seems brand new, a never before used cell. Then he remembered the mirror… and everything clicked like a puzzle. _This place was made for him…_ He was in deep shit. But he optimistically reasoned that whatever these aliens were trying to do can't be as bad as situations he faced before… Ben calm himself before switching into his Hero persona.

The last thing he remembered was entering his room after driving Julie home… Then he noticed a dark shadow lingering in his room before the eerily glow of the moon casted light to reveal… _Himself?_ No wait, maybe he was recalling it wrong… It wasn't Albedo that's for sure. The guy was dressed all in black looking identical to him. Ben squeezed his eyes shut as a disjointed memory of _"This might sting a bit." His other-self smiled in glee. Ben too stunned, reacted late and a feeling of electrocution overwhelmed him. Before he fainted, Ben witnessed a terrifying smirk that was his…but not him as the voice similar to his spoke in cold cruelty._

**"**_**Now suffer my despair." **_

And the next thing he knew he was here, surrounded by white, without his Omnitrix. Suddenly a great realization slammed into him like a laser blast.

Wait! Is Gwen and Kevin in danger?! Were they also kidnapped? Are they here? Trapped like him? Most importantly, who was that guy?! _What the hell is going on? _And before long the only thought that consumed him was:

_I need to save Gwen!_

* * *

Kevin knew something was_ wrong_ when he saw on an early Friday morning Gwen and Ben exiting her house in a cheerful manner. Yesterday was normal for the cousins, today not so much. He would have expected the huge fight to last a couple of days, at most 2 weeks so that he could spend some 'alone time' with his girlfriend. It was selfish of him to even consider benefiting from their fight, but who could blame him when Ben never stops meddling? Always sticking close to his cousin to a level that was beyond abnormal. Was it even normal for cousins to be hanging around each other so much? He never had cousins or experienced familial relations, **but even to someone like him, knew cousins don't usually stick together every, single, fucking, day! **Like seriously? _Does no one notice? _

Kevin was a person who doesn't care about the tiny, small details in things; however, he started to notice these insignificant, inconspicuous details before he knew why it began.

And Kevin usually trust his instincts. So far, his observations tells him Gwen just worry about Ben a little too much, while Ben was a little too protective of her. Was that normal familial thinking? Kevin really didn't know so he continued to act oblivious as he label it as his paranoia.

_But then came the stuff that wasn't. _

Every time he invited Gwen for a date (meaning without her cousin) Ben just somehow has his ways and in the end it becomes a 'group thing' or what Ben refers to as 'a double date'. _Sometimes,_ (when he was really frustrated) he considered the only reason why Ben decided to get a girlfriend was so he could solely use the excuse of making it a double date... His thoughts were interrupted as he notice Ben getting into his car.

"Tennyson, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He announce his distaste.

"Sorry Kevin but can you give Ben a ride too? His car ran out of gas just as he got here." Gwen replied for Ben. The guy just stare at his cousin the whole time.

What a coincidence! Kevin roll his coal eyes.

"I thought you were still mad at him for what he did _yesterday _Gwen." Kevin spoke reasonably, ignoring the analytical glare Ben was sending him. What the heck was his problem? Today Ben wasn't even trying to be subtle and the day hasn't even started!

"It's alright now Kevin. Ben apologized to me yesterday. So since we're both going to the same school it's not a bother right? Just like old times?" Gwen gave a genuine smile to which Kevin couldn't refuse. He noted that it must have been some apology for Gwen to actually forgive Ben for the shit he pulled yesterday. By no means was that fight small. Gwen was serious yesterday. But, for her to side with the guy today… What the heck did Ben do? Damn he was curious.

"Whatever. Both of you get in."

Once they did, which took quite a while seeing as Ben oddly insist he sits in the front and Kevin obviously against it. Their bickering intensified until Gwen arbitrate her willingness to sit in the back because they were about to be late for school. Kevin wasn't happy, but still complied because breaking Gwen's perfect attendance record was never a smart idea.

_As always, Tennyson gets his ways. _

After that whole mess was settled, the drive was uncomfortably quiet. It was broken due to Kevin's overwhelming curiosity.

"So Tennyson, what did you pulled for Gwen to forgive you so fast? Must be a world record this time!" He joked trying to ease the tension in his car.

"Kevin I'm not that bad." Gwen helped the situation with a playful pout on her face.

"No, I'm seriously shocked that you guys made up so fast. The world must be ending!" He laughed.

"I gave her flowers and a present." Ben interrupted the couple.

Kevin's coal eyes went wide as a saucer at the person beside him. Said person just continued to look ahead all the while having a confident, winning smirk on his face.

"…Even for you Tennyson that's a little too much don't you think?" Kevin teased. However, his emotions were in turmoil. His paranoia was back, more annoying than ever.

There was no answer so Kevin glance back at Gwen only to witness her blushing in fond memories. He knew he had to break whatever this was, now.

"So Gwen, are we still up for this weekend?" He caught Ben's full attention; the guy didn't look at him, but there was a flash of something that shifted in Ben's facial features before it was replace with a blank expression, his jade eyes unreadable.

"Yeah…" Gwen glanced down, her ears red and her voice shy.

"What are you two doing this weekend?" Kevin was getting good at reading between the lines, recognizing the unseen, discreet details that others wouldn't get. Would never understand when it comes to these cousins. Ben's voice portrayed curiosity, his face carefree. However, the innocence he was displaying never fooled Kevin. Ben's eyes were gleaming dark pool of anything but curiosity and innocent.

"Just stuff Tennyson." Kevin's instincts were kicking in, warning him he was in dangerous territories. He needed to avoid this conversation at all cost. Why he even bothered to announce this information to the green menace next to him was solely based on male dominance. He couldn't let the guy pull one over him! It was an unspoken rule for a man's pride and whoever dared to trespass _his_ territories. Then a horrifying idea sunk in… Ben's current behaviours show unusual possessiveness over his own cousin—**No. Just no. He was being stupid… **

"Alright then. So… Are you two up to having a sleep over at my house today?"

And behold Ben is up to his old tricks and cunning tactics again. _Wait, what?! _

"Gwen already is." Ben added.

"She is?"

"I am?"

Both said simultaneously. Then they both looked at each other, more like Kevin was trying to look at her and the road at the same time. Tennyson was definitely plotting something…

"Yeah, I thought you knew Gwen! I asked your parents and they agreed."

"They did? How did you manage to pull that off? When was this?" Gwen inquired in curiosity.

"This morning during breakfast when you were still upstairs. Did they tell you about the spa thing?"

"Yeah. So the reason you were at breakfast today was because of that?"

"Yup, they told me it would be safer for us both to stay together at one of our houses so that…" The two occupants in the car caught the pause in Ben's voice before he continued cheerfully with a, "Grandpa could hang with us for the rest of the weekend before they get back. But since you have plans with Kevin tomorrow, Grandpa and I can hang out together."

"I-I'm so sorry Ben, I completely forgot!" Gwen uttered in shock.

"It's cool. We all can be together on Sunday evening or something." Ben said with a fond smile as he gaze into Gwen's eyes trying to reassure her.

Kevin decided not to comment. He was too busy figuring out Ben's motive. Usually, _the Ben he knew_ would complain and make this into a big deal until Gwen gave in and cancel whatever plans she had with him, especially if it was this good of an excuse. Gwen loves her grandfather and they all knew it.

"_So Kevin, you coming?" _

Before parking his car at the school's entrance Kevin replied, "Yeah, I'm definitely going. See you guys after school and have fun in educational prison!" He joked and drove off. Whatever Ben was scheming… This time Kevin wasn't going to let it happen. He needed to get home and prepare for his counter-attack, then start cleaning his house, stocking up on food, hiding _things…_ all in preparation for tomorrow!

* * *

Today was weird. To say the least the morning was sort of normal (the abnormal part was that there wasn't any alien attacks) until she heard the latest rumours about her cousin. Now that Ben was a celebrity, it wasn't a surprise that most of the gossips revolve around him. The popular ones were all extremely exaggerated. However, the ones today were even more ridiculous than the exaggerated ones! Ben's popularity was skyrocketing, while her reputation was collapsing.

"Hey there spaz-attack. You were great yesterday!" _Britney Anderson_ from the cheer squad shouted across the cafeteria while laughing with her peers.

Yes, that's right. She completely forgotten about what had happened yesterday. The event where she made a complete fool of herself on _Live Television._ Not to mention putting herself on the most hated list of Ben's super fans. Yes, Ben apparently has a fan base… She still couldn't wrap her head around it.

Gwen was broken out of her trance when Julie waved her hands in front of Gwen's face. The Asian girl was seated across from her. Today was a rare occurrence where Julie didn't have her tennis meeting during lunch.

"Ignore them." Julie said with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah… Sorry what were you saying?"

"It's Ben." She sighed.

"You know how I told you I had a talk with him yesterday. We agreed to go together so he wouldn't make it worse when he apologize. **But,** not only did he left me waiting this morning making me late for first period, he didn't even bother informing me that you guys had already made up! He should at least have the decency to let me know than leave me hanging like that. The nerves of that guy. And after we had 'The Talk' too! Gwen you're too lenient with him!" Julie angrily declared.

Gwen didn't tell Julie_ how_ Ben apologized seeing as she felt…_Guilty?_ She didn't know why she felt guilty so she avoided the topic like the plague. Therefore, she decided to give Julie an empathic and thankful expression before jokingly said, "Now you know what I have to deal with."

They both stare at each other before both burst into fits of laugher.

"Really Gwen? How do you handle it?" Julie wipe a teardrop from her eye.

"I ignore it and move on with my life that how! Julie, if you get a dime for every time Ben does something wrong, I guarantee you would be a millionaire by now." Gwen joked.

"Then you must be a billionaire Gwen!"

They both started giggling. Somehow Julie possess the ability to make all her worries disappear. Gwen was glad Ben found himself such a great girlfriend. One that's so patience, understanding and was mature enough to deal with his cocky personality! She was relief they were such good friends.

All of a sudden the cafeteria was louder than ever.

"OMG Ben! You're finally here." Britney broadcasted.

Multiple girls and guys cheered at his arrival.

This could only mean… Oh god, as if Ben's ego needed more of a push in the _wrong direction_. Gwen was mentally preparing herself for the usual. Thus, meaning that her cousin would utterly disregard her and everyone else as he acts like he owned the place.

"Gwen don't worry. I'll give him a piece of my mind." Julie said in encouragement.

Julie didn't know how worse Ben was during lunch seeing as she always had to attend her tennis club meetings. But Gwen still nodded appreciating the encouragement.

Then she heard the shock and surprise whispers around her. Gwen turned to the source of the uproar. Everyone expected Ben to head straight to Britney. However, the surprise came due to the fact that Ben Tennyson was directing his attention towards her. Usually he would head straight to the 'popular table' fully equipped with V.I.P treatments. Today, he was completely ignoring Britney (who was the lead cheerleader and most popular girl in school) and the obvious eyes of admiration, attraction and _jealousy_ from students who were in the cafeteria, or arriving to the place because he was there. Ben effortlessly disregard all of it to sit beside her. Next, came the envious glares and curious eyes directed at her table. Cue in the comments:

"Hey, why isn't he sitting with his girlfriend?"

"Maybe they got into a fight? Think he's free?"

"Hopefully he's single now."

"I thought the cousins were fighting? Wasn't it on T.V. yesterday?"

"Yeah and it's all over the newspapers today dude."

"So why sit with her over his girlfriend when they hate each other?"

"Don't know, but wow its _super awkward._"

And the whisperings continued. She wasn't deaf and definitely wasn't blind to the eyes lingering on their table. She knew Julie wasn't either. The Asian girl was doing a much better job at ignoring their audience than she was. She didn't like how people watched them like an entertaining soap opera. But more importantly, why wasn't Ben sitting with Julie or on his knees apologizing?!

"Hey Gwen."

"Hey yourself." Julie interrupted. Face in a frown and arms crossed.

Ben turned to Julie and for a second Gwen notice her cousin looking at Julie like he didn't even recognize his own girlfriend. For that matter, only realizing that the Asian girl was there now. However, it was soon replace with a grin.

"Hi Julie."

"You. Is that all you have to say to me?" Julie was seriously starting to look pissed.

Gwen elbowed Ben on his side and hissed, "Apologize doofus!"

Ben somehow brightened happily at the childish insult before replying, "Sorry?" He said it in such an innocent way that outsiders wouldn't understand why he was apologizing.

Julie stood up ready to unleash her anger when Ben asked, "Anyways, do you wanna come to my house today to play the new release of Super Sumo Slammer 2?"

Julie was shock speechless. "That's not even release yet! Not for another month… How did you…?" She trailed off.

"Well, I have my ways. So want to?" He grinned.

Julie at this point forgetting her previous anger slowly nod.

Gwen noted that Ben was surprising good at handling these types of situations lately. The other party didn't even have time to get angry. Therefore, if Julie didn't voice anymore complaints, Gwen couldn't back her friend up. After all, it's not her place to.

"Alright. Time to fess up Ben." Gwen announce.

Ben glanced at her, giving his usual trademark grin.

"What do you mean?"

Gwen looked at him annoy before stating, "Today and yesterday evening you started acting more than just strange; it's abnormal. What's going on? Why are rumours about you beating the school's aces in P.E. spreading like wildfire? In addition, _you_ correcting a _math _question during an exam?! _Impossible._ Or how about volunteering yourself for the bake sell in fundraising for mental health awareness?! You can't even cook for yourself…much less bake! _What's going on Ben?_" Concern was written on Gwen's face. Julie nodded along in absolute agreement.

"Nothing. Is it that weird for me to do all those things?"

"**YES!"** The two girls said in harmony.

"Ben, I even heard you signed up for the _school's science fair_!" Julie stated in disbelief.

"He did?" Gwen's eyes were saucers.

"What? It seems like fun." Ben shrugged.

The two girls were both speechless until a certain cheerleader and her groupie impose on the trio.

"Ben stop hanging around these lose…uh people and sit with us." Britney said it in such a sweet girly voice that it made Gwen want to throw herself off a skyscraper.

Ben stared at the most popular girl in school as she flip her hair while flapping her eyelashes up and down.

"Who are you again?" He said in disinterest.

Gwen's eyes were wide, Julie was wider. But Britney's eyes were larger than the galaxy's biggest planet. Her utter shock was priceless.

Gwen couldn't contain her laugher anymore and burst into giggles. Man, did that make her day! Ben of all people said that to the girl he had a major crush on before he dated Julie. Wow, how times have change.

Britney glared hatefully at Gwen before storming off with her groupie.

The entire audience was speechless. Some even gaping like a fish out of water while others were in disbelief. _"Did that seriously just happened?" _

Then the whisperings increased tenfold as Gwen just continued giggling.

"Julie I don't know what you did yesterday, but great job!" Gwen cheered.

"Y-yeah…" Julie was surprise herself.

"And I don't get any compliments?" Ben teasingly joked.

"Ben you seriously made my day! It was great seeing that expression on her face! I feel like I'm dreaming…" Gwen smile fondly at him.

"Glad I was of service." He easily trace her scarlet hair back and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Gwen's heart was rapidly beating, feeling his breath tickling her. The way he said it send delightful shivers down her spine making her face tomato red.

"_Gwen, to me you and this life seems like a dream within a dream."_

Julie witnessed every single second of it across the cafeteria table.

* * *

If this chapter was slow for you, let me say that it was necessary to set the plot of the story into action. The purpose was to mainly develop Kevin and Julie and how they would act later. It's like a solid base that supports the pyramid ;)

R&amp;R


	5. Of Immortal Thoughts Unvanquished

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favourites and follows :) I love you all. **

**Also a little feedback in my opinion comes a long way because it keeps my motivation up and let me know what I need to improve on! So thank you for those who spend their time reviewing! I really appreciate it. Now onwards with the story. **

**Warning: This story has been changed to Mature Audiences only.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ben 10.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Of Immortal Thoughts Unvanquished

"_And everything began tumbling down"_

—_DICE: The Cube that Changes Everything_ by Yun Hyun Suk

* * *

—_Flashback—_

Ben was pissed. More than angry, but burning with raging fury. He never felt so out of control with himself before! Everything in his mind was so muddle in a mess of chaos. The only thing that rang clear in his haze was the complete disposal of a certain _Kevin._ His jade eyes narrowed into slits. Just thinking of that FUCKING bastard brought a sour taste to his mouth and mood. Ben tightened both fists and slammed them down. All movements in his command center stopped dead. All eyes were on him.

"Myaxx! Where the hell is she?!" He roared on top of his throne.

A sudden large screen appeared portraying Myaxx and her background which demonstrated she was doing exactly as instructed. "Since you had told me just few minutes ago, I am currently commencing phase 1 of your plans for Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. 48 hours of absolute isolation will be initiated at his awakening."

Ben crossed his leg and position his cheek onto his right fist. He was trying to calm himself and switch back into his usual 'Hero Persona'. But with his current temperament it was increasingly harder than it should have been. After years of practice he considered he was a master of containing himself by now. He knows because he tested himself. Even after he sentenced his Grandfather to his death. Ben didn't even blink as he watched; simply he didn't feel anything. After all, he eliminated anything that got in his way. However, that wasn't the case seeing as he lit a brown 2009 Dodge Challenger on fire on his way here. He had actually lost control of himself and when he thought he had dealt with one problem, another pops up. It was unexpected, truly the concept hit him from left field. Ben didn't even think Gwen would get a _boyfriend, ever_.

**Shit. He was pissed.**

"He will spend those 48 hours in total darkness. That would be enough time to leave the brain with no stimulations. When the hallucinations occur move to phase 2." It was said in a calculating voice of indifference.

"Also this Kevin, find out everything about him." Ben commanded in a sinister growl. Emotions slipping through his grasp.

"You mean Kevin Levin?" Myaxx questioned in surprise.

Ben's eyes widen a fraction. _Kevin Levin… His mind hissed. _Why did that name sound so familiar? Where had he heard it before?

"From your behaviour I'm guessing you forgot to read my report on Gwendolyn Tennyson." Myaxx stated in obvious amusement.

He narrowed his eyes and she flinched back. "Have a detail background report on him by tomorrow. _Got it?_" His composure placed back on before cutting her off.

Ben quickly reached for his alien watch and started reading the report in deep concentration. He read it again to make sure he had it memorize. He couldn't believe it! He was furious that since his absence Gwen had been injured countless times! And to put the icing on the cake her boyfriend_ just had to be_ _Kevin Levin_ from his childhood… That nuisance who kidnapped Gwen and harmed her. How could Gwen… Why would Gwen date such a person when they had such bad history between them?! Her boyfriend clearly wasn't good enough for her, especially if it was _that Kevin_. Even though he should be worry for Gwen, Ben felt the complete opposite. He was exhilarated! Kevin Levin can never be with his cousin. That nuisance could never be 'the one' because Gwen will only be with a man that was worthy of Ben's approval. The man must be a perfect partner for his precious cousin… but before then, before Gwen discover such a man…

_"She is mine."_

Ben smirked as his dark emeralds gleamed in amusement. Well, this makes things easier. He had just the plan to rid of Kevin from their lives once and for all.

—_End of Flashback—_

* * *

Julie wasn't mad, she was on the brink of combusting from fury. Every girl would be excited to have their boyfriend invited them to a sleepover when his parents were gone. She was in Ben's room and should be having butterflies in her stomach while feeling nervous and happy. That should have been the case because she had assumed that Ben had _only_ invited her to his house (that was why she had forgiven him at lunch). But, her illusions die like a bug squashed under tire tracks when Kevin came to pick them up. She realized immediately that Ben wasn't sincere in his apology or even thinking of taking their relationship to the next level. After their 'talk' yesterday she was a little too hopeful. Now, she was considering to just break up with the guy…

What was worse was the fact that Ben had insisted that they should split into teams of two and battle each other in the game. That didn't sound so bad until Ben announced the teams. Kevin, Gwen and herself included were surprised, but Ben had such a big smile on his face that implied he was serious. Everyone in the room, except for Ben apparently had knew who their partner would be. **It was obvious.** She was Ben's girlfriend for crying out loud! Wouldn't it make sense that she would be his only choice for a partner? Kevin and Gwen would be together and they would play the game as couples. That was supposed to be it. That was considered normal.

However, Ben suggested to spice things up a little, mix the teams to make it more interesting. Julie knew she was being a little too mindful, jealous even… Maybe her frustration was getting the best of her. But after seeing _that scene_ in the cafeteria today between these two cousins, it made her cautious… The feeling was oddly familiar to the lingering sensation of knowing your boyfriend was flirting and cheating behind your back. In her case, right in front of your eyes! Maybe she was just being paranoid…

Till now, she thought Gwen was the only girl that Ben would be safe around; she was his cousin. It helped because Gwen has a boyfriend herself. Julie thought she could lower her guards around Gwen and relax. Having a famous boyfriend with a huge ego wasn't easy to handle since she has to always be on guard when girls approaches Ben. She trust him of course, but trust could only take you so far when fame started to get to his head. Who could blame her to be overly cautious when girls are always throwing themselves at him nowadays? He could get any girl he wanted. The last thing she expected was for him to go after his own cousin… Julie mentally slapped herself out of it. She was being crazy to entertain that notion. The absolute idea was crazy! She was crazy to have even thought of it!

Everyone in the room could tell Kevin wasn't amused with the arrangement. They all knew he would oppose to it with every possible argument he had at his disposal. Kevin did just that. She was against it as well until Ben made a good argument to have even Gwen agree to the whole idea. In the end, Ben got what he wanted.

During the game, Julie was miserable because she was once again witnessing the unspeakable—her crazy idea was pulling at her in full force. The two cousins seemed to be in their own miniature world…completely forgetting that anyone else existed. Ben really seemed to treat Gwen in a way that he never did for her. Not even close to that carefulness, thoughtfulness or sincerity he was demonstrating to Gwen. Ben was wrapping himself around Gwen's small form as he was guiding her fingers under his trying to teach her some sort of gamer's technique. Gwen didn't even noticed the intimate display seeing as she was fully absorbed in learning it.

Then _it _came.

**"Hey dude, get your hands off my girlfriend."**

All eyes were on the ebony hair male. Ben still cool as a cucumber was leaning over Gwen, chuckled before mockingly said, "What's this Kevin? Getting jealous of family bonding?"

"Just get your hands off her (Stay away from _my _girlfriend)." Kevin scowled and the meaning behind his words were clear as day.

Ben didn't move an inch, but Gwen immediately did. Julie still being the bystander witnessed Ben's displeased features, Kevin's satisfied smirk and Gwen's embarrassment at realizing the predicament. The room was silence, but the heavy tension in the air spoke with volume.

Gwen quickly rushed to Kevin's side trying to ease her boyfriend to not misunderstand. The two bickering couple was too absorbed in their argument to notice the eerily glare of the green eyes teen still stationed in the same position. He didn't move until he notice her stare. Ben smiled at her before standing up and walk towards the door.

Julie right away knew something was wrong with Ben. She couldn't pin exactly what, but the Ben she knew was different from the one in front of her. Ben doesn't smile like that…Like he's hiding something. Overall, he generated a completely different vibe compared to yesterday. Somehow that worried her, this Ben was unknown to her making Julie feel afraid and for some reason, her instincts told her he was _dangerous._

"Hey, where do you think you're going? We're not done talking yet, _Tennyson_."

"To get drinks." Ben stated easily.

"I'm coming with."

"Suit yourself."

Ben left and Kevin soon followed, but before he did, Kevin more than demanded, especially from Gwen to stay.

"Don't interfere Gwen. It's a man-to-man talk."

"What…? Don't you think you're taking this too seriously? What's wrong with you today? I'm coming too." Gwen protested.

"Don't. Or I'll end our relationship. I have held back far enough." Kevin spoke with spontaneous maturity. The expression in his eyes spoke volume, he was serious.

The room was once again soundless like the grave as Kevin slammed the door shut in Gwen's face. Julie could tell that Gwen was speechless, still not comprehending what had happened. However, Julie understood exactly what Kevin meant. If what she assumed was right... Kevin noticed these signs way before she did. She was so confident in herself to only notices it now... that she was crazy enough to say that Kevin was surprisingly a really understanding and lenient boyfriend than anyone gave him credit for!

She saw Gwen was about to open the door and immediately spoke without consideration. "Gwen… I think you should let them talk it out."

"Julie… You don't believe in this nonsense! Do you? That Kevin is implying that Ben and I… Ben and I!" She could tell Gwen was in distress. Anyone would be if their boyfriend implied that they were in a more than intimate-family-love-relationship with their own blood relative.

"Please believe me Julie! Ben and I aren't like that! At all! That's gross and wrong and… never will happen!" Gwen seemed to be trying desperately to convince more so to herself than anyone else.

"I know..." Julie said out of desperation as well. Unlike Kevin it was hard for her too admit it. She still loved Ben. It was hard to accept the crazy facts seeing as she discovered it just recently… It's better to avoid, cover it up and be in utter denial than see the truth. It was painful if she ever admitted it… if she did, it would become reality. And sometimes to escape reality, the truth is better left untouched, sealed and hidden far away. If it wasn't then all the ugly, unpleasant, horrible things will venture out like 'Pandora's Box'. Julie admired Kevin. He was willing to be the person to seal the cracks once and for all than leaving it and letting the awful, dreadful things escape.

The truth would do more harm than good and Julie was a person who choose the collective rather than the individual...

"Sorry Gwen… I have something in my eyes. I'll just go to the washroom…" Julie left before Gwen could say anything else. She needed some time to be alone and recollect herself. She couldn't face Gwen with all this negative energy inside. She didn't want to ruin their friendship.

As she walked into the upstairs' washroom, Julie could hear Kevin's voice through the pipes connected to the sink. That must mean the pipes of this washroom sink must be linked with the kitchen's sink downstairs! She didn't want to hear it, but it was hard not to even if they tried to keep their voices down.

"Tennyson, I'm warning you. Hands off _my_ girlfriend. Whatever you're doing, it needs to stop. Got it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ben's voice was so calm and quiet that Julie had to lean in further. However, she deeply regretted it when Kevin's aggressive tone came.

"YES YOU DO! You know exactly what I mean."

Julie can easily imagined Kevin pulling Ben's shirt collar up and lifting both of his feet off the ground with ease.

"Clam down and let go. I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Ben still spoke with indifference, not sounding at all threatened.

"You really don't get it do you? Ha like that would fool me! Do I have to freaking spell it out for you? Do I?! You think that if you did it subtly I wouldn't notice? Got more confident recently to bold it up cause little ol' Kevin is too stupid to notice huh? I know you've been staring at _my girlfriend_ with that hungry gaze only a man looking at a woman would possess! Admit it. _**You like her don't you?**_ _**Your own cousin.**_"

Oh he said it. He said it! When she thought he would close the cracks on Pandora's Box, the guy landed a solid punch onto it! What was Kevin thinking?! Or in his case not thinking?! Julie was relying on him to seal those cracks, not open the damn box!

Julie officially had a mini breakdown in the washroom not realizing the absolute silence from downstairs.

* * *

"_He (his other-self)…likes her…" _ Even though it was a very small whisper Kevin heard it thanks to his hold on Ben's collar. The expression on Ben's face scared the shit out of him for Kevin to let go of Ben to slowly step back. _What the hell?_ That was a first for Ben to make such an expression, but it was quickly replaced with a goofy smile.

"Kevin, I seriously think you have it all wrong. Of course I like my cousin, but as _family. _Ew! That would be disgusting for me to like her in any other way. Seriously that's gross dude. The words themselves gives me the creeps!"

Kevin didn't know if Ben was an amazing actor or that he misread the situation till now. It might just be his mental paranoia, thus added to fueling his imaginations. Maybe…he just interpreted a little too much into it. Yeah… maybe his instincts were wrong.

"Dude what you said earlier gave me the hives! Me and Gwen? That total dweeb? Never in a million light years! We're family. F.A.M.I.L.Y. Even if she was the last female on earth, never gonna happen. So whatever you were implying earlier, don't worry, you can have her. We're cool now?" Ben said it nonchalantly smiling with his eyes shut.

"Yeah…" Kevin said awkwardly. He was never a person that apologizes and never want to become one. He would rather hope to get away with it and not get into the sappy stuff.

"Cool. Then help me carry the snacks and drinks up."

* * *

For the most part Gwen was relief. She was just glad their friendship wasn't damaged. Everything to her _seemed_ to be fine, except for a little awkwardness. But that's manageable. Kevin wasn't mad anymore and Ben acted like himself. In Gwen's case she had time to calm her nerves as rationality came back to her (a huge part that helped was denial). Whatever that strange and undesirable occurrence was will forever remain in the blacklist of 'events-that-will-never-ever-be-mentioned-again'. The only thing that showed evident of _that event_ even happening was Julie's behaviour. She was fidgeting with her nails as she look between the two male.

"Julie what's wro—"

"Nothing!" Julie was too quick to response. Something must have happened when she left for the washroom. This worried Gwen because she was the only person who was left in the dark! What did Ben and Kevin talked about? She was super curious...

"Julie you like Cola right? Here Gwen, orange juice." Ben suddenly handed the ice cold beverage to her.

She stared at Kevin to make sure it was okay before taking the drink. She didn't want another _event_ happening. To her surprise Kevin didn't even twitch, instead continued to drink his Root Beer happily, not minding that Ben was the one handing her the glass. Gwen accept it with a muttered "Thanks…" Without Gwen noticing Julie held her breath.

Hours went by and Gwen could finally say everyone was back to normal… or whatever their normal was. The group acted like nothing had happened as they drank, snacked, and talked merrily.

"So guys, wanna play 'Truth or Dare'?" Ben suddenly announced.

"Ben it's getting late…" She interrupted him.

"What's the big deal Gwen? Have a little fun and lighten up!" It was Kevin who spoke. This surprised Gwen. He was a little odd, his voice sound slurred.

"One game wouldn't hurt anyone." Julie giggled cheerfully completely different from her earlier nervousness.

"Come on Gwen…" Ben beg with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright! Alright!"

"Great then we can decide wi—" Ben was cut off with Kevin demanding that he would go first by reasoning that he was the oldest.

"Ben, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to admit you like Gwen."

The room suddenly became 'Absolute Zero'. No one expected Kevin of all people to bring it up again. Not after everything was finally back to normal! Gwen was sweating buckets, Julie stopped in her giggling to fidget more nervously.

"Man, how lame of a dare can you get dude?" Ben's voice was the first to response in a light joke.

"Just wanted you to get the hives duh!" Kevin laughed.

The two girls in the room let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. The tension within the room was gone.

"Whatever. Gwen I like you. There, satisfy?"

"Nope like you mean it." Kevin grinned right beside a nervous Gwen.

Gwen could see Ben was about to pop a blood vessel, but surprisingly he stared right at her and said with such raw emotions released in three simple words, _"I like you." _Her cousin's entire disposition screamed he was deadly serious in his confession. If it was any other guy, it would be a love confession.

For some reason her face went red, more crimson than her hair. Something about the way he said it made her shiver with delight. She quickly turned her face away, too embarrassed to look at him. She disregard it as raging teenage hormones.

"'Kay, now it's my turn." Ben grinned.

"Julie truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your worst fear?"

"_When_ my boyfriend cheats on me (especially if it's with his own cousin)." Julie stated immediately.

Gwen saw the pointed look that Julie was giving Ben. Ben on the other hand only smile knowingly in amusement like something interesting was happening soon.

"Me too." Ben remarked back.

Gwen knew playing this game would make things awkward again… Maybe she should stop it before—

"Gwen, earth to Gwen!"

"Huh? Sorry I didn't catch that?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"…Dare." Gwen was prepare for the worst possible dare Julie could muster.

"I dare you to kiss Kevin." Huh? Gwen blink once, then a second time. That wasn't at all a dare! It was an everyday task for her. She slowly lean into her boyfriend's embrace about to kiss him, but he teasingly moved away. She tried again, but the same result happened.

"Hey! Stay still would you?"

"No way. My kisses are expensive." Kevin teased.

"Please?" She gazed at him with the best puppy dog eyes she could manage.

Eventually he gave in and they lean towards each other until their lips touched and only a few seconds later she moaned as their kiss deepened. Gwen was unaware of the hungry-possessive gaze of a certain green eyes cousin was giving her. She was too occupied with the kiss as Kevin's tongue slipped in. However, Julie noticed more than just Ben's eyes but the simple fact that his whole body became rigid and fists clenched so tightly that she could see veins swelling from the white-knuckled pressure. That was not a normal reaction a person should have for a relative. Ben's actions has over-crossed the line of normal familial love long ago and it took Julie now to realize her utter denial of its existence.

This clearly confirmed her suspicions even if Ben doesn't realize himself. Her boyfriend was in love alright. In love with his own cousin…

"Mmmnn, Kev… You can stop now!" Gwen let in a much needed breath. Kevin never kissed her with so much passion before. This had surprised her, especially when they had an audience. Doesn't he know how to restraint himself?

"French Kiss? Lucky you Gwen. Doesn't seemed much like a dare to me!" Ben let out a laugh.

Gwen could only blush as her head was turned down and body still trembling from the loss of oxygen and embarrassment.

"Gwen, it's your turn." She heard Julie stated.

Ben was still laughing uncontrollably. Gwen straighten herself and looked directly at him. "Ben, truth or dare?"

"Let's see… From your face I'll be safest with choosing truth!" He chuckled, eyes still watering from his previous laugher.

Julie knew Ben released all the tension in his body through his laughs and jokes, thus she didn't comment. She was determined to cover up the truth.

"What's the worst crime you committed?" Gwen asked. If she couldn't get him with a dare she could always blackmail him instead she reasoned in triumph!

The reaction wasn't what she would have expected from Ben. His cheerful laugher die instantly. His face twisted with cold amusement. "Seriously? Do you really want to know?" His features display a cold calculating chill, but she could tell it was covering his pain.

She was about to utter, 'No if it hurts you so much', but Kevin in a drunken daze answered, "Come on man. Out with it already!"

"…Xenon…I couldn't protect you…loss you…death…" Ben whispered so softly, like a broken record that Gwen almost missed the last part. She placed a gentle smile directed at Ben. She was truly happy that he remembered. She serious thought he had forgotten that time… At least now she knew it still brought him pain like it does for her. Somehow it made her relief...

"What? Speak louder man!"

Ben glared up at Kevin changing his expression to a childlike grin. "Kevin, truth right?"

"What? It's dare for me dude. I'm no sissy."

"Only a sissy would back away from picking truth." Ben taunted.

"You're on."

Ben smirked with an evil gleam in his eyes. "What do you think of Julie?"

Gwen was surprise. She didn't expect Ben to ask that and seeing the widen eyes in the room, no one else did either.

"I think she's alright."

"Nope, not good enough. Come on, you can do better than that!" Ben stick out his tongue childishly.

"Well… She's pretty cool considering she has to withstand you for a boyfriend! I think she's kind, caring and sensitive seeing as she has to deal with your cocky altitude all the time and personally she's too good for you Tennyson… She a pretty girl who deserves better."

From hearing Kevin complimenting Julie like that Gwen felt inadequate. Kevin never complimented her like that and it deeply hurts her. She has to deal with Ben more than Julie has and she never get a 'good job' from anyone. Somehow it made her jealous of Julie and frustrated at Kevin. Gwen noticed Julie was blushing from the compliments, which her boyfriend was giving to her cousin's girlfriend. If that wasn't weird she didn't know what was. Didn't Ben feel anything about another guy complementing his girlfriend? Wasn't this a super awkward situation people tend to avoid or was it just her?

From her raising frustrations and the feeling of just wanting to cool herself off, she chugged at her orange juice. Somehow the cold beverage ease her mind and made her feel increasingly sleepy. Before her eyelids close she saw Kevin and Julie falling to the floors. Odd… Gwen thought as sleep consumed her.

* * *

Ben smirked. Seemed like a job well played. Finally, he'd been waiting forever for the drinks to take affects. A little of strong tasteless alcohol and an alien drug that masked all odor, taste and smell was added into Kevin's and Julie's drinks. A drug which he gotten from an alien sex slaving organization he met in some black market. The drugs acted similar to Ecstasy making it a strong aphrodisiac, but what made it interesting was that it cast an illusion on the user to make them think they're having sex with their desired individual! What a dangerous and fun drug to experiment on. Of course he would never put any in Gwen's drinks, which by the way only contained sleeping pills. Gwen was his precious cousin. He would never harm her… He just needed to get these nuisances (especially Kevin) out of his way. Like he would ever give his cousin to the likes of Kevin Levin. Over his dead body. It's unfortunate that this Julie girl had to be involved in his plans. But it would be more convenience for him in the long-run and much more interesting (a punishment for his other-self)! He so loved to set the stage for dramatic humor. Ben grinned like a Cheshire cat as he mentally congratulated himself.

Ben stood up and walked to Gwen's fallen form and picked her up bridal style to place her gently on his bed. Oh the joy when Gwen wakes up presented with his gift. He can't wait to see her expressions and absolute surprise. Gwen would thank him for this later. He was basically saving her from a future of pain and hardships!

He noticed the two body below started stirring. He better hurry and move them before they start waking up. Oh the fun! It was worth it for him to contain himself. Levin was seriously pushing on his nerves…especially with the kiss. He thought he was about to lose it, making all his efforts and plans go to waste. If Gwen hadn't push away a second sooner he would have punched the guy's lights out! He gazed at his treasured cousin fondly and place a gentle kiss on her forehead, tuck her into his blanket and cast her long strands of hair away from her face. He smiled warmly at her before ushering a "Goodnight," as he turned and dragged the two unconscious bodies out of his room.

* * *

Kevin slowly awoke from his deep slumber. Wherever he was, it was dark. For sure he was on a comfortable bed—wait! There was a warm body next to his.

"…Gwen? Is that you?" His heart was beating fast, his breath shallow, mind hazy and most importantly, he was _hard. _Why he was feeling like this he didn't know, but he needed her badly.

"Gwen… I can't wait till tomorrow. I can't wait any longer! I love you, I love you so much! Let's be together forever... Together as one."

He reached for her and slowly removed her clothes. There was no resistance, only small, light moans of delight. Her moans only made him more eager! Kevin was happy, Ben was finally out of the picture and she was all his.

He has been waiting forever for this moment! And finally she was ready to give herself to him. His patience and understanding had paid off after all. He had held himself back and now she would be fully his.

* * *

Julie was so happy, so wonderfully blissed. She never would have thought those words would be uttered from Ben's lips. How his voice longed to be together with her. If this was a dream she doesn't want it to end. Their hot breaths intoxicating her as their tongues dance in a tango of needs and lust. They disconnected and she whimper begging for more. She heard him chuckled before placing his head between her neck and collar-bone to trail kisses further and further down her body. He was now sucking on her right nipple and pinching her left. She was overwhelmed with sensation she never felt before as she moaned louder and louder clasping his hair. It was longer than she remembered. However, the thought was ignored as he massaged her breasts. She never could imagined that having sex with the one you love would be so grand! Maybe she was wrong and Ben really did want to take their relationship to the next level. Maybe she would let herself be hopeful enough to consider Ben's willingness to give up the notion of being with Gwen, since it was impossible for the two to be together; to be in love with his own cousin. Society—people would never allow that kind of sin to be committed…

Julie at this point lost all form of rational thinking. She was in absolute lust, a strong craving and want for the brunette boy to be inside her. It would make them one and reassure her entirely.

"Ben…nnh I-I can't take it anymore. I want you… inside me. Please…Mmmmm" Her voice sounded breathless.

Her eyes widen as he slammed himself into her. He was big and her inside felt like they were ripping apart. It was her first time, making her uncomfortable to the extreme. But his voice was gently calming her down. He began to move slowly, it hurts at first but before long pleasure rushed throughout her entire body. She wrapped herself tightly around him as she started to scream out his name again and again till their climax!

* * *

To the two people too absorbed in a drug hallucinated state, they did not notice the figure standing beside their bed. His arms were crossed as he studied the bodies of Kevin and Julie screaming out his and Gwen's name each time Kevin thrust into the Japanese girl.

Ben felt disgusted. However, at the same time he felt a great sense of accomplishment rush through his body like adrenaline. By tomorrow...a sinister smirk crossed his features as he closes the door. A small chuckle escaped his lips. He couldn't wait for tomorrow!

Who would have guess the drug to work so well? He laughed at the absolute perfection of it all.

The two young teenagers none the wiser didn't hear the confident footsteps of a certain Ben Tennyson heading back to his bedroom.

Ben's last thoughts before he dozed off beside Gwen as he held her tightly was the sweet despair he would taste tomorrow morning as he let the two enjoy their honey covered dream before reality hits. And we all know, reality is a bitch.

* * *

The next morning Ben was in a wonderful mood seeing as it was such a bright and sunny day. Last night he was comfortably asleep beside Gwen. This morning he was up early in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He just loved the smell of freshly fried bacons and eggs, especially when all his problems will soon disappear. The aroma would even wake up the undead from their deep slumber.

He could hear Gwen's footsteps walking sleepily down the stairs. He turned around and there she was dressed and beautiful as always. "Good Morning!" Ben chirped cheerfully. He could tell she was shocked in discovering he was the first one up making breakfast. "Looks like you saw the impossible happening Gwen." He teased her.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes again to fully wake herself up. It was unbelievable for Ben to be up earlier than her, cooking breakfast no less! She must still be asleep—hallucinating even! She opened her eyes again. Nope he was still there, wearing this ridiculously pink apron…guess this was real...

"Gwen, could you go get Julie and Kevin? Kevin should be in the guest room and Julie should be in my room." Ben announced as he set down the plates.

"I was sleeping in your room and Julie wasn't there."

"That's weird…Maybe she's in the washroom." Ben faked being confuse. He tried not to laugh, keeping his face neutral.

Ben saw Gwen nodded in understanding. No doubt or worry on her innocent face. Gwen, Gwen, Gwen…My sweet naïve Gwen. Let me teach you that in life, **there is no gain without pain.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Nonononono!" The sound was like a distress signal broadcasted to the whole neighborhood. But to Ben, her voice was music to his ears.

Truly, what a wonderful morning as people knocks on his doors frantically.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys like this really long chapter! It's an apology seeing as I haven't updated in awhile. I'm also very embarrass with some scenes... (but it was necessary so don't hate me) This chapter displays more of Ben's evil side and the depth of his obsession and willingness to get what he wants. That's why in chapter 2 I explored the depth of his madness and Myaxx's description of how far he would go for his goals (one of the reason he gained so much power in so little time was because losing Gwen meant losing someone to keep Ben grounded/connected to his human qualities (ethnics, morals, rights and wrongs), which I explained a lot in chapter 1) Everything is connected so read carefully and you might notice something that could foreshadow events to come! Sorry for the rambling.

**R&amp;R**


	6. Of Man and Mayhem

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, but life gets in the way and Exam Week is upon me... So hope you enjoy ;) **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10**

* * *

Chapter 5: Of Man and Mayhem

"This World of Mine; this imperfect world of man's creation... is but an ending world."

-ScarletDia

* * *

It was chaos, it was mayhem, it was beautiful. This was _the _scoop of the century; the scoop he'd been waiting for. Who could have thought that trespassing on private property and sneaking into Ben 10's house would be the best action he could ever take. Those fools calling themselves professional reporters outside the house broadcasting for executive high-end media couldn't hold a candle to his passion when pursuing the truth.

He, James Coles was a true journalist.

He heard the loud knocks on the door and the voices outside the house, not to mention the police cars station near the neighbour. This all happened while there were screaming and shouting from upstairs. Before he could venture out of the basement doors he saw the (in)famous Ben 10 just standing near his kitchen sink. James was confuse with the boy's action. With all the noises going on he considered the boy to react in panic? Curiosity? Worry? Or maybe the Hero was used to the chaos surrounding every aspects of his life?

Before he could analyze the boy further he heard the front door open and loud scurrying footsteps from upstairs. What the hell was going on in this mad house?!

Soon he got his answer. Who would have thought teenage drama could be taken to such extremes? It was like watching a full blown reality TV of the era… With a dash of supernatural mayhem! The life of a Hero was exciting indeed. Furniture; chairs, couches, cabinets, tables, dishes, vases, _everything_ was thrown with a magic glow. The screaming was taken to a whole new level downstairs, a lot of screaming, and of course the classic waterfall from the girl's face… Anyone with working eyes could tell the girl was miserable. This was all produced by one person, the fire engine redhead in the room. The other three occupants just stood there either too stunned to move or frozen in fear as she threw her despair, regret, frustrations at the two ebony hair teens. James watched, recorded and captured the moment of the century. It was a masterpiece to behold.

The place he ventured to was a goldmine of endless possibilities for his career, but an eternal abyss for others. After all, happiness is only gained through sacrifices. This was the nature of mankind; this depicts humanity to its core.

From James perspective, cheating and sex was definitely an indicator. From all that screaming and crying Sherlock wouldn't even blink if murder occurs. James knew about the famous Hero alright, he tracked and researched about the boy since before his identity was revealed. So of course he knew the people in the room and the relationship each of them shared.

From the apparent sight, Kevin Levin who seems dishevelled and only half dressed had been discovered sleeping with Ben Tennyson's girlfriend, in the Hero's own house, while having an intimated relationship with Gwen Tennyson. What could be more dramatic and sweeter than this? DAMN, no one from the outside would have guess what was happening behind the scenes and James Coles has the best view of them all.

But what was oddly weird or rather bizarre was the reaction from the Hero himself—or the unresponsive reaction compared to his cousin's very responsive fury. Normally, in this type of situation people would react like Gwen Tennyson minus the magic. Therefore, James expected some anger and massive blaming from the boy, even the activation of his alien watch to beat the living shit out of the Levin kid, but unexpectedly (to his dismay) Ben 10 just stood there calm and quiet as a vulture observing his prey; his cousin's dying, desperate display of destruction. James even imagined he saw a faint, but very happy smirk from the green eyes teen... which was preposterous! Who the hell would be happy about finding their girlfriend sleeping with another guy much less in their own house?! But imagine the turmoil when discovering the guy was your cousin's lover and trusted teammate! Who could stand that kind of bullshit... but someone who was bat shit crazy or have a hidden agenda…?

James had read all of Ben Tennyson's profiles even through the usage of illegal means to obtain the more personal data. Like he stated before, he was a true journalist in both name and occupation thus, his very essence crave to uncover the truth. Of course nothing escapes his watchful eyes and unstoppable instincts to unveil the universe's awe-inspiring Hero. He was committed to unraveling the mystery of Ben 10 because seriously, with all the power at the teenager's disposition, was the boy really such a good-hearted, justice loving, protector of the world? Can a human be that selfless and giving? Dedicating their youth and life to stopping evil and preventing harm?

That was the question many had debated and a national poll was held solely on opinions, criticisms and assumptions; it was a voluntary bias. There were no data, facts, truth or anything from the boy in questions. Instead there were only the aliens he turned into and the destruction shown on bad quality footages. But James was a smart man, he was a person who would commit himself entirely to seeking out the answer to his ultimate question: **who exactly was Benjamin Kirby Tennyson?**

* * *

"Gwen it's not what you think… Trust me!" Kevin for the first time sounded lost. He really didn't know what the fuck was happening. Last time he check he was kissing Gwen like the world was in his grasp and now he was defending his world from collapsing under his feet because his dignity and loyalty was on the line.

"Gwen please believe us! I don't even remember what happened between Kevin and me. Or how this even happened!" Julie injected tearing up from the unthinkable reality of her circumstance. She really was clueless, confuse and scare out of her mind when she founded herself just minutes ago naked on a bed with a man she didn't love… who wasn't Ben. She should be the one needing assurance!

OH GOD, how she wanted to cry and scream and be anywhere but here! Anywhere not to see how cold and distant Ben was behaving to all of this. It hurts and crushes her seeing him so indifference. With his current expression she didn't even need to explain herself, it was obvious he didn't care either way. Julie was tempted to declare she had slept with ten other strangers and she doubt he would even blink. That was how emotionless he was being right now. No inputs, rage, blame, or demands, nothing… but utter composure. Julie would be happier if he called her a slut than remaining so still. Kevin was the lucky one. At least he has a reaction from his partner, at least it shows that she cared and actually feel something. In Julie's case, her boyfriend hadn't even spoke one word to this entire crazy situation. Julie was a proud, dignify woman. She was traditional and therefore would never disgrace herself to this state. Never would she imagine to one day wake up in an environment outside of her control and be found in such a state by her closest friend was humiliating! Traumatizing was an understatement. What was more shameful was the fact that she doesn't even remember how she got herself into such a mess!

"Gwen… Believe me, you're the only one. Just think about it, why would I suddenly sleep with Julie? It doesn't make any sense?! I wouldn't do this to you and I would had planned it better if I was cheatin—"

"Enough Kevin! How could I possibly trust you when you told us all yesterday how great of a girl Julie was? _How can I believe you…?_" Gwen muttered through her hands. She sounded weak and broken, but she couldn't take this anymore. Her legs were losing their strengths, she was shaking uncontrollably and the damn tears wouldn't stop! She has to appear strong, she didn't want to look weak in front of these people… These people who she had considered as her cherish friends and the aspect of wanting to be together with them now upset her. That thought was childish, a child's fairy tale. Now that reality finally hits, crush and burned her, she realized how stupid and dumb she truly was. It was simple, they had betrayed her, more than rip out her heart and crush it under their feet, more than the injuries and pain she had endured during battles with the universe at stake and more than the fear and anguish of reliving her near death experience in Xenon. It was just pure and utter torture and she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs as she held herself close. Her world was crumbling and for some reason, she didn't care anymore. Her mind was going blank… erase the pain, emotions, scars and hurt. Like always, her defenses reset her mind; stopping the corruption and decay.

"Gwen liste—"

"Gwen!"

"**Enough."**

Everyone in the room froze in their spots, even the fearless journalist held his breath. That simple word makes their blood run cold and the tone was all the more reason to obey with absolute obedient. This was the first sound and indication that Ben was furious. It was a rage that was beyond calm that chilled you to the depth of your bones; it was dark and eerily and something truly terrifying that would cool the air to freezing zero and the body just naturally froze to a standstill.

Ben cross the distance to Gwen as he held her firmly in his embrace. His warm arms was holding her with a gentle care, it was the only factor framing her upright. And the only barrier preventing Kevin from reaching her and begging for forgiveness, comforting and pleading in order to repair her bleeding heart and put reasons into her sights. But none of that happened because the sheer power radiating from the man—from Ben of all people made him stand completely still in terror. Kevin wasn't a person who was easily afraid, confuse or desperate, but something about this whole situation was demented, irrational and clearly unrealistic for in that moment when Ben wraps his arms around Gwen, Kevin saw clarity.

"Enough is enough. I'm tired of all this drama. You two, _get out._"

Julie notice immediately. It was a command, a very distinctive declaration of wanting her out of his life forever. A clear statement that nothing could repair the damages that was done here, especially when Gwen was in such an unstable state… Julie closed her eyes with acceptance. This was the end. The relationship she had built with Ben was entirely screwed over… There wasn't even a chance at just normal friendship anymore, much less any interactions from the other. She had to accept—suddenly she heard laugher in front.

_Kevin was laughing._

"I see how this is… How could I not realize this sooner? I was completely and utterly blinded by this bastard." He sneered glaring back at Ben in absolute hatred. Three people in the room stared at Kevin. Julie blinking rapidly thinking Kevin finally lost it, Ben narrowing his eyes with a firm frown on his lips as he held Gwen tighter against him, James was inching himself closer curious with where the dramatic would lead next, while Gwen didn't even look up. She stood there in Ben's grip without movement, empty like a doll.

"I don't know how you did it _Tennyson_ but congrats. Who knew you were such a scary, manipulative asshole; compared to you, Vilgax is like a baby." Kevin stopped, inhale deeply and said with harden eyes, **"You're the most monstrous of them all.**"

Silence spoke.

What nonsense was Kevin spouting! Had he truly lost all the brain cells in his head? Did losing Gwen bring that much of an impact? What the hell was going on?!

Julie saw Ben grin. It was a confidence like none other she had seen. In the deadly silence it spoke with utter clarity. A twisted and craze lift of the lips of pure undiluted terror.

"Levin, you're smarter than you look." The smirk was playing on Ben's lips. He seems predatory as his eyes blaze with a dark shade of jade and a confidence possess only by a tyrant. Ben simply move even closer to Gwen locking her possessively by the waist, one hand slowly traveling upwards to angle her neck, exposing it to his lips that was trailing centimetres away from Gwen's collarbone, all the while taunting with his facial expression. Julie couldn't help but be arouse by his expressive features. She never thought Ben could make such a face of pure dominance and passion... she even questioned whether the teenager in front of her was truly_ Ben_. But the next moment took her breath away. It was like watching a tragic film of hopelessness and despair as Gwen's lifeless body, eyes shining like emeralds jewels closes from the world. It was a beautiful sorrow; the sight when accepting death's embrace and the hopelessness of the reality before her was a madness like none other.

To Julie this whole situation seems surreal. And she could only stare and shiver uncontrollably with absolute dread and attraction. It was obvious to anyone who witnessed the intimate display of Ben's clear possessive nature and Gwen's fragile form that these two would end up in_ tragedy. _

Ben had sin. From the clear demonstration, she knew his love for the crimson hair girl was twisted deeper and darker like none other in a storm of lust, passion and sorrow… Julie was _**wrong**_ when she said Ben loves Gwen. It wasn't love… **It was a destructive obsession.**

And she wondered, _when did this all began?_

This realization frightened her. She was terrify for Gwen and she was afraid to look at Kevin, but her traitorous eyes did nonetheless. She knew that Ben was taunting Kevin, however what she saw surprised her. Kevin was mad alright, but amazingly he was holding himself back with his eyes displaying a mixture of remorse, guilt and _fear_?

"Julie lets go. And _Tennyson_, this is far from over. I'll save Gwen." Kevin declared as he pull her wrist harder than intended.

"Eh?! Wait! _What?_" Julie was forcefully drag out of her trance and through the backdoor with a surprisingly collective Kevin. Before the door slam behind her she heard a deep chuckle.

"_**Don't even think about it Levin."**_

* * *

DAMN! He just got the scoop of a lifetime! This would go down in history… Better yet, his name will be engrave in the 'Hall of Fame' for being the one to capture the greatest, juiciest moment of all times. Who knew he would discover the Hero's secret! The so call protector of the universe has a cousin complex?! Better yet, the guy seemed more evil than good!

"Hey, you stinking trash I didn't give you permission to enter." The boy suddenly spoke up as he lay his cousin down on the couch. For a moment James flinch thinking the boy was speaking to him, but he wasn't remotely looking at his direction… so who was the boy talking to? Then all of a suddenly he was pulled up by his collar, feet on longer touching the ground. He was choking and eyes wide as he noticed the boy was directly in front of him. In all of his confusion he heard his capturer's voice.

"Our sincerest apologies. But we have detected this unknown variable in your premises. Sir, permission to eliminate?" The mechanical voice spoke.

Policemen don't sound like that… James was now dreading his fate. The person securing him from possible means of escape wasn't the police. He curses his luck. He was still swinging above ground level as he observe the boy before him. The brunette was crossing his arms, while possessing an air of calm indifference. He was looking at James like dismissing a bug unworthy of his attention. This got James pissed. Who does the kid think he is to treat an adult like this, much less being this cocky and egoistical! He was about to voice his threat when the boy spoke instead.

"Let it go."

He was speechless. Was the stupid kid seriously letting him go? Why? Did he not realized that the reporter has all the materials necessary to ruin him for life?

The machine immediately comply and James didn't even look back as he booked it as fast as humanly possible. He ran so fast down the basement stairs that he didn't realize that there were more than four eyes watching his every actions.

"May we ask why you let a potential hazard escape?" The Vectors asked.

"Simple. This is my hunt. Since I let him watch my performance, it's only natural it's his turn to entertain."

"As you wish." The Vectors bowed then vanished.

"Now to get some exercise... It's _Hero Time!_"

* * *

Her eyelids were heavy and she felt like vomiting. Her head felt light, but pain was an immediate indicator to a throbbing headache as she opened her eyes. The world sway and blur as she tries to focus.

"Gwen! You finally woke up! You had me worry-" She immediately knew who the owner of the voice was.

She cuts him off when she asked, "How long was I out?"

Gwen observe her cousin who showed a clear indication of concern on his face. However, to her this was normal. It was obviously her coping mechanism kicking in when she started to suffocate from her own agony, despair and torment. It always comes to her rescue, as it reset her emotions... making her feel extremely numb afterwards. But it could never erase the awful memories… only the emotions behind the events.

"...About an hour. Gwen are you alright? Maybe we should go to the hospit-"

"No!" She shouted a little too quickly making her headache so much worse.

In panic the redhead inputted, "I mean it's alright Ben. I'm fine..." The last thing she needed was worrying her parents (when they were at a spa trying to relax), having reporters surrounding the place bothering the hospital staffs and Ben of all people being there would attract more unnecessary attention! But what worried her most is the fact that she would have to explain what had happened that cause her to faint from pure emotional turmoil to the very act of telling them she often randomly shut herself down from the emotional burdens! She would definitely kill three birds with one stone in accomplishing to worry her family, thus having to attend therapy and having everyone in Bellwood know! She was at her limit with getting her life being prey on! And of course there is the major disaster factor of her cousin being involved.

Gwen pinch the bridge of her nose tiredly. Imagine the catastrophe! Seriously, where are the alien villains when you're in need of major stress relieve ass kicking action?

"If you say so Gwen... You must be hungry. I'll warm breakfast for you."

Gwen opened her emerald eyes blinking rapidly in silent surprise. Usually Ben wouldn't let the issue go so easily... They would get into a huge argument as he tries to pry it out of her. Especially, when the problem was this traumatic! Wait, now that she thinks about it... He should be taking this harder than her! But the funny thing was, Ben didn't have much of _any reactions_ to this world shattering event at all! Should she be concerned? She doesn't even know where to start with her problems… much less his…

"Like your girlfriend slept with my boyfriend in your freaking house! Shouldn't you... I don't know go alien on his ass and have a destructive fight or something?!" She threw her arms up in exasperation.

Gwen then noticed that she had shouted her thoughts out loud as Ben entered the room with her food. He stared at her stunned for a moment before the unmistakable amusement gleam in his eyes. Ben looked amused and happy at her outburst...? Or was she hallucinating?

"I'm happy you're concern about me Gwen... But you don't have to be." He stated.

She didn't reply, instead she cautiously observe her cousin to see if he was lying as he station himself down on the end of the couch near her feet. He then hands her a plate of delicious bacon and eggs with buttered toast. It smelled heavenly to her drained, tired self.

Gwen too hungry at this point disregard her previous suspicion and the certain morning shout out to stuff the food down her throat. Manners be damn. She was way pass her exhaustion point and self-control by now.

"Slow down will you? You eat like a pig." Ben pass her a glass of water sounding very amuse as she chugged it down with a determine force. Gwen ignore his earlier mocking comment to ask, "Aren't you angry?"

Immediately all the amusement and gentle teasing left his face to be replace with a stone harsh coldness. She recognized Ben was analyzing her while having a conflicting look in his eyes before he closes them and let out a heavy sigh.

He then looks directly at Gwen and said in a hard tone, _"Of course I am." __I'm __human after__ all. _In those four words he couldn't express the immeasurable amount of frustrations he felt: **I'm mad because I didn't expect this to affect you so much. I'm mad because you're in pain. I'm mad because you **_**have**_** feelings for **_**him.**_ But he doesn't say this. How could he when she looked so fragile to the extent that if he were to put any more pressure on her, she would surely shatter and that would only amount to the same thing as breaking her himself…

Ben never wanted Gwen to experience such pain, he never expected the outcome to be so detrimental… She looks so tired, weary,_ lifeless _from her puffy eyes to her red nose and the many streams of dry tears on her cheeks. She looks terrible…miserable… She seems to be fading, as if she was escaping from his grasp. _And he would never let that happen._

Out of concern and the uncontrollable desire to reassure himself that she was still within his reach, he unconsciously lean his hands onto her smooth hair. Gwen flinch but didn't move away from the touch. This gave him unfound courage to run his hands through her crimson locks. His hands tangle in her strands of vibrant scarlet as he cushion her hair to cup both side of her cheeks bringing her face, their eyes as close as possible. Green seeing green.

"Ben, what are you doing?" She question in an exhausted voice, but she didn't dare look away.

"**You can always trust family. We're a family, Gwen.**_** (If you can't trust anything else, trust me)**_**"** He stared at her with all the determination and pride he could muster. He wanted her trust. She could always rely on him because he would never betray her. Never.

Gwen widen her eyes in astonishment. In that moment when her mind felt numb and hazy, she was enlightened. Although, his face was inches away from her, she felt like he's miles away. He was seeing something she couldn't, something distant and far out of reach. Of course, she would trust him (she had given her life to save his), but from his expression she felt like he was promising her his heart (his devotion) and she knew…he was asking her for something impossible. Trust was one thing, (the many things she would give to him), but the expression he display was another thing entirely. She could not return it and therefore, she diverges her eyes from his and simply pulls his hands away.

She was so numb, exhausted and she'll probably forget all of this by tomorrow. She wasn't even fully functioning or aware of what she assumed was there between them. But even in this state she has to save Ben. What he was implying wasn't said, but she could feel it from his every touch, glance and action... However, that something could never exist, there was still a small stability in her world and that was Ben. She doesn't want to lose anyone else! She was determined to keep it safe. Everything would shatter if she admit there was something there, everything would break, die and rot. Her parents, his parents, Grandpa Max, his friends, his reputation, his world, everything he built himself on would decay! She has to be the rational one, always the logical one, the person who have to set him straight; to save him… even from himself.

"Gwen…I…" She heard him whisper in such a weak and delicate tone so scare and confuse that she had to stop him before he realize. Before she realize and before their world collapses any further.

"I trust you Ben. We will always be family and because you're my best friend, I will never stop trusting you." There she said it. The end. There is nothing between them, except the strong bond of family and friendship. Nothing is there if she doesn't acknowledge it. Therefore, nothing can advance and destroy the strong bond between them. Her world was saved.

Gwen could see, she wasn't blind. What she said had hurt him (how ironic, she wanted to save him from pain). But he smile nonetheless, a sad and hopeless smile. And somehow at that point she started crying. She thought her tears had dried, she had protected him, but why does her heart hurt so much more?

"...That's right. No matter what happens, you can only ever rely on family… Family is everything and you're the only family I got left…Gwen." Ben whispered so faintly that it was hard to pick up from all her brawling as she felt his arms wrap around her in an effort of comfort. In his arms, she felt save.

Through it all, in those moments when she let herself go, crying her heart out, Ben never said anything and she never once held him back. Between them was something unspoken but it was the right thing to do. There was comfort and safety in that silence, they were the only ones existing.

The last thing that hovered in her thoughts before she fell into blissful slumber was: "The absolute fear of losing him far out weight the prickling pain in her heart."

* * *

**(A/N) Interesting facts: I hope someone noticed that the Ben from the prologue acts similar to how Gwen wanted Ben to behave. I foreshadowed the core of Ben's character in the very first chapter with Gwen's internal monologue. Therefore, the very first chapter is extremely important to develop more psychological outcomes. Why I bring this up is because it's significant to Gwen's slow suspicion of Ben's odd behaviour(which some of you will think I made her too OOC seeing as there are obvious differences in the two Bens and Gwen should have figured it out by now). Gwen isn't stupid, but there are factors that she considered for Ben's sudden changes, like the 'talk' Julie told Gwen about. Thus, Gwen assumes Ben is trying to make up for the time he was being a jerk and that he's trying really hard to change. By the way, both Bens shares cocky and childish attitude adding to the factors that throws Gwen off. Basically, there are many psychological aspects to this story and I'm not only focusing on Ben's progress. It's like a domino effect as characters evolve/regress throughout the story!**

**Now I'll leave this chapter to interpretations! **

**P.S: the smashing of different POV changing frequently was intentional on my part to display the chaos and disorder within each character. Hence, the chapter title ;)**

**R&amp;R**


	7. Of Devils and Martyrs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 still :]**

* * *

Chapter 6: Of Devils and Martyrs

"_Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy."—_ F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

Pain.

Excruciating pain was flooding through his body.

_Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Hurt_! GOD DAMN IT! THIS FUCKING HURTS!

His mind was going numb from the torture of the electric shock from a device which was coiled tightly like a damn viper around his neck! It was choking him to a level of suffocation. While his hands and legs were chained to the white mattress as he forcefully pulled (wrists and ankles bleeding, staining the mattress in a dark crimson), struggled (he felt weak, helpless and vulnerable…he was _scared. _He never felt like this before!) and screamed (the sound fell on deaf ears as his voice gave out and he never felt so defeated). His throat completely dried, throbbing and damaged. He was voiceless and he felt like he was choking from his own blood. All he remembered was the sudden black out after his awakening and then soundless darkness… FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG! It felt like time malfunction to torture his mind with nothing but anxiety, dread and Gwen. Nothing makes sense and the worse part was that he didn't know what time, day and month it was. Seconds seemed to pass slowly like years as he yelled, punched, and paced around the prison like some crazy, psycho maniac in a white cell. He now knew why people seriously started going insane from being trapped, caged, and observed. The overwhelming feeling of fear, _anger _and confusion swirled in a cycle of despair inside him. He even started hallucinating massive swarms of flies cornering him. They were surrounding him like vultures, watching, waiting, millions of red glowing eyes in the ever present darkness with their deafening BUZZING! FUCK, HE WAS GOING CRAZY!

He wanted to faint, he was gonna faint, there was this prickling sensation on his neck... something vile was flowing inside him. The pain won't go away! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! But he only see a devouring darkness. Everything was escaping him. He was tired, but he was afraid if he did close his heavy eyelids, then the shock would come back stronger. He tried to say awake, tried desperately to open his eyes and _not _watch the horrifying video of Gwen's captured in Xenon and his powerlessness to rescue her.. However, it was hopeless because it kept on replaying_ again and again and again and—_it was a never ending loop of horror repeated at the moment she pushed him out of the way to the vines encircling her instead of him and she was taken! _The video never showed the moment she came back to him._ If this keeps up, he'll really start to lose it and really will think she's gone. He was losing grip with reality and was desperately trying to retain a hold of what was left of himself. It was a hopeless battle.

The white walls boxing him in this eternal nightmare displays the footage in endless clarity as he watch in the suffocating darkness. The bastard who did this was clever; efficiently torturing him both mentally and physically.

At Gwen's continuous screams after an eternity, he finally snapped.

FUCK THIS SHIT!

His fear manifested into rage. Pain, fear and sanity was all devour by a strong sense of murder.

The filth who did this was sick in the head, whatever grudge they have against him, knew exactly where to push all the right buttons, on instant _repeat._ **The scum was dead.** Once he gets out of here the little shit will die, he won't be sending this bastard to the Null Void. No, the place was way too good for this sickening jackass. The asshole will be slaughter by his fucking hands.

**Whoever the fuck planned this sick shit was going to pay. The motherfucker will be torture, skinned, sink in burning acid before they can beg him to end their miserable existence! **

"**I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" **Ben yelled in pure hysteria as he completely lost himself in a beast like rage struggling against his confines.

He now couldn't even feel the pain.

* * *

"Ben don't go!" She ran and ran trying hard to reach out her right hand desperately trying to cling onto his fading back. But no matter how fast she chase him, screamed and yelled at him, he never turned back, never seeming to notice her as she cried for him to stop and just look at her. So desperate in getting her cousin's attention she stumbled and trip over herself landing face first onto the concrete floor. Laying on the ground in pain with her knees and hands in a bloody mess, Gwen struggled to get up and continue with her pursuit. She didn't care about the pain because she was hopeful that her fall would gain Ben's attention, but she was sadly mistaken. He was getting further and further away and she was terrify to be left behind.

"Don't leave me!"

Her tears continue flowing and the figure was still walking away. She close her eyes in utter despair. When she finally open them too afraid that he would be gone... She didn't expect to see two of him. But what surprised her was that one was turning back, while the other now wearing red continued his path. She couldn't see his face but the Ben who turned was coming back to her. She smiled as he reach his hand out to her. She eagerly grab his outstretch hand as she looked up.

The sky was an ominous red and black rose petals rained from the heavens.

What she saw made her froze in fear. The sclera of his eyes were black and his iris were a dark crimson. There were tears of blood dripping down his face... His smile was predatory. His clothes were all black showing none of the brilliant green she was expecting. His hand was griping tightly onto hers, his nails dug deeply into her skin. It was starting to bleed and she forced her hand away. It was futile as he pull her closer to him. His entire body was cold. Ben then brought his icy lips to her ear and she could feel the frozen breath.

_"You're mine."_

Gwen woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily as her heart pound in her chest. She was in a dizziness like state of unease as it filled her with a whirlpool of trepidation. This wasn't her usual nightmares. This foreboding fear wasn't good.

She got a bad feeling about this…

* * *

"What took you so long?" The boy in front asked in a cocky tone.

"I was trying to repair all the damages and chaos you caused in those dimensions you visited. The dimensions that heavily relies on your military strength is in an absolute mess. That was your plan right? Creating chaos to keep me busy."

The boy only laughed.

"Benjamin it's not too late to stop all this and return everything to the way it was. You don't have to do _this._"

"I have lost too much just to reach this point. Do you really expect me to turn back now? Tell me, why bother discussing this with me when you clearly know the results?" The tyrant came closer with a gleaming amusement in his dark emeralds.

"Unlike Eon, I considered you to be a reasonable person Benjamin."

"You're funny when you're not trying. How could someone like me, who came, saw and end up conquering the dimensions I visited be reasonable? And I thought you were more concern with my military holding this dimension hostage." The demon let out a snort.

The man who can travel through time and space frowned.

"Guess I have no choice but to stop you by force, Benjamin."

"Why do you think you could stop me this time? You know Professor, all of this could have been prevented if you had brought Gwen back to me. It's because of your actions—no it's due to the actions untaken that we're here now. Tell me, why didn't you do anything?"

"You already know the answer and its outcome. After all, it's too late to change anything now."

"True. However, I prefer that it be _him_ instead of _me!_ Why take her away from me?"

"Because Benjamin, everything has a purpose."

"She is mine to begin with." The devil narrowed his eyes turning them a sinister jade.

"You know full well what I'm referring to."

"No, I don't. I always hated your riddles. Guess our conversation ends here."

"Indeed. Then I'll be taking my leave."

"I wish I could say the same."

"What is going on?! Why can't I use my powers?!"

"_Professor Paradox_, you really assumed _I_ wasn't prepared for our meeting? After all, this place was especially build for you. Your own isolation chamber invented by the one and only Azmuth." The monster standing above him smirked. For some reason his legs were weak and his eyes heavy.

_"What are you planning?"_

**"No spoilers." **The devil smiled.

"You are a great unspeakable evil! A catastrophe upon us! The Devil himself!"

"Wow. This is the first time I've witness you this distress. Then if you don't mind, I would like you to stay out of this one. After all, no one likes a meddler… Do enjoy the sleeping gas."

His eyes became hazy, "You won't get away with this…"

"But I already have."

That was the last thing he saw before the gas in the room finally took him.

And darkness consumes all.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Kevin stop!" Julie shouted as she yank her wrist out of his tightening grip.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How could you just leave them like that?! We need to go back and tell them it was all a misunderstanding! Maybe… maybe we can convince Gwen—"

"There's no point if Ben sticks near her like the plague." Kevin replied as he sat down on a nearby bench. They were now at the park. He was still messily dressed, but dressed nonetheless with his hair and clothes disordered and wrinkled. She was in the same situation.

"About Ben…"

Kevin glared up at her.

"Don't you get it Julie? That fucking bastard _drugged _us!"

Julie's eyes widen in shock.

"W-What…? Ben wouldn't do that!" She protested.

"Yeah, he did. Otherwise, explain his possessive behaviors, why we can't remember having sex in _his house _and the cause of this fucking headache!" Kevin stood angrily and at his every word, he would jabbed her painfully with his index finger, managing successfully to push her back every time.

"Well… It's true Ben is acting strange… But don't you think Gwen was strange too?" Julie injected as she slapped Kevin's pointing finger away.

"Duh, that's for sure. She would usually listen to reason. She was completely hysterical—"

"And Ben was oddly calm the whole time… Like… he was enjoying it." Julie shivered as she finished Kevin's sentence.

There was an eerily silence between them.

Julie was again reminded by Ben's sinister glare. The way he utterly dominated the situation like a tyrant looking down on his insignificant subjects and the horror of his obsession towards Gwen. Julie never imagine she would get herself in such a frightening situation. It never occur to her that Ben could be so... She harshly shook her head, trying to rid herself of the image.

"So, what now?" She questioned.

"We save Gwen." Kevin's voice was clear and determined.

"…Hey… What about Ben? Do you really think that scary person was Ben…?"

Kevin was quiet as he sat back down and stare at his fists.

With the welcome silence she was encouraged to continue. "Maybe that's an alien disguised as him! Or he's being brainwash! He might be in danger!"

"Why do you keep on defending him?! He drugged you knowing full well this would happen! He's a monster!" Kevin stated trembling in anger.

"…But there is a possibility that Ben was replac—" She was interrupted with a baritone, "You're close to the truth, human girl."

Both exhausted teens turned to the source of the voice.

Kevin stood up straight as he pulled Julie back and moved in front.

**"What are _you_ doing here, _Vilgax?!_"**

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

The weekend passed in a blink of an eye. In the end she never went to Kevin's house and Grandpa Max never came to visit. He had to leave because of a sudden Plumber's emergency (Surprisingly Ben never asked about the emergency. In a matter of fact, he allowed her to speak the entire time through the Plumber Badge). After _that_ devastating morning, Ben convinced her to help him with the bake sale. So throughout Saturday they baked, anything from cookies, brownies to cupcakes and muffins, they made it all. It was odd, but surprisingly fun. Gwen knew Ben was trying to cheer her up seeing as she fell asleep like a baby after she cried her eyes out. It was super embarrassing, however knowing it was Ben who saw her, she didn't really mind all that much. And she knew Ben was only trying to help her forget the whole Kevin and Julie thing.

Gwen was thankful, but she also wanted to ease his pain. After all, he experienced the same suffering… but compared to her, he was surprisingly more mature in handling the aftereffects. Yet, she still wanted to be his support seeing as Ben was acting increasingly _strange _and after that crazy moment (which will not be named) and her newest nightmare, it was a cause for concerns. Knowing Ben who always act in the extremes, he might completely close himself off due to the fear of getting hurt… Yeah, that might be a highly possible reason seeing as Julie was his first girlfriend… and maybe it'll take a while more for the wounds to heal… meaning Ben can act spontaneously during this time. Definitely this trauma will leave deep scars on them both. And now that this happened of all things… Ben practically implied that he only needed family… This was a great concern because she couldn't be with him forever.

For now she will take slow steps to recovery. She would help her cousin along the way. The wounds will heal. Everything will be normal again. She won't date for awhile (maybe a long while) but she won't become so afraid to ever be with someone again. But Ben might be a different story... But knowing him she might be completely wrong and in time he'll find another girl he likes! So with an optimistic mindset she went through the motion of each day.

When Sunday rolled in, she was helping Ben set up the bake sales as well as aiding to hand out the treats. Normalcy and busying herself always helped her forget all her worries. As always, wherever Ben goes, there would be crowds. It was annoying to the point of lunacy. It was like watching the same scene over and over again as his fangirls repeatedly flirts and offers their assistance, while trying to get his phone number, schedule and DNA samples. The other volunteers, which were thankfully _not_ Ben's admirers, did not mind seeing as they were getting more attention with Ben there. But the work was increasingly harder as more people came and it got rapidly rowdier. People were pushing to get glimpses of the famous Hero and having the Media there didn't help. It would likely end in disaster like usual. Ben will always mess things up after all.

But unexpectedly, Ben got the situation under control because the rest of the day was surprisingly peaceful. It all happened when he announced the idea of getting a handshake, his autograph and pictures with him if they donate for mental health awareness. The treats then became an added bonus. She was slightly surprise how resourceful and commanding Ben was. This was the first time he initiated using his fame for the goodness of others. Usually he would just bathe in the screaming cheers, then run away when it gets too chaotic and eventually destroying the entire event. For a second she seriously considered her cousin was replaced with his good twin lost at birth. Then she quickly dismissed the notion when he came to her with a cocky grin as he stuffed himself with bake goods given to him by his _fans._ Gwen rolled her eyes, gave him a teasing punch to the arm and continued the process for the rest of the day.

That evening Ben drove her home and she thanked him. Before she could head in to greet her parents, her doofus of a cousin suddenly shouted, "Gwen!"

She turned, looking at him to continue.

"It's not bad spending time together right?" He gave her a big goofy smile.

Gwen stare at him puzzled. What was he getting at? Even if she doesn't want to, they were _always _together. They were best of friends. Her friends sometimes teased her that she and Ben were joined at the hips. She only sighed and let out a small smile.

"Stupid, we're always together!" She stuck her tongue out and went inside.

What she missed was her cousin's menacing frown covered by the shadows of the night.

* * *

Myaxx was ashamed with what she was doing. In a sense she was volunteering herself to torture another lifeform. She wasn't a torturer, she was a scientist! But really? Who cares at this point when fear lurks everywhere and you're trapped in a lion's den? So torturer she was. She definitely don't want to end up like Azmuth. Imprisonment was a pleasant term for labeling Azmuth's current predicament.

Therefore, now it has been days without sleep since she have been overseeing this insane act. She watched the bloody teenage boy through the double mirror slowly break down and be consumed with madness to the point of being unsure that it was psychologically human... the teen transformed into a raging beast hungry for murder. In a way, it satisfies her to see the same face of the monster she despised so much go through such torture. At a certain point of this torture session Myaxx made herself think it was _him._ It was getting harder to tell the difference between the two; the lines were blurring that it was getting easier to think the person in there was that monster getting what he deserved for destroying life like it was meaningless. She knew she was losing her sense of self, reality and overall going utterly crazy, similarly to everyone else working for this demon! They were all being devoured by his madness.

"Higher the dose." The devil spoke beside her.

At this point she knew not to question. She press a few controls on her tablet and mechanical sharp hands inside the room injected the needle into the boy's neck.

As soon as the substance was inserted, there came a loud deafening scream in the room that penetrated through the thick walls and pierce into her ears. She cringed at the horrible sound of a cracking pitch.

"Now bring the shock to maximum." The devil grin in glee as his eyes gleam dark pools of fury.

Myaxx stared at the _green eyes devil _in utter horror.

"But… with the heighten pain medication and additional stimulus to his current nervous system… That would potentially be fatal." She whispered.

"He won't die. Do it." His calm voice spoke volumes.

Suddenly a stupid bravery spark in her as she asked, "…Don't you think this is too extreme? Why go through the effort of torturing him when you could simply end him and be done with?!"

His green eyes glare her down. Myaxx only wished the floors could shallow her whole. The monster before her was not in a good mood ever since he got back. She could never gauge his exact emotional state. He was always flipping his switch and that was a ticking time bomb for her. When she thought he wouldn't reply, the devil in the shape of a mere boy spoke.

"That would be merciful. It's more fun to let him suffer before he dies. This is my revenge."

She saw the tyrant before her smirk in pure hatred, loathing and his green eyes that screamed of jealousy.

"…You're _crazy_…" The words accidently slipped out. She immediately covered her mouth as her body trembled in terror.

"No," The devil then point at the screaming boy in the white room.

**"He's the one crazy enough to _want_ his own cousin. That's crazy."**

The space around them became distorted, the situation was devoured in shades of red, green, white, black, and soundless screams all wrapped neatly within the space of insanity.

The darkness of the room made his sharp eyes glow an eerie jade as his index finger stayed pointing at the thrashing boy still receiving the electric shock.

Myaxx was utterly speechless. Does this person before her not comprehend what he just said? Does he not understand his actions? His own madness? The utter craziness he would go to for his selfish desires? _The crimes he committed for his twisted love?!_

_Just how deep is this abyss…?_

Myaxx didn't_ need _an answer because the consuming obsession in his jade eyes said it all. Her eyes closed in resignation. She truly was stuck in hell.

Truly, a tragedy is upon her.

* * *

**TBC**

Sorry for the late update. It's because I have been working on my other story, but this story will not die on my part!

Again there are lots of symbolism so look for them ;)

**Reviews are love!**


	8. Interlude: Ein

Hi! I'm back :D

For this part of the story please _think carefully what the sounds represent_! Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

**Interlude: Ein**

_It began with a hopeful start; an impulsive decision and a stubborn will. It was a burning determination with no outlet. In simple term, it was pure desperation. What began as the burning desire to fix his mistakes turned into a muddle turmoil of wanting results. It wasn't _how _anymore, it became no matter the consequences. _

_Initially, it was a quest to better himself as a person and be able to show Gwen that the life she saved wasn't a worthless-piece-of-selfish-shit. He really tried. Or he _did_ tried. _

_It's how you get there in the end, right? _

_**But **as always, everything began the moment he stopped thinking and dived head first. _

_So when he started at the age of 10, he could only concluded it as plain stupidity; naïve to the extreme with confidence to match. He had assumed it would take a year at most because really, how many universes was there anyways? _

_After all, he was a stupid kid._

* * *

Ben stare at the large digital clock glowing brightly in the darkness of the room. The red numbers were synced up with the white walls. They enclose him like prison bars. Time was entrapping him into deafening silence. There were seconds that moved with every teasing beat, minutes that were dawdling than the last and hours that screamed in endless torment. Green eyes narrowed to glare at the digital fiend, daring it to move any slower. At this point he wanted to go Four Arms and pound the shit out of these walls. Oh wait, he tried that. It didn't work. A loud _ring_ suddenly vibrated in the darkness signalling the end of another 24 hours. He witness the walls adding to the count.

_72:00:01_

The burnet let out a huff and rolled over to his side.

Damn Azmuth and his crazy ideas.

He heard sounds and several heavy footsteps. He closed his eyes and lazily stood up. Another pack of stronger aliens ready to get their asses' kick. He would be delighted if he was saving the day, but he wasn't. Instead, he was getting tired, bored. No matter the extent of his love for battling aliens, this was getting ridiculous. He has been imprisoned for 3 days now! Azmuth called this a type of training. He calls it punishment since he was irritating the Galvan. But it wasn't his fault he was getting impatient! He only wanted to save Gwen as soon as possible!

Ben let out a frustrated sigh. His anger was draining him, he needed to control his temper or there would be no sleep later. This whole room was monitoring his mental and physical status. He hated how he was being observed and controlled.

This entire scenario was an experiment…probably. He figured once the Galvans were satisfy with whatever data they were looking for, he would be let out. Maybe Azmuth figured it would help him with his patience?

He chuckled. Not likely.

There were only ever 3 sounds made inside the room. A _ring_ was Hero time, a _click_ was basic life necessities, or his resting period and a _tick_ was the problem solving stage. He hated the latter the most because it wasn't only math questions and other tiresome school subjects forced upon him, but problems about survival, ethnics, morals to politics and things he wouldn't know at his age. He would get shock by the collar around his neck if his answers were wrong. 3 tries or electrocution. The electric shock didn't kill, it fricking hurts! Then a robotic monotonous voice would explain the reasoning and theories behind the actual answer. He would have to listen thoroughly or be electrocuted again! Worse of all, after the dull lecture he would have to recite the entire thing! If he fail to do so... there would be no food or sleep for the next 12 hours, which was worse than the electric shock!

When he said he would do anything to get Gwen back, he seriously couldn't imagine this!

With the first week ending, the burnet became worry to the point he was wasting his energy aimlessly. Then panic creeps in. When will Azmuth let him out? Didn't the Galvan have enough data? Next came outrage. He demanded to be let out. He protested by denying any food or water given. But soon he deeply regretted it because the routine recklessly continued. It would not stop. No matter what he says or do, there was no reply. No contact of any kind.

It would not stop...

_Ring. _

It would not stop!

_Click. _

_Tick. _

As the second week passed, he started feeling homesick. He missed his parents—heck, he even missed his mom's awful vegetarian dishes! He missed his Grandpa, Gwen and the Rustbucket and their everyday normalcy of kicking alien butt! He wanted his life back. But he couldn't return because of his selfishness and stupidity that caused his current predicament. The reason why Gwen had disappear from his life was forever presented in his nightmares. He couldn't even get decent sleep!

Sleep doesn't come easy to him now...

And the food here was tasteless because it was served in vitamins and pills! He wanted to blame someone-anyone! But he brought this upon himself. This was his fault. _He_ was the reason why he was locked up here. It was his mistakes that destroyed the majority of his life... So he can't go back until he finds Gwen and bring her home. He can't face his Grandpa, his parents, her parents! So for now he just have to deal with it.

All he could do was deal with it.

He said he would do anything, after all.

_Tick._

_Click. _

…deal with it…

_Ring._

_Tick._

_Click._

…deal with it…

_Ring._

How long can he last…?

_Tick._

As the third week passed he was hopeful that maybe Tetrax had told his Grandpa and that soon the Plumbers would bust in here to drag him back home.

He waited.

_Tick._

Waited.

_Ring._

His Grandpa never came. It would only be within the realm of his dreams. The small span of time when he doesn't have nightmares…

_Click. Tick. Tick. Ring. Ring. Tick. Click. Ring. Tick. Tick. Click. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring!_

When the fourth week came he became restless. Was Azmuth really helping him? Why was he still here? It's been a month! They were wasting precious time! If he searched for Gwen a day sooner he might find her quicker and therefore be home faster! He had enough of the Galvan's bullshit. Creator of the Omnitrix or not he will give the tiny alien a piece of his mind!

He did.

Four weeks ago.

_Tick. _

_Tick. _

_Click. _

How many weeks has it been? He had lost track... No, he didn't bother calculating the time.

He looked at the red on the walls.

_1012:47:08 _

It expanded to the thousands...when did that happened?

He was too tired to bother. Thinking, screaming, eating was too exhausting.

_Ring._

When will this end…?

He hope it does soon...

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. _

Annoying.

Stupid, ANNOYING QUESTIONS!

SHUT UP!

It sounded like a timer, a bomb ticking away.

He would probably explode soon.

Maybe he had?

_Tick._

**"What is a Hero?"**

**"What is a Hero?"**

**"What is a Hero?"**

They were random. Unpredictable. Every time he wakes up it was to a sound.

Annoying.

Annoying.

Annoying.

_Tick._

How long can he survive?

How much longer can he last?

When can he get out?

Is Grandpa looking for him?

_Ring._

What was happening outside?

Is his parents worry?

How long will it be?

When can he see Gwen?

**_When can he go home?! _**

_Ring._

It's punishment.

_Ring. Click. Ring. Tick. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. **Ring!**_

His Omnitrix timed out.

Large, ferocious, sharp, hairy, small, cold, blue, purple, orange, yellow, explosive, hot, tall, round, wide-aliens continued to trap him in the small interior of the room. This was the sixth-maybe the eighth time his Omnitrix timed out. It was so utterly useless he lost count.

He glared at the sharp claws and shining teeth of the beasts confronting him.

He learned his lesson. Although they were all fakes, these virtual monsters' attacks were very real.

He bleed multiple times trying to escape.

What was hilarious was that only his blood remained when the time limit was reached. And the blood and guts from the aliens as he take them down felt real as well. But it all vanishes when a sound came.

During these situations he learned quickly to either avoid till the time ran out, or fight like his life depended on it. The latter would only be chosen if he was completely surrounded with no escape. Weapons were provided during these stages. Let's hope this time he gets something sharp and pointy instead of a table cloth.

Better than a dream, he was in a game.

Only Game Over, means your dead.

_Click. _

He survived.

The fork in his hand instantly vanished like the rest of the aliens. Surprisingly, silverware was pretty offensive. Stabbing them in the eye was the most efficient.

He immediately reached for the first aid box, a fresh, clean pair of clothes and ventured to the open door of the room. Only during this stage could he shower, tend to his wounds, eat, drink and sleep.

Most of the time he prefer to glare at the digital clocks and the Galvans behind those walls.

_Ring._

He noticed.

The _click _was very rare compared to the other sounds.

This annoyed him because they were playing with him.

_Ring._

_Tick. _

_Tick._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Click._

The eerily glow of the red digital numbers consumed him. Darkness surrounds him. White walls boxing him in. Numbers constantly growing…glowing thick like blood. He was suffocating in the silence. Alone with those dreadful sounds…

_Ring_.

Alone.

In the end, he was alone.

_Ring_.

_Tick._

_Ring._

He wondered what was worse. Dying in your own blood while vanishing to be another face in the endless crowds... Or surviving in this consuming nightmare that doesn't seemed to end?

He wondered who was the actual monster. The one having sharp, large claws, a deformed body structure, green slimy skin, a head of a goat with golden eyes, body of a gorilla having a tail of a venomous snake... Or a green eyes boy with brown hair, a small frame soaking with blood and guts and killing mindlessly?

He wondered if maybe Gwen had cast a spell on him playing one of her nasty pranks. He gave up on the idea because she would never torture him with her death.

_Tick._

**"Who are you?"**

"I know where I am."

**"Who are you?"**

"I am here."

**"Who are you?"**

"In hell."

He felt a strong shock throughout his entire body. He felt the impact of the ground and close his eyes.

Maybe it was good to close his eyes and sleep in dreamless peace. Forever.

He doesn't feel the shocking sensation anymore. He was numb.

A passing thought came: Will someone save him?

_Ring._

If he stay in this room any longer…

_Ring._

…he fear he might lose his mind.

_Ring. _

Perhaps he did.

**_[Someone save me!]_**

_Click. _

"_Boy, are you truly determined to find the girl?"_

_"Of course!" _

_"Then why don't you make yourself useful and take your training seriously?" _

"_How the hell is learning math supposed to help?!" _

"_Knowledge is the key to gain wisdom. As you are, you will not survive in the universe if you don't apply yourself." _

"_I don't need to apply myself,_ _I have the Omnitrix! I'll just fight my way through." _

"_By yourself? In the vast universes?"_

_"Yeah. I'll do it. Alone if I have to."_

_The Galvan sigh._

"_You have a long way to go." _

**_Tick. _**

Cold sweat mixed with the sound drowns him awake as green eyes flashed open.

Everything was shrouded in darkness.

**"How desperate are you?" **

This was the 666th question.

The glow of the crimson lights seemed enlightening as the voice spoken broadcast itself from above. A revelation struck him like when he saw the pixels from the aliens below floated up and vanished, felt the chill of his breath tingling within the air as his sweat stream down his chin...or was it tears...? He doesn't know…he was numb in his muscles and bones.

But at that moment everything became extremely clear. The fog inside his mindscape vanished into a starry sky.

Even though he couldn't see…

…didn't recognized…

…himself…

…anymore.

It was brilliantly clear.

**"How desperate are you?"**

His ears were ringing. There was this annoying sound coming from the room. It wasn't the irritating click, tick or ring. He doesn't recognize the strange sound… It took him a second to realize it was his laugher! The sound of his voice was so unfamiliar...it didn't even registered till now. How long has he let himself be caged in here to have forgotten the sound of his own voice? It was hilarious!

He couldn't stop.

How childish he was being. How stupid he was.

How could he forget?

"**How desperate are you?"**

No one will save him. This was clear.

What was his purpose? Why is he still here? Why was he still alive? Why had he survived?

_That's right...He needed to rescue Gwen._

Then why was he complaining?

Why would anyone help him?

He was a worthless, selfish waste of space after all. He doesn't deserved to be save.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yet**, he needed to live, he'll survive.

He must save Gwen.

She deserved to be save.

By no one, but him.

His life, for hers.

It was a promise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Enough to stop being a hero."**

A hero was a lone figure admired by many. In order to save Gwen he couldn't be a hero. He couldn't be everyone's Hero because he couldn't save everyone. What he needed was resources, people and power. _He would do anything to achieve it._

He wasn't a Hero…because they always arrive in the nick of time to save the day. They were never saved by others.

But in all honestly, deep down he knew from the beginning that he never was a real Hero.

He pretended to be. He was childishly playing Hero. A fake.

**"**_**I'll just be **_**her**_** hero." **_

...but it was enough if he was someone's Hero.

Ben waited for the stinging pain.

It never came.


	9. Of Impossible Things

**Chapter 7: Of Impossible Things**

_"Impossible love… I'm very much afraid they will become an addiction."_—Cesare from The Borgias

* * *

—Flashback—

"Max check this out."

"What do you think it is?" The Hawaiian shirt Plumber asked in a serious tone. Even he knew from looking at the multiple red blinking dots on the monitors that something was coming. The red glow seemed to indicate that something was happening, quietly, subtlety without anyone's knowledge...like an encroaching fear, something Max felt was a foreshadowing of terrible things to come.

"Don't know. The monitors are detecting something, but when we send out a recon team they reported that nothing was there. The monitors have been like this since that power surge last Thursday! With that much power which could potentially split planets apart... It brought something with it since that something is appearing everywhere in all parts of the universe! Whatever it is, these things are big." Although the man sounded amaze with the data displayed on the monitors, there was unease in his voice. It was clear his friend was worry that there might be a chance that there were unknown entities that came. Unfortunately, the problem was that those entities could see them, but they could not see it. Whatever it was is dangerous, if it caused a power surge throughout the universe.

"So this was the high level alert you were talking about..."

"Well… It's part of it." His friend chuckled nervously.

"Then what's the other part, Nick?"

"See for yourself." The dishwater blond inserted a few keys on his device and a communication screen appeared.

**"****Greetings, Maxwell Tennysonnn." **The all too familiar voice hissed out.

Max was caught off guard just for a second before he could compose himself and reply, "Vilgax, this is certainly an unwelcome surprise. Is this your doing?"

**"****On the contrary, but perhaps you would rather believe in a friend you called Tetrax." **

At this point, Max regretted not visiting his grandkids before heading out early Saturday morning to tend to his duties. They were all supposed to spend the weekend together before he received an emergency call from his Plumber Badge. Well, at least he had called before stepping into a warzone.

Today Max thought, was going to be a long day.

—End of Flashback—

* * *

"Gwen let's go to an amusement park!"

Spontaneously Ben announced this at lunch. At first she had plainly refused. It was one of those hectic Wednesdays when she needed to start on her homework ASAP! Her advance classes _does not_ allow her a social life. It was only lunch, yet she already have two essays, a math test to study for and a science project to work on. She also reasoned that Ben must have a mountain of overdue and current assignments as well. There was no way they could go to an amusement park. But to her utter shock and horror, Ben announced he had completed his in class and had handed them in.

Although, she was not in any of Ben's classes, she knew his teachers. Most especially, Mrs. Allegan who was a well-known strict marker and a perfectionist of the English literature. She had passed that class with barely an A-! She worked her ass off and spend sleepless nights trying to perfect her essays just so the woman would give her a B+. Usually she was in the A+ range in all of her subjects. That mark made a permanent stain on her perfect record! Therefore, how could Ben possibly finish his essay during class?!

Unless…

"You better not have cheated or wrote random stuff down—"

"No way! I wanna get into your advance classes."

This also took her by surprise. Ben never was slightly inclined by academics or thought about the prospects of his education! All he seemed to invest his time in was his fame, heroism and Sumo Slammers. Something was up. Her cousin must be planning something stupid again. She couldn't expect anything less from him.

"…Why?" She asked sceptically.

"Isn't it obvious?" He stated with that all knowing smirk of his.

She rolled her eyes. No it wasn't obvious to her because she doesn't read doofus. And mostly she didn't like being thrown off her game seeing as she was usually the know-it-all. But Gwen did consider it for a minute and then ease into a grin.

"Can you even do it? Last time I check, you were barely passing math!"

"Wanna bet?"

Gwen observed her cousin. The brunet seemed to be more confident than she thought. Unfortunately for him, she has an amazing memory, and knowing her cousin for years she estimated that she would win by a landslide!

"And if I win?"

"I'll do whatever you want for a day."

"Only a day?" She raise her eyebrow and pretended to look up in consideration.

"Fine. Three. But if I win…no matter what, you have to stay by my side."

Gwen thought it was a weird exchange, but she threw all cautions to the wind seeing as it was a tempting wager. She was going to win anyways so why not?

"Okay deal."

"Then let's create a contract." Ben answered without missing a beat.

"Wow, you're awfully serious about this aren't you?" She joked.

"When it comes to you, I'm always serious." He winked, replying in a teasing tone while smirking.

She could only rolled her eyes trying to ignore the obvious reddening of her cheeks. If Ben wasn't her family, their conversation so far would seem like a couple flirting. But he was family and family members are always close. Being blood-related they could get away with many things...right? Right! It's just her doofus of a cousin.

So when it was made, signed and each of them have a copy of their own, Ben looked at her with a childish glee in his eyes. His expression and actions seemed bright and cheerful like a kid during Christmas about to receive everything they ever wanted. It was like he knew something she didn't. This didn't settle well with her. Nowadays Ben seemed to have this peculiar air to him. He just know things she didn't like he could foresee them before they happened. It wasn't like Ben or did Ben always possess that kind of trait and she never noticed?

"So, about the amusement park—"

"Not today. Unlike you, I have homework."

"And if you're finish, then can we go?"

"Maybe."

"Then let me help!"

_"You...?"_

"Yup!"

It was absurd. But she decided to humour him. She brought out her physic questions just to let him have a taste of defeat and the bet he'd gotten himself into. Astonishingly, he blew her mind solving in seconds the one question she pondered for hours and couldn't manage to figure out till the end. Then he started to explain in surprising details and step by step examples on how to solve the question. Gwen was increasingly confused by his sudden knowledge, but she still appreciated the help. Next she took out the outline of her essay just to see if the last few minutes were a stroke of luck and that Ben was still her doofus of a cousin. She was once again blown away when he tackle the topic of the assignment and revised her thesis. He labelled down some solid arguments that supported the thesis and overall immensely improving it. Gwen started to consider the odds of her winning the bet if Ben was displaying this level of intellect…to the fact of her ever truly knowing her own cousin.

* * *

"Hey Gwen what were you guys talking about at lunch?" An ember hair girl sitting in front suddenly asked.

"What?" Gwen look up from her physic textbook to the three curious people staring openly at her.

"C'mon! Tell us. Everyone is curious!" The smiling girl waved her hands up in a gesture of excitement.

It was Ruby Coles, one of those naturally beautiful and talented people that doesn't seemed to lack anything. Those types of people who Gwen naturally dislike. The ones who doesn't need to try hard to get what they want and tends to slack. Yes, that was the type of person Ruby was. Gwen known the girl for 2 years unsurprisingly all in the advance classes for IB students. Although she was reluctant to admit it, the girl does stand out with her natural wavy ginger locks, renaissance-like features and light gray eyes. She was cheerful and extraordinarily smart!

God really is unfair. Gwen couldn't find any faults in the girl to hate like Britney. The ember hair girl wasn't a bitch and doesn't seem to brag or take advantage of others. She was well-known in the school for being a party girl. Her popularity was only second to Britney seeing as Ruby rather joined the computer programming club than the cheerleaders. Yet, people just naturally swarm around her and oddly enough with nothing to hate on, Gwen could only 'dislike' the girl.

Maybe she was being pity. Perhaps it was that one time when Ruby got a higher grade than her even though Gwen was actually studying while the ginger was hosting an end of the year party. What was worse was the fact that Ruby had invited her…but she decided to study rather than go. Or maybe it's just the girl's personality? Ruby seemed so carefree, fulfilled and simply radiates happiness. The girl didn't have to worry about aliens, crime fighting, and the burdens of the universe on her shoulders… But mostly Gwen was _jealous_ of Ruby's normal teenage life. Ruby didn't experience what Gwen had gone through, how death creeps up on her every single day, not knowing when she could die or even the definition of suffering! Why can't she be happy? Truly, she was a horrible person for wanting another person's happiness…and for wishing that they would suffer instead of her. Gwen was ashamed, she couldn't look Ruby in the eye.

"Oh… It was nothing. Ben was just being his typical self."

"Really?" Ruby questioned with a raised eyebrow then continued with, "I think he changed…You know. Like before he was cocky and childishly confident! I really hate that about a person, but now I think he's kind of cool! No, like SUPER DUPER COOL!" The squeal finished with a longing sigh.

Gwen was taken aback before remarking, "What?! No way…_Ben?_ My cousin, Ben?"

"Of course! Because well…you know he has this kind of mysterious commanding atmosphere around him now. Like super mature! He's like oozing out manliness, or maybe it's just hormones?" She ended with a loud laugh.

The redhead noticed the other two girls giggling beside Ruby nodding in agreement. Ruby's eyes were gleaming while she had the biggest and most brightest smile on her small perfectly framed pretty face…in other words, fangirling mode. Gwen knew the look. It was one of those worshipping blinded admiration look that would willingly put someone on a high pedestal. The ones who are hard to get rid of because they are blinded by their idolization of said person. Yet, Gwen couldn't get pass the point that girls, actual smart, pretty girls in her IB class are admiring Ben for his maturity! No way was her dorky doofus of an immature brat cousin anything cool, mysterious or mature! These people are obviously being fooled!

"Wait guys… Are we really taking about the same person here?"

"Well of course _you _don't think that! You're his cousin!" The black hair girl on Ruby's right jokingly announced.

"You're lucky you get to hang around him without a reason. You guys get to talk like all the time! Meanwhile we have to find ways to initiate a conversation with him!" The brunette on Ruby's left only sigh in defeat.

"If only he wasn't taken…" Ruby whispered in disappointment. But then oddly she had a knowing gleam in her eyes as she uttered to herself, "But that will probably end soon."

Gwen flinch at the last comment. No one seemed to catch it except her. Bad memories were resurfacing. Julie plus Kevin, equals bad train of anguish thoughts. For whatever reasons and consideration for Ben's current health, Gwen decided not to tell these lovesick girls about her cousin's recent breakup and now single status factor. Oddly she didn't want anyone to know and wondered how long till anyone finds out. She wondered if Ben feels the same way… Then she stopped her train of reckless thoughts before it got anymore bizarre. Why would she be curious about Ben's next romance!?

"Hey talk to you later." Ruby winked and turned around.

"Alright, class is starting!" Mr. Clark suddenly announced and Gwen decided it was better if she focus instead of wondering about Ben. Although she finds physics considerably challenging, oddly she realize Ben was way harder to deal with.

* * *

She wasn't a 'Yes man', but Ben was always an exception.

Because in the end, Ben had convinced her to go to the amusement park. Now she was in his DX Mark 10. She was a little frustrated since lunch and irritated after that chat in physic. Firstly, how did Ben hide such intelligence from her till now? Did he take her for a fool? No, that wasn't possible… She knows Ben… So what was happening?! Then to the fact that people are admiring him for his personality than his heroism or even considering a romantic relationship with the doofus… Really she doesn't get why she was pissed about that! Then the whole cycle repeat fueling her frustration.

_"__It's 3:30 PM, you all know what that means… It's time for your favourite hosts: Kate!"_

Gwen was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the radio resounding inside the car.

_"__And Nate!" _

She turned to her cousin. The burnet was simply looking at the road and smiling to himself. Was Ben a person who turned on the radio during a car ride? Was he always this carefree and cheerful? Cool or mysterious? Mature? Does she truly know her cousin?

_"__And you're listening to Hot Topic 101.0! The best topics of today!" _

Although Gwen never really listen to the radio much, she knew this radio station since many of her friends listens to it. It was a popular station in Bellwood covering all the rising trends, music, news, rumours and the public opinions of those topics. One reason it was so popular was the fact that it doesn't sugar-coat issues as it gets straight to the point. It was like an engaging talk show that was brutally honest. Nowadays, it appears people desire these kinds of media.

_"__To our listeners out there, I would like to start off with the weather!"_

_"__Kate, seriously? The weather?"_

_"__Then do you have a better topic Nate?" _

_"__As a matter of fact… I'm glad you asked Kate!" _

_"__Well, on with it! The suspense is killing me Nate!"_

_"…__Well, it seems that the life of our famous Hero isn't all that fun and games folks." _

_"__Another hot , juicy gossip of Ben Tennyson? Do go on!" _

_"__Not a gossip or a rumour, but a fact! You see… A journalist known as James Coles was lucky enough to venture into the drama of the century!" _

"No...It can't be..." Gwen's voice shook. She was trembling as she bite her nails. Eyes glued to the radio and both ears unveil with crimson locks tuck behind them.

_"__And what is that Nate?" _

_"__Ben Tennyson's girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto and Kevin Levin slept together in his house!" _

_"…__."_

_"__You'll have to expand Nate. Sleepover, right folks? So of course they would be sleeping together in his house!"_

_"__That's sweet Kate, but no. Not just sleeping together my dear Kate."_

_"__You don't mean…!" _

_"__Yes! They had sex! Sex! SEX! But wait! It gets better…" _

_"__Nate, isn't Kevin Levin…"_

_"__Yes he is Kate! For people who doesn't care or have been living under a rock…Kevin Levin is Gwen Tennyson's boyfriend! Therefore, to summarize… Kevin and Julie had sex in Ben's house while the Tennysons were present, they were all under one roof folks! Bad Boy Kevin was bold and daring! Who knew the sweet, modest Julie was just as bold~"_

_"__Mind blown! Wha—"_

She had heard enough. She was so stun that she could not move till now to turn the hatful thing off. True to their name, the radio station was brutally straightforward. But what shocked her mostly was the fact that someone saw it, knows about it and gave the information to the media…. And now it was out! Probably the whole damn nation knows it now! How did this even happened?!

She was trembling. She thought it was all behind her. Yet now… The world would never leave this alone…and her parents! Her parents will find out. It doesn't mattered if they listen to the radio or not, some form of media will reach their ears soon enough! What will they think of her? The world must think she was a laughing stock! She hated being pity more than anything… It was worse than being nude in public!

_"...t__here is proof!" _

Gwen opened her eyes. The radio was turned back on. She reached out to stop it, but a hand stopped her. She looked up with tears in her eyes, begging him to let her turn it off. He only shook his head and said, "We need to know."

She wanted to argue, scream, protest or use violence if necessary. She didn't really want to know… She would rather remain oblivious, ignorant if she needs to. But his hand held hers tightly. He wouldn't relent. She knew he only did it for her own good. They need to know so that later they could defend themselves. Yes, Ben _cared_. That was the reason which held her back from tearing the whole radio station apart.

_"__Proof?"_

_"__Yes! To all those doubtful listeners please tune into this!" _

There was silence. Her eyes were wide. Proof..? What do they mean by proof!?

_"__HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! Kevin…how could you betray me like this!"_

Her breath was stuck in her throat. Her body became rigid and still. How did… That was her voice! There was loud thrashing and crashing noises in the background. That must be the sounds of the thrown furniture. She knew what was coming next.

_"__How could you sleep with Julie of all people?! AND YOU! How could you sleep with someone else's boyfriend when you're in Ben's house?! HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR GOD SAKE!"_

Gwen squeeze her eyes close. Both hands covering her ears, trying to contain the boiling turmoil inside and hoping she wouldn't break down again. She needed support. Anyone will do at this point.

_"GOD! I TRUSTED YOU! The both of you! You guys must think I'm a__n idiot...__an utter fool…" _

She felt a palm grasp her left trembling hand. She instantly grip it tightly. It was like a life line. A string of hope that would save her from drowning in her sorrows. She really did loved Kevin… She had thought he would be the one. She had planned to give herself to him entirely… Yet…yet…! He betrayed her! She had thought that saving the world from alien threats would bring them closer… Instead he had crushed her confidence and self-esteem into shards and scatter them into a hellish desert. There would be no oasis for her, no salvation! Now that it was out… Her friends, her parents… Grandpa Max! No, No, No, _**No!**_ She hated to be pity most! Anyone but him! As long as Grandpa didn't pity her...

_"__Well…we'll cut the tape there folks. So what do you all think? Give us a call at (800) 227-888!" _

_"__Wow Nate! I'm glad we didn't discuss about the weather. Look at all our callers! Never before have I seen such amazing numbers for a topic! Look at all the loving the topic is getting!"_

_"__My pleasure Kate! And you know what that means…"_

_"__Shall we?" _

_"__It's time for the Loving! Now then, who is our first caller… First caller is live!" _

_"__Uh…Hi! Um… This one is for Gwen! Hang in there! Happiness is just around the corner if you look. Everyone is cheering for you!" _

_"__Wow! I can feel the love! And your name is?"_

_"__Carrie. And since I had been through similar circumstances, I empathize. Therefore, I will gladly give my encouragement and support. So don't give up. You'll find someone WAY better! I should know because you're such a beauty and my role model! The guy was blind and stupid not to see it!" _

_"__If you're listening to this Gwen, Carrie, Nate and I are cheering for your happiness! Thanks for your time Carrie, you're officially on my loving list!"_

_"__No, thank you for having me!"_

_"__Now who will our next guest be…? You're on!"_

_"__Hey, I'm Terry. This is for Ben. Dude, if you're listening to this… I'm just saying, you're still famous, young and a superhero! There is plenty of prettier girls out there wanting you. The girl you dated was a bitch. So what? She was stupid to have done it and now she will be hated by pretty much the entire female population. Just saying man, I'm still jealous of you!" _

_"__That was some tough love! Terry my man, you inspire me! Great having you!"_

_"__Thanks Nate. Also I love you Kate! Peace." _

_"__Awwww thanks Terry. Love you too! Now, unfortunately we only have time for one more loving. So the lucky last caller is…"_

_"Drum roll please~"_

_"__Gwen! This is your mother! Where are you? Come home this instant!"_

_"…..."_

_"__Wow. Who would have guessed? Right Nate?"_

_"__Yeah. That was one in a million huh, Kate?"_

Then suddenly the radio was turned off.

"What do you want to do Gwen?" Ben asked. She didn't notice how Ben was observing and analyzing her condition.

She had time to calm herself after listening to the option of the audience. And honestly she did not want to face her parents… Better yet, at all.

"Let's go to the amusement park Ben."

"I thought you would never ask." He answered with a smile as the car speed to their destination.

* * *

It was one of those days when the weather doesn't matches her mood. Similar to floating between two worlds like a bystander watching through a window pane. The weather was hot, sunny and beautifully normal. It was like one of those days where you lazily lie around feeling content as you do nothing. Those moments when you suntan or hang out with friends sitting or swimming on a bleach as you feel the salty breeze and the warm white sand under your feet. It was one of those wonderfully humid days.

Gwen got out of the car. The humid air slam into her face and stayed there like a second skin. She immediately missed the cool air conditioner of the car. Her mood was dampening by the seconds. It was the sensation you get when you're utterly soaked and freezing in the pouring rain. Those torrent days when the rain drowns you in its sorrow as it sink into the depths of your being. The chills which lingers in and under your clothes like a cancer. The penetrating cold that tangle with your frozen breaths and entered you every time you inhale. It was this sort of feeling as she waited in line on this beautiful sunny day with Ben.

"Maybe we should've gone to a water park?"

She looked at him. He had one of those goofy and childish expression on. The one which said that he was trying to be considerate. The look that told her he cared and didn't know how to express it without ruining the mood.

"This is better. It's not as crowded."

"But—"

"The less people there are, the less people notices _you_."

She quickly gauge Ben's reaction. He had a slight confused look before it morphed into dejection.

"Sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing? You're in the same boat as me. _It's not your fault that the entire world knows about it._"

"….I…I just wanted—"

"I know. And you're right. We needed to listen. Sorry… I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"No."

He had this look in his eyes. One that said so many, yet she couldn't decipher it before it vanishes.

"I thought it would be _better_ for you."

Something says he wasn't only talking about the radio broadcast...but before she could ask what he was implying voices from the back and their front were heard.

"Hey isn't that Ben?"

"Wow, it's Ben 10…"

"What is he doing here?!"

"Can I please have an autograph?"

"Wait! Me too!"

"Autograph please!"

"My kids loves you!"

Here we go again. Gwen wanted to roll her eyes and scream.

"Hey! Look he's with a girl!"

"Maybe his new girlfriend?"

"Wow he sure works fast."

"Did you hear what the last one did?"

"Maybe they both che—Ya know!"

"Well, not a surprise there."

"Idiot! That's his cousin!"

"Oh. _Oh!_"

"You mean _that _same cousin!"

"Damn."

"But she is a beauty. Who would abandon that?!"

"It could be other things… Like personality for instance. Ya know how the beautiful are either bitchy, stupid or in her case..._crazy._ Crazy enough that she blew a fuse last week!"

"Or sex."

At that point she have had enough! She was about to confront those gossipers when a hand held firmly onto hers and pulled her ahead.

"Let's go Gwen it's our turn."

"But—"

"People like them aren't worth our time, _something else will._ We're here to have fun remember?" He had a reassuring smile on. Gwen stare at the surreal sight of the moment. This was a first where Ben wasn't starting a fight, instead stopping her from initiating one! How the role has reversed! This had stunned her for a moment before she let out a long exhale, composing herself with her back straight and a confident smile on her lips as she went through the entrance.

Ben was right. They weren't worth it.

_[And later on as she walked in the rain, soaked to her skin she discovered that like Ben had said, something else did get them. Even for her... It was a cruel punishment.]_

* * *

"Hey mister, care to exchange those T-shirts and caps for my jacket?"

"No exchange. You either pay for them or get ou—Hey! Aren't you Ben 10!"

"The one and only! So…do you still offer exchange policies?"

"You bet I do!" The man in front of him shouted in glee.

Who knew fame could be so annoying, yet resourceful at the same time?

He rather like to be less recognized. Better chance of escaping assassination attempts. Or getting away with assassinating someone.

"Here Gwen."

Ben recognized the questioning gaze she gave him.

"They are disguises so we don't get bother again. By now I bet people are coming knowing the Great Ben 10 is here." He stated in an irritated tone.

"Wow, never knew you thought ahead doofus."

"I always do dweeb!"

Both teens laughed.

"But really? Couple shirts? Caps even?"

"What could I do? They only had limited merchandises. Now go and change!"

"Okay there! But if people recognizes us, this is your plan! I'm not going to take the fall when people say that you're dating your own cousin!" Gwen joked as she stick her tongue out and left for the restroom.

Ben however, was stunned. Those words that were meant as a joke pierced him deeply. Dating Gwen… He would never! He did dream about such possibilities, but he had no control of his mind when he sleeps! It was just his tired mind yearning to see Gwen again… Therefore, this was not a date! He had been on dates! Numerous dates all across universes with beautiful women, aliens, nobility and princesses! He was a charmer. What can he say? Gwen couldn't even compare… This was definitely not a date.

"..."

Who was he kidding?! A boy, a girl at an amusement park wearing couple T-shirts and caps? This totally looked like a date! It has all the elements of a date! He and Gwen on a date... Oddly, he doesn't mind… What was he thinking!? She is family. Yet, it tempts him...

With all his whirlpool of thoughts and emotions he changed before realizing it. He was out and waiting. He immediately saw her seeing as they were wearing the exact same shirt.

Now that they were standing side by side, it seemed rather ridiculous. They both stare at each other reaching the same conclusion that they both look like idiots seeing as they had a white T-shirt with a pink big headed mouse with hearts for eyes who was the mascot of this amusement park.

"You sure look dashing, but seriously? Shades?" She stated while putting her ponytail through the back of her cap and positioning it into place.

Ben only did one of his cocky smirk, "Why thank you. Your T-shirt goes wonders with you too." Then he got close and started wiggling his index finger in front of her face to say, "But if you must know dear cousin, with my extremely handsome face and this renowned trademark of a brilliant smile, people will recognize me from miles away! It's a cruel fate to be born with such a handsome face!"

"Truly, such a tragedy, huh?" Gwen said it with all the sarcasm she could muster while trying to maintain her straight face without giggling. It didn't go unnoticed that they were only standing centimetres a part as their nose were almost touching.

"So you admit I have a handsome face?" Ben teased back with a chuckle of his own. The sunglasses covered his green eyes which were so much like hers that she found disappointment since she couldn't see them. But she couldn't admit that could she?

"Yes, once I see you barf your guts out!"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means rollercoaster!" She shouted as she ran to the largest and most extreme. Ben quickly catches up to her with a grin on his lips.

"We'll see."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up!"

"I can't believe you!"

"OKAY already!"

"HAHAHAhaha…. I can't breathe… It huRTS…"

"Then die from lack of oxygen for all I care."

"You…the guy even said it was a first to have someone fainted before the ride even started! And it wasn't the extreme one we went on. It was nothing compared to that and yet you fainted!"

"Let's get this straight. It _wasn't_ the ride but because of the REALLY BIG BLACK CREEPY SPIDER! Its large red eyes, eight legged monstrosity came out of nowhere on to the center of my freaking face alright!"

"Okay there. So how did you enjoy the whole rollercoaster experience as the monstrosity attached itself onto your face? Oh right! You were asleep the entire time!" He hollered as he tried to hold back another set of laughers.

_"Shut up."_

Oh boy, it was obvious that he had went too far and she was upset.

"Gwen."

She ignored him. She kept a fast pace. Never before was she so embarrassed! Everyone on the entire ride started laughing and making jokes afterwards! It was even on camera! The stupid ride had taken a_ photo_! A PHOTO! And unluckily Ben of all people was there to witness it…She can never live this down seeing as he brought the horrifying image!

"Gwen."

"…." _Ignore him Gwen! _

"Gwen."

"WHAT!" She yelled as she turn to his direction.

What she didn't expect was a large vanilla ice-cream cone in her face.

"Aren't you going to take it? It's heavy you know?"

"…Uh, thanks."

She saw he had chosen chocolate with a waffle cone of his own as he started biting it eagerly. They sat down on a bench under the shade of a large tree. While she was just beginning to lick hers, Ben had already finish his.

"…You know… It has been awhile since I had this much fun. I never recall laughing so hard. And this amusement park sure brings back memories." Ben said it with a soft nostalgia in his voice.

"What are you talking about? Just last week you were having the best time of your life."

The redhead stare at the brunet beside her. He was awfully quiet. She had thought he would laugh at the memories, then brag about the experiences he had when attending one of the biggest party of the year. The one held by _Ruby._

"Were you there?" He usher quietly giving her all his attention.

That was a strange thing to ask. Was he trying to mock her? Saying she wasn't cool enough to get an invite? Well, too bad for him! She did but had refuse it to study. So of course, he of all people knew she didn't attend!

"No." She stated harshly.

"Then it wasn't the best time of my life." He replied as he look directly into her eyes. His face a comforting reassurance. Something she didn't understand. Maybe it was the maturity which he rarely displayed. It captivated her… Perhaps he was a tiny bit handsome in this moment with how the lights and shadows cast over his features. Just a tiny bit... Then suddenly she was shaken from her trace as voices entered her ears.

"Isn't that couple adorable?"

"Look how lovely dovely they are!"

"Get a room you two!"

_*Whistle*_

Gwen brought her gaze down. Her ice-cream was melting onto the pavement. Never before was the heat so intense on her cheeks (the weather must be the reason). Her hands and feet were paralyzed (because it was hot and she couldn't stand the heat for long) while her stomach filled with butterflies (the ice-cream was too cold). This embarrassment was different from her last. Strangely, she liked this one a whole lot more…(it must be the heat getting to her head)

"Gwen… _We didn't get caught._" Somehow those words had a forbidden undertone to them.

"Yeah… Thankfully." To her utter shock, her voice sound disappointed. If those people knew who they were and thus knew they were related… Gwen wondered if they could still pass as a couple...

A loud scream of a crying child broke her out of her horror. She looked up. There was a boy crying at his lost balloon with his mother pulling him away as the red balloon floated into the sky. There was also a mascot of an alien, one of Ben's alien holding a rainbow of balloons. Even though the mascot was willing to give the crying boy another balloon, the mother didn't allow her child to have it. It was obvious she had refuse the kind gift to drag her son away.

"That's cruel." She spoke out loud without meaning to.

"I don't think so. The mom is clearly trying to teach her son something."

"And what is that Sherlock?"

"To not take things for granted or to show it's meaningful to cherish something. And the fact that it's irreplaceable once you realized how previous it is... Good things never come twice maybe?"

"Wow never knew you thought so deeply. But it's still cruel! He's only a child."

"What you perceive to be cruel, others might not. It's best to teach them from a young age. They will grow to be better adults."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"You're right. They're Azmuth's words. I only copy and paste!"

The redhead let out a snicker before elbowing the brunet.

"Then using your own words, what is your definition of cruelty?"

She observe Ben. He was strangely quiet like he was debating within himself. She couldn't understand why. Had she asked something she shouldn't have? But most importantly, why wasn't he responding to the script?!

"Wait, let me guess… Not being able to go Hero anymore? Not being famous? Losing your fangirls?"

She tried to ease the mood around them. She was giving him a push, hinting him to follow the script that she finds comfort in. Because like always, there is a script they must obey. Sometimes she feels if they didn't follow this script...things would go out of sync. They wouldn't be able to maintain their current relationship or whatever they had built between them. It's this unofficial script, a hidden rule that existed between them that kept their relationship contain. It's necessary to hide and protect what is inside the brackets, hidden between the words spoken, an aside of sort that should never be read out loud to others. Yet even though she tries. The script was getting unravel and Ben wasn't stopping it from unbinding! Without it…_how will she be able to act around Ben?_

This frightens her. A frown was present on her lips because the mood wasn't light and sweet anymore…it was heavy and daunting.

"Erasing a person." He finally admits.

He had disregarded the script. If he had follow it, he would have inserted a joke, tease or mock. It would have been any form of light humor. _Yet,_ he did none of that. He was serious. Ben had gone off-script. She didn't know how to respond…

"You mean murder?" She whisper in disgust. She herself had gone off-script. She needed to bring them back on track! But Ben's next action made her abandon all reasons.

He suddenly reached for her cheek. Unknowingly she closed her eyes. She felt his thumb at the corner of her lips. Lingering there for a moment too long. As his touch faded, she slowly flatter her lashes open and saw him licking the trace of vanilla from his thumb. The gesture was a mixture of romance, with a spice of eroticism—_making her heart beat a million a minute._ Yet, he didn't look at her as he tasted the sweetness on his tongue, rather he looked directly pass her…like he was considering something, something perhaps sacred.

The noises around them seems to disappear. They sat in silence.

The next thing he uttered as he angled her face upward with his index finger on her chin and his face inching closer so that their foreheads touched made her world stop. No, more like they made their own space hidden by the shadows of the leaves—similar to lovers exchanging their darkest secrets. Perhaps in their situation, hiding a forbidden sin from the world.

"No, much worse." he said as he slowly closed his eyes. Then continued in that sombre voice with that contrasting peaceful expression on his face. "I mean _completely_ erasing their identity. Stealing their memories… Taking what came to be precious to them. Erasing everything and leaving them with nothing. Killing them from the inside out and _letting them rot alive._ That is _cruelty_, Gwen."

Everything around her faded, the sound of birds, the sight of people and the colors surrounding her simply vanished—leaving her mind numb. All that remained was his words encircling her. Repeating, replaying in her mind like a broken record.

_Was this really Ben talking? _

Finally he added as he opened his emerald eyes to connect with hers, _"Murder is for the soft-hearted." _

Then and there she knew. For that unspeakable moment… That haunting sentence… Those eyes that pled... She knew. The person in front of her was not Ben. Not the Ben she knew. Ben was not here. Ben had disappear… He was nowhere. Gone! _Erased. _

A sudden _beep_ of a phone brought her out of her revelation. She broke their contact as she hurried to grab her phone from her back pocket. She stare at her dark screen, it wasn't hers...It was Ben's phone. Had he changed his ringtone? Wasn't it a _ring _before? It would always go _ring, ring, ring _before he picks it up while hers would go _beep. _Yet, this time he instantly picked it up. There was a panic, anxious voice at the other end which she doesn't recognize. Her cousin's eyes immediately narrowed and darken into calm anger. The kind he would only portray when something was terribly wrong. Ben was uttering something but he was too far away for her to hear.

The call ended quickly. He returned to her with a forced smile.

She wanted to know what was going on. Why he was making such a worry face. Why he didn't tell her. Yet oddly she instead asked, "When did you change your ringtone?"

"What?" He answered in confusion while texting on his phone. For a matter of fact when did he get a new cell? It was a completely black smartphone. One that look more like alien tech than something sold on Earth.

"Your ringtone, wasn't it a _ring _before?"

Gwen had expected her cousin to simply ignore her to continue whatever he was doing, in this case texting someone who he considered more important than her. He seemed so focus, serious and determined as he text. Yet, now he took on an attack stance with all the muscles in his body tensing up as he focus on her. His right hand reached for the Omnitrix, the black cell forgotten as his eyes turned to slits. He saw her, but she has a feeling he didn't really see her...He was seeing something else entirely.

Gwen was scared for the brunet in front so she steadily approaches. He seems to portray a corner cat desperate enough to fight for dear life. No...more like a small child who had suffered, been cornered and abused. But before she could embrace him, embrace that small and scare child—it was gone only now it was a rampaging beast.

**"Don't ever make that sound again." **Ben had growled out in animalistic rage.

She was more worry than frighten. Ben's demeanor had changed. A barrier was put in place. The surreal atmosphere had disappeared, instead it was replaced with a demented space between them. What has happened? How did he become like this?_ So broken beyond repair..._

"Ben—"

"Sorry Gwen. I need to go." He said quickly before leaving her—like he was ashamed of himself.

And for some reason she finds his exit extremely solitary. The only thing keeping him company was the burdens he bared and a coldness that lingers. She has been denying it, refusing to see straight, wanting to continue the dream, _but all good things must come to an end._ Because no matter how beautiful and perfect the dream is, her sense of reality and logic will counter the false illusions...

She does notice.

For nowadays, she finds him alone… _Cold, empty, lifeless._ Something that he tries to conceal from her. But it was there in his eyes. Even though he was surrounded by people, he always look alone with a face masking everything. A smile that hides things—_a past buried._

Because subconsciously she had known.

_Always knew..._

For he was never Ben.

Not her Ben.

Like she had said: she was a horrible person who only crave happiness, while wishing others suffering.

* * *

Hope you guys like the especially long chapter! I'm really sorry for the super long wait but I hope this makes up for it! This chapter was really fun to write (plot is moving forward yay!) and I'm semi-happy with it :) And please review! I really appreciate feedbacks! I might find motivation and speed up my updates~

In this story, no one is truly good or bad. I tried to portray the characters as humanly as possible because they are humans, and humans are complex creatures :D

There are many aspects of Gwen that were revealed. Like I stated before, Gwen isn't stupid. But you do find out she was an unreliable narrator and how she fooled herself into believing in something that wasn't real, thus made her ended up fooling the audience (Lol Hope it was a good twist!)

This chapter also link back to the first interlude. Meaning there will be more interlude chapters, which will connect to the present. The interlude chapters will help readers understand/explain why Ben became the way he is now during his 6 years of searching for Gwen (A subplot within the main story). And for readers who doesn't recall, the **ring** is one of the sounds from _Interlude:Ein_.

Till next time~


	10. Of Missing Pieces & Broken Parts

**Sorry for the long wait. **

It should've been out earlier, but I ran into issues with my laptop crashing, then losing some of my files to school and work and mostly the problem of being unable to upload! It was a really stressful process to get this up...

But thanks to the lovely reviews, favorites and follows this story is getting, I persisted in getting this out! Please enjoy 10K of written work!

**Warning: **this chapter has a darker tone than others. There is content near the end that might disturb some readers. If you are uncomfortable please skip the section which is in _italic._ Beware of grammatical errors.

Also this chapter connects to previous chapters and explains why characters act the way they are. Please listen to "I'll Be Good" by Jaymes Young before reading :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Of Missing Pieces and Broken Parts**

"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain." —_Aaron Eckhart_

* * *

Grey eyes stare between the cracks. Dirt and dust cluster under her nails as they tango in her sight. The shear amount of dust made her eyes swell with tears. Spider webs line the corners of the enclose space as she felt something crawl up her ankle. The musk and corroding metals burns her nose. She desperately felt like sneezing since everything in the cramped space was daring her to! Yet, she couldn't afford to. The ginger wasn't sure how her uncle convinced her to hide in a stranger's storage closet… _Scratch that._ She had volunteered! This was not just any house—it was Ben Tennyson's house! Of course it wasn't breaking-and-entering if she doesn't get caught—a perfect justification for her to be here.

Ruby's attention was suddenly directed at the three occupants in the kitchen. Ben was leaning on the table while his parents stood downcast across from him. Although the brunet's posture was relaxed, his eyes were fierce. At her angle Ruby couldn't make out his parent's expression. The mood devouring the room was daunting to the point that the atmosphere could be cut with a butter knife! Something was definitely strange. Rather, it felt completely _wrong. _

"Ruby you're not reporting—"

"Shhhh." She cuts him off. "Ah!" Her eyes widen. Realization struck her like a thunderbolt.

"Uncle James, usually parents has all the power in the household right?"

"What do you think?" her Uncle answered sarcastically before saying, "But who cares about his parents! I told you to keep an eye on Ben Tennyson!"

"No, that's just it. I think Ben's arguing with his parents—"

"_Fascinating." _

"Well yes, since he's acting _as_ the parent. Don't you think that's strange?"

"It depends. If the guy is a _complete_ _psycho, _then no. Let me shine some light onto this heroic boy you so adore." Ruby could only roll her eyes with her Uncle's dramatic pause as he said, "My last run with him, as in literally—he was having fun hunting me like an animal before he decided to take my camcorder! That bastard deleted all the juicy clips!"

Then he started mumbling, "Damnit, the story would have been completely different too! That Kevin guy was right! The so-called, 'Hero of the Universe' is actually a manipulative bastard that would actually staged an affair so his cousin would end the relationship. Talk about a serious cousin complex. Honestly, who in their right mind does that? Hey Ruby! Are you even listening to what I'm saying? Your favourite hero is a sociopath that has a cousin complex!"

"Rather than that, I'm surprised you still haven't figured it out yet."

"Figure what out?"

"Uncle, it's obvious that he used you."

"Wha—"

"Well, think about it. He lets you go after deleting things he doesn't want the public to know. As he predicted, you still handed those materials to the media. You made the public assumed Kevin Levin and Julie Yamato to be in the wrong."

"Hey! It's not my—"

"Let me finish." Ruby release a long sigh. Her Uncle was a simpleton. He doesn't get why she started having a sudden interest in the brunet. It's solely _because_ she saw the darker side to his personality which he tries to hide in his cocky, naive behaviour.

"As I was saying, this will make it harder for them to contact Gwen to clear the misunderstanding. As a matter of fact, Kevin can't get anywhere near her now! Gwen will probably be more dependent on Ben since this accident blew up in her face! Making you Uncle, the prime accomplice in assisting a psychopath to gain the population's sympathy. So honestly, I think you're at fault for blowing this out of proportion!"

"…. like I said, it's not my fault. Rather than a hero…he's the definition of sinister."

"Not everyone starts off that way. Well, maybe this will help you fix things." Ruby brought the voice recorder as close to the opening as possible.

"Sit down you two."

"Yes Sir."

"I don't really care what you do, or how you spend your time. I also don't question your efficiency, even though I don't see a core for my Star Eater yet. I am lenient even when you guys sabotaged my plans, and ignited a Universal War."

"We all are aware of your kindness, Sir."

"Then do you know what I _can't _stand?"

"We deeply apologize… We did not anticipate that Myaxx would conspire with the enemies to help Benjamin Tennyson's escape. _Please forgive us."_

_A_ moment of silence then _**CHUNK.**_

"_**God may forgive. I don't."**_

"…what happened?!" Her uncle screeched in her ear. But to Ruby his voice sounded distant as screams vibrated throughout the walls. All the blood has drained from her face. The ginger was too shock for words. Who knew he could be this _ruthless. _

"C'mon report!"

"W-well… He all of a sudden grab a fork and stab his mom's hand to the table and used the dinner knife to slash his dad's eyes…before plunging it into his mother's neck."

"…you better not be drunk or high—"

"Unfortunately uncle, miraculously tonight I'm sober. Wait, now he's twisting the knife and—"

"What?!"

"Well…he uh, um, how should I put this…"

"W-what is it?"

"…_he just killed his parents? By slicing their throats…?" _

"…. Ruby, stay right where you are. I'm calling the police.

* * *

Ben wipe his hands. He gazes at the two motionless forms beneath him with sad eyes. The two machines dissembled on the ground were his personal favourite seeing as they were his own creation. It was a pity they were now destroyed by his hands. In a sense, they were like his own children. However, disobedience will not go unpunished. Not when he had sacrificed so much to reach this point to be sabotage by showing mercy. That wouldn't be fair to the lives he destroyed on his journey. He didn't get this far with simple compassion or forgiveness. The world isn't charitable. In order to survive you have to learn to take what you want…or the world will take it from you.

"Someone clean this mess up."

Four Vectors instantly appeared as they started picking up the bodies sitting on the table. Ben could only sigh in frustration seeing as he was so close to erasing the scum that stole his life and taking everything back! Yet ironically, someone brave enough dared to steal from him of all people! It had been such a long time that it brought a strange mixture of anger and excitement bubbling inside.

Obviously his authority was being challenged and what better ways to enforce it than to gather the weeds and terminate the infestation.

After all, no one steals from Ben Tennyson and gets away with it._** No one.**_ Myaxx will have to pay. By the time he's done with her, she would wished that he would have killed her. He is lenient with many things, but even the kindest of saints has landmines ones should never tread on. He was many things, but never merciful.

"No. 35 and 51 you two will replace No. 1 and 2." He announced before knocks were heard at the front door with the signal of red and blue lights flashing outside the window.

Ben release a groan. Today wasn't his day. Not only was his date interrupted because of Myaxx's betrayal, thus throwing his meticulous schedule off _(way off)_, to decommissioning two of his favourite machines and now this? _Why can't he get a break? _

"I can't deal with this. One of you go and resolve the issue." He commanded as No. 35 now disguised as Sandra Tennyson opened the door.

The brunet had only walked half way up the stairs when he heard, "Caught you red-handed you sociopathic murderer!"

"Oh my! What is all this?" Sandra's voice burst in a surprise gasp.

"Sorry Madam, but his person beside me _insisted_ that there was a possible homicide that occurred in this household." A cop in his mid-thirties announced.

"What's going on honey?" No. 51 acting as Carl Tennyson came up behind his 'wife'.

"Who might you two be?" James demanded at the door.

"Excuse me sir? Who are you to be questioning us?" No. 51 replied in clear distaste.

"I'm James Coles, head journalist of the Daily Times! Now move aside because that boy over there killed his parents! He's a dangerous criminal!" The man shouted with confidence while pointing at Ben on the stairwell.

Both No. 35 and 51 laughed simultaneously before No. 51 declares, "Officer, do you seriously believe the report of this lunatic?"

The officer in front became unsure while looking at the couple in front seeing as they were obviously the parents of the house.

"Well—"

No. 35 interrupted with, "I don't care who you are, but you don't have the rights to accuse _our _son of murdering anyone! Especially his own parents when he always risks his life daily to protect this planet! If you _must_ know Mr. Head Journalist, but I'm his mother!" She ended in a huff of clear irritation.

"How did you get this ridiculous idea anyways?" No. 51 inquired with an expression filled with anger.

"Yes, Mr. Coles how did you attain such basis?" The officer beside the man asked in doubt.

The man who was so assured before suddenly shirked in sizes.

"What…? That's impossible… You guys must be fakes!" The man forces his way into the house and headed straight to the kitchen.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing barging into our household uninvited?!" No. 35 yelled acting precisely like how Sandra Tennyson would react in such a situation.

James, however was more shocked than her. "Wha—how can this be?! It's completely clean! There's no bodies! No blood! Nothing!"

"Of course not! Officer this person is clearly deranged! He's crazy of accusing our Ben of murdering us and then rudely barging into our home like this! Is this what the police do? Entertain lunatics?" No. 51's voice angrily accused the two police men.

"We apologize for the interruption. We'll be heading out now." One of the officer had the decency to looked ashamed before signalling his partner to drag the mumbling man out.

Ben had witnessed everything on top of the stairs with cold, calculating eyes. As soon as he saw the police car disappearing down the streets he simply commanded, "Search the house. There's a rat."

**RING, RING, RIN—**

He had destroyed the home phone with a sonic blast from infusing part of his arm into one of his alien's power before the phone could finish making _that_ irritating sound. _That_ sound brought unpleasant memories he rather live without. Memories of when he was weak, emotional and naïve to the extreme. Rather than embarrassment, it was shameful to recall. During those times when he was lost in the vast universe with little hope in finding his cousin—the point in which he was the most vulnerable.

In those moments when he hoped his Grandpa would rescue him, dragging him home because he was desperate to see his parents again. He was a homesick boy wanting protection—to be in his mother's embrace telling him that everything was fine. Even if Gwen never came back, everything would be fine if his mom said it. He would had believed it too.

He even thought about abandoning his search to save himself from all the hardships, burdens…loneliness. _He was tried._ He just wanted to return to his life on Earth, before Xenon, before the alien battles, before discovering the Omnitrix! The times when he was _just a kid_. In his loneliness and desperation for companionship he decided to build his own Vectors. He was foolish to the point that he thought he could create friends. He never wanted to be weak like that again.

He despises being vulnerable, weak and helpless.

Never. If someone had told Ben that he would grow up being more sinister than any villains he encountered, Ben would laugh in their face and beat them to oblivion. Indeed, it's true that after losing Gwen he ceases to be himself. He was buried underneath a mountain of sins. He was practically digging his own grave. What he had done, how many lives he sacrificed and worlds he destroyed.

Ben wouldn't be surprised if today, tomorrow or seconds later he would be killed by vengeance, animosity or even to a naive hero that wants to destroy evil to bring about world peace. After all, he is the most hated, the vilest despicable creature in all dimensions. He truly became absolute evil. He is filth, the kind that's darker than black with no ways back at redemption.

In hindsight, he changed into something he despised. He realized it long ago and it made him afraid to the point that he wanted to be rescue, to forget about Gwen and return home to his family—_to his life._ In the end, he couldn't die a hero like he wanted…instead he has lived to see himself become an evil more terrifying than Vilgax.

_He was drowning. _

Yet, he doesn't wish to stop.

_He was close._

He can't stop now.

_She will end it (all his pain, his suffering, his fears, his solitude). _

It kept him going. That glimmer of hope. Through the nightmares they will finally reunite.

He cannot be stop.

_**Because even absolute evil seeks salvation.**_

The sudden vibration of his phone tunes him back to the present.

"Ben Tennyson speaking." He said automatically through his cell. He hated to reminisce about the past. He would rather forsake it to focus on the present. After all, he is strong now.

"Ben thank goodness you picked up! I tried calling your home phone, but it suddenly got cut. Anyways is Gwen over at your house?" It was Aunt Lily; her tone was frantic.

His mind flash in a frenzy and then it clicked like a puzzle.

"Yes, she is." He lied easily.

"Oh! Thank goodness! Alright we'll pic—"

"Aunt Lily, I believe Gwen needs some time to settle her feelings before confronting you guys. I was about to call after Gwen calmed down from her mental breakdown. Right now she says she needs more time before going home. It's best for her to stay the night and I'll make sure to drive her home tomorrow. My parents also agreed with the idea." He left no room for argument.

"W-well…If that's what she wants… Alright, Take care of her Ben. We'll come in the morning to pick her up. I'm counting on you."

He had started the car's engine when the call ended.

He already has a destination in mind as he speeded off.

* * *

It was raining: a cold, seeping sort of wet that slicked the stone paths with mud. Gwen stood with her knees locked and her hair veiling her eyes, completely drenched as she stayed frozen in front of the beaten bodies below. They were the group from earlier…Those guys that should've minded their own business! Those people who made her so angry! Those mere strangers were now lying before her feet bloody and unconscious. Her hands were burning, still curled in the shape of a knife. She could taste the blood and bile, dirt and blood from the bodies. They were piled up like trash bags waiting for disposal.

Everyone in the amusement park had ran for shelter, not even glancing at the bodies in the corner. And strangely she thought they had deserved it. This made her feel dirtier than she already was. This rain came at the perfect time. After all, she was ugly. A despicable person who should be cleanse by the pouring rain until all her anger disappear—all the ugliness in her washed. She doesn't deserve to be in a safe and warm place because truthfully she is a rotten person that should be forgotten.

She heard footsteps approaching from behind. Gwen knew exactly who it was. She could always tell when he's near.

"Why are you still here in this rain?" his tone was even. But she noticed the worry in it.

She didn't want face him. She doesn't have the answer, he does.

"Your phone…You should answer it."

Why is he here? Why did he come? Why does he care? Why is this stranger confusing her?! He isn't Ben! She wanted Ben to save her. He's always beside her when she needs him… Who is this person to interfere?!

"Did you do this?" She was unleashing her anger on him. But the real reason why she has asked, was because she liked to be seen as a good person—_she wasn't._ But even to this stranger, she didn't want to be hated. If he was the Ben she knew, Gwen would never have asked such a question. After all Ben was a far better, more honest person than her.

The stranger who disguised himself as Ben was the one quiet this time as the rain continued to drown them. It was loud in her ears, yet the voice she wanted an answer from remain silent.

"If I said yes, would it help?"

She had no reply. After all, she didn't really care in the first place. But, if he was Ben… it was obvious he would never do such a terrible thing. He would in all honesty be troubled by the sight and called for an ambulance. So far she had not bother to do so, even though her phone was clearly in her clench hand.

"Why are you here?" She asked tiredly. The cold and rain made her exhausted.

"_To bring you home." _

"…. I don't want to go home yet."

"You'll catch a cold in this downpour."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"Why do you care? Who ar—"

"_Do you trust me?" _

She finally turned. In the rain her red hair clings to her body like a barrier between her and the world as she finally gazes up at him. He had an innocent smile and soft eyes underneath the black umbrella. _Yet, _everything about him seems strong, dependable—making him safe! At that moment the sound of the rain appears to crease. She became mesmerized by the person. He held a stance that was firm and confident. A smile that betrayed nothing. And eyes that shines of love and devotion. He was ethereal, a truly wonderful person that came for her. And oddly, even though she knew—she still sees him as Ben. Could she trust him? Was he Ben? At this moment she doesn't cared because only he had come for her!

But…why would he? She was hideous. Does this person truly comprehend the depths of her ugliness? How she would secretly pray for the suffering of others for her own happiness? Because she knows that happiness can only be acquired through the sacrifice of others.

No one knew that Gwen was envious of Ruby to the point she spread hateful rumours about the girl. This was why Ruby wasn't the most popular in school. She also didn't call an ambulance for the people lying beaten on the ground, rather she felt glad that those strangers had gotten their punishment…to the very fact that she was relieved, ecstatic that Ben became single (it made her angry at herself). She likes Julie, she does. The girl was a great friend, an amazing friend! Yet secretly she harbored thoughts that Julie never suited Ben. Because she was a better fit. This frustrates her because she is horrible, there is no denying it! No matter how much she still denies it.

Sadly her ugliness doesn't end there… For she dated Kevin to make Ben jealous… There shouldn't be jealousy among family and for her to harbor these feels for her own cousin was preposterous! No matter how many boyfriends she has, how many dates she'd been on, she knew from the beginning that she would never find the one for her. She was cruel, selfish and rotten. Who would come to like such an ugly liar that tries to portray themselves as a good, selfless person?

Do _you_ trust _me? _She wanted to ask back. But she doesn't because she is a coward, a terrible friend, a sinful soul that even the rain can't cleanse… For in the end she smile her sweetest smile as she took his outstretch hand.

Even though she knew he is not Ben. Even if he was a threat to her friends, family and the world. Even if he was taking her hostage. She nonetheless reached for his hand. Because perhaps in doing so, Gwen truly believed she would find happiness if she did.

* * *

"Shall we go?" He said it while embracing her soaked form underneath the umbrella. His scent was of rust and iron and his hold was as strong as steel.

Instead of obliging, she whispered, "Take me to Neverland Ben" as she too held him tightly like a life line. She still wanted this person to be Ben. She had deluded herself, twisting reality like always for her own ends. She wants to dream a little longer…

"Alright. Let's go to Neverland Gwen." The person stated in glee as a sudden green glow encircled them. Her entire body felt a ripple passing through and when she opened her eyes, Gwen truly thought she was in Neverland. She was flying beside the clouds above a crescent island!

"C'mon Gwen!" He held her hand tightly as he brought her down to the surface.

The island was humid, the complete opposite of the cold rain that drenched her. They were on a beach with white sands and a clear blue sky. Seagulls and dolphins were playing about and Gwen couldn't have believed what she was seeing. It felt like a place from a dream. Truly as if Ben had taken her to Neverland.

"Ben…is this real…?" she uttered in disbelief.

"It is, if you trust me." He grins childishly.

Gwen emerald eyes were astounded by the sight. She was gawking like a kid in a candy store.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon!" he shouted as he ran towards the azure ocean.

He jumped in the air, raising into great heights then crashing into the waters yelling, "Cannonball!"

The water splash like a fountain as the waves hit above her knees. His figure suddenly surfaced as two arms waved at her hollering, "The water is perfect!" At that moment Gwen disregarded all logic, taking off her drenched clothes and then jumped into the ocean herself.

* * *

"So we're in agreement that the last one to climb that cliff will have to make dinner?"

"Dweeb you're slow!" Ben shouted as he made a dash for it.

"Hey doofus that's cheating! I didn't say we could start!"

"The early bird catches the worm, stupid!" he taunts as he swam towards the cliff.

"Oh no you don't!" She used her magic to create large waves to prevent him from reaching the bottom of the cliff.

"Hey!" She heard him scream before he was submerged by the water's surface. She snickers before making her way towards the small island.

"Fine! If you're gonna play like that then prepare to be blown away Cuz. Jetray!" Ben announced as he created shockwaves swimming through the waters.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Gwen shouted then chanted, _"Abeo Exorior!"_

She teleported herself to the cliff seconds before Ben flew from the water and landed himself.

She could see the triumph grin vanishing from his face when he saw her standing there with her arms crossed. With a devilish smirk she declares, "Took you long enough. I'm waiting for my feast!"

"Hey! You clearly cheated! You didn't even swim—or climb!" He accused while pointing his index finger at her.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "We didn't have time to establish any rules before you started cheating."

The brunet huffed and with a grin he announces, "Fine. A bet is a bet."

Before he passed her, he held her shoulder and whisper near her ear, "Look forward to it. My cooking could kill."

Gwen could only blush as she felt her right ear tingles and redden. She wasn't sure if he meant his cooking was fantastic or a threat that could put her life at risk. Before that, she just hoped she doesn't die from a heart attack!

When Gwen got back to their spot, she noticed that her clothes were hung up and dried. She glances around and thought it was odd. Then she concluded that Ben must have done it since there wasn't anyone else around. She smiles in embarrassment when she finally realized that she was in her underwear all this time. She quickly put her clothes back on wanting to find a hole to hide in.

* * *

"What is this?"

"Your feast, your majesty."

"You made a pot of soup."

"Yup! Perfect to warm you up in the chilly ocean breeze."

Gwen rolled her eyes and with a spoon full of the unknown purple substance, made herself swallow it. She opened her green eyes and was ready to puke the thing out, however the taste caught her in a pleasant surprise.

"It's good!"

"Of course it is. My cooking is divine!" Ben brag with overflowing arrogance.

"How should I know that? From its appearance I thought you were trying to poison me."

His green eyes widen before he chuckles. "If I were to kill you, poison would be the last thing I would do."

"Why?" she blurted out.

He suddenly displayed a cheeky smile and said, "Because to poison someone is a passionless method with no emotions involved. Personally, I would strangle you and watch you die in my arms as your heart beat at its fastest and your eyes are only focusing on me." It was a nonchalant reply as he decided to lay himself on the white sand. Yet, it implies so much.

She couldn't bring herself to say that his answer was very morbid and wrong. Their current conversation was weird! Instead, she nodded because oddly it made her happy. Since in his own strange way, he still convinced her that she was important to him. Gwen never thought about dying before. But, if she could choose how she dies, she would be happy to die in his arms.

Gwen placed the empty bowl behind her. She then started clenching and unclenching the warm sand in her palms as she felt the cool waves brushed pass her ankles. The soft breeze made her hair flutter. The redhead stare at the sunset as it merges into the horizon. An ethereal glow of colors mixing and intertwining. The entire scenery was like a portrait. It felt like she was inside a beautiful dream. Unconsciously tears stream down her cheeks. She looks down at the brunet beside her. He had somehow worm his head onto her lap using it as a pillow as he too look at the setting sun. She could only see the back of his head, but strangely she knew he was happy.

Her right hand felt warmer than her left. Her emerald eyes looked down at the source of the warmth and she couldn't help but smile. Without her knowledge, her hand was intertwined with his. Her cheeks blushed red as she pondered when it had happened. But it made her happy nonetheless. Everything was perfect, exactly like a dreamscape. There was the beautiful hues of the setting sun, the sound of the ocean waves and the peaceful silence between them, it made her content. It was more than enough. Gwen wipe the traces of tears using her free hand. Then with a sudden brim of courage she said, "Thank you. But I think it's time for me to wake up."

"Why? Stay here with me." Ben replied without missing a beat. Gwen still couldn't see his face as the locks of his brown hair rustled in the breeze. His body remained still as if the brunet was sulking.

Gwen shakes her head, realizing that Ben couldn't see it she mustered her determination and announce, "It's time for me to grow up. I can't run away from my problems forever... Thank you for fulfilling my wish."

It was true. She can't look away from things she doesn't want to see and act like a selfish child when things are painful. Everyone has to grow up. She can't be absorbed in the past and blame it for her current hardships. She can't live in the past anymore. She has to move forward. For in the end she can't hold on to her childish, stupid, unrequited love. It is the one thing that would never work; it was an impossible love to begin with.

As if reading her heart's desire, he declare, "With my power, I can make anything real. Just say the words and I'll grant your wish."

"Ben, what I want…" She clenches her fists and tighten her lips. The redhead then releases a breath and continued with, "You have already granted it. This is more than enough. All that's left is for us to return to reality."

"…How about that dream—us travelling across the universe battling aliens and having our own adventures? I can now make it come true. If it's for you, I'll do anything." his voice was so desperate that her refusal would probably break his heart.

Gwen smile ruefully. At his words alone, it made her happy. She never felt so much happiness before that she was afraid that everything would crumble. For happiness is like sands slipping through your palms, it only lasts for a moment.

"I can't believe you still remember that."

"Of course I would. I'll never forget you." he said it almost hauntingly.

"I'm happy. But that was when we were 10. It's time for us to grow up."

"But—" Before he could argue, she injected, "At least tell me this…" She hesitated, then with a deep inhale she asked, "_Who are you?"_

He answer with his own question. "Who do you wish me to be?"

"Yourself."

"I'm glad." he squeezes her hand. "Since I'm Ben." It was a simple answer she had figured out moments ago. He was no alien; it wasn't a disguise of any sort. He was genuine in the time they spent together.

"I know. But I also recognized that you're not the Ben I know."

"…and I was wondering when you would figured it out. I thought you were smart Gwen."

"I am."

"Then you must know I'm from a parallel universe."

"…is that so?"

"You accepted that surprisingly well."

"Of course. At this point why would you lie?"

She could hear his soft laugher. Then with a solemn voice he whispered, "And I wanted this dream to last longer."

"Why?"

"Because before I realized, I thought this life with you wasn't bad."

"That's true." She laughs softly and confirm, "It wasn't. You made me very happy."

"So why not stay here with me?" his tone was hopeful.

"Because my Ben needs me. So tell me, what did you do with that moron?"

The brunet laying calmly on her lap suddenly sprang up, turn his head and assertively declare, **"I'm your Ben." **

She could tell he was furious; anger and hurt was clearly written in his features. But she knew no matter how furious he is, he would never hurt her because even though this person was so broken beyond repair…he still has fragments that makes her believe that he was still whole.

Gwen smile and shakes her head. She was resolute in facing her present, he gave her the courage to stay strong. She can't betray that when it was clear he was a good person that has lost his ways…probably due to all the misfortunes he encountered. Yet, he remained so strong. He wasn't a bad person; he was just struggle to survive. She wasn't mad at what he did; pretending to be Ben, trying to fit into this world, capturing her Ben…he must have been trying to find a place to belong.

"Please tell me." She stated with clear emerald eyes looking to his darkening jades.

The sunset was gone and the sky was enveloped in stars. The breeze now felt cold on her expose skin as the ocean waves became ominous.

"_He's gone."_

"What?" _What does he mean by gone?!_

"I don't have him anymore." The person beside her hissed out. Relief washed over her. Good, her Ben wasn't gone, gone.

"But you know who took him right?" she was too eager to say.

The boy in front of her remained quiet. His lips in a frown and his features angry.

"Please tell me."

"_No._"

"Why not?!" she was starting to get frustrated herself.

"_Because you don't need him._ **You have me now!** I'm better than him in every way!"

She could only look at him in shock. She flinches when she felt his hands griping her arms. He was squeezing them so tightly that it was actually hurting her. Her expression morph in pain. She was about to announce her discomfort but he was faster.

"You have no idea how long I searched for you! So please, choose me. Let's finally go home Gwen..." The brunet in front of her beg. His voice was fragile and his eyes were in tears. This was so unlike the person she has seen so far. There was no arrogance, mock or confidence in his voice and features._ It was pure desperation._ It was that small fragile boy she had seen at the amusement park. That scared and lonely child was begging her to stay. She finally realized. That child was this person's real self—without the barriers and defenses he has up, without the act he plays and without any masks he hides under. She remembers…this was Ben when he was 10…that helpless weak child who was desperate for recognition, who seemed trapped by the world and blames himself when he couldn't save everyone.

_Yet—_

"…I'm sorry, but I need to know where my Ben is. He needs my help."

"_**NO! You only need me!"**_Ben shouted and with a sudden yank he slams their lips together. She was too stunned at the sudden force that her body became paralyzed when she felt the impact of her lips crushing to his. It wasn't the sweet or deep kiss that Kevin would give her or the innocent ones she gotten by others. It was a desperate and frantic lip lock that could be justify as if he was affirming his existence. It felt more like a soundless scream—as if he was transferring all his thoughts, fears and doubts into her. Somehow it was similar to a plead that went unheard; a voice lost in darkness as if it was a muted cry for help—he wanted to be saved by someone and she wasn't sure she could be that person. His very presence was devouring her. It scares her how much he clings to her…as if his world would shatter if she lets go.

Although it only lasted for a few minutes before they needed to separate to catch their breaths, it felt like an eternality before their lips actually separated. Gwen was completely speechless at what had happened. She had kissed Ben! And the horrifying thing was that she didn't struggle to break free or felt disgusted by it. Her mind was in so much turmoil that she didn't realized that their face was still only inches apart with their breaths still mingling with each other. Her body was hot, her mind was dizzy and her eyes were glossy, yet all she could think of was how wrong her interpretation was.

"_You're mine."_ he hushed as he locks their lips for another kiss. Her entire body tingles with excitement. Her logic escapes her and only irrationality remains.

This time it was sensual. She had willingly open her mouth, letting him gain full access. Their tongues dances and pushes one another—as if they were in a contest to see who would yield first. He steadily lower her into the cool sands to further deepen their kiss. Her hands were tangled in his locks of brown hair and she became lost in the fever. Her heart was beating so fast that she worried it would explode! Gwen was feeling overwhelmed with so much heat intoxicating her with her skin burning on his cool touches that she abandons all moral senses.

Time seemed to crease and their surroundings faded. Nothing else matters, it was just the two of them in the world. She could have cared less what the world thinks of them, what people thinks of this. They were in a place they had built for themselves. For in the end, it was always him. She has been in love with Ben for a long, long time. For more than 6 years she had contained it within the recess of her mind, repressed its existence and even denied it. She convinced herself it wasn't there, it never existed—because in doing so she could be with him always.

She knows it wasn't right that she would want to hang out with her cousin all the time, it wasn't right for her to have dreams about him, it wasn't right that she secretly sneak glances at him, it wasn't right when she prays he wasn't family… She tries to be normal, act out the script and love Kevin. In doing so, she can fit inside society's narrow views, can be with her family, can have a future, can be with him! But the price she paid torments her. No matter how many times she tries at love, they will never be the right one.

It's depressing that she can never attain true happiness. It frustrates her. She is jealous of people who are happy. Why can't they suffer like her? Why can't she be happy like them? If she can never be happy… wouldn't it be better if everyone else suffers as well? Her thoughts are truly wicked, she knows this. This brought tears to her eyes as she felt their lips separating. Her love is painful and she wished to be release from it, to be free and just let go. How great would that be?

She opens her eyes and look at him. His eyes so similar to hers stare back. His lips were trembling. His features filled with regret and grief.

"I only have you… I…" His eyes were downcast, his voice shaking. "I'm sorry… I'm in love with you… I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper, as if he just realized his feelings.

Her tears weren't stopping. She doesn't know anymore. Why does he love _her_? Was it really love he's feeling? Or was it something else entirely…? He seems to know so much about her…yet she knows nothing about him. In the first place, who does she really love? Was it this person or…? Her emotions were overwhelming that it became suffocating.

She chews her lips and brought both hands to cover her eyes—trying desperately to wipe the tears away. She doesn't know. Maybe it was the heat of the moment and perhaps because they have the same face…that they're the same person… It would explain why this person made her heart raced, he was everything she wanted. Yet—the feelings she has bottled up inside for more than 6 years was for another… Unless she sees her Ben she can't be sure.

"Gwen?"

She flinches. His voice made her shiver. His hurt made her want to wrap him in her arms and usher sweet comfort. She wanted to be with him! But before she had a chance to sort out her overflowing emotions—flashes of her life; her family, friends and Ben made her regain her bearings. Logic has pushed the irrationalities from her mind. She was sane again.

"You can't. You mustn't. This… I don't know why you love me, but you can't. I'm from a different dimension… I have my own life here… I can't abandon everything to be with you—"

"You _still_ don't get it? Look at me Gwen." he said incredulously.

She shakes her head. If she did she would lose. She heard him roll over to lay beside her.

"Gwen, why do you think I came all this way for you? Why did I specifically search for _you?_"

"…I don't know…" She mumbles out. She didn't want to think. She was tired.

The redhead heard a chuckle before he replied, "I thought you said you were smart."

"I am smart. I just don't want to think right now. You made my mind a mess."

She heard his loud outburst. It went on for a full 10 minutes before it dies as silence fell between them. Even though it was night in this place, it wasn't cold. To be honest she hasn't heard or seen any animals or aliens on this island. It was like they were stranded from all living things, a place just for them. As if they were the last two on Earth.

"I have searched for you for more than 6 years. I ventured through numerous dimensions just to find you and only you. You're the only one for me." Ben's voice suddenly broke the silence. It was filled with melancholy as his eyes gaze up at the stars, yet somehow Gwen knew he was seeing something else entirely.

"I have done…many things to get to this point…" he hesitantly confessed, then turns his head towards her. Ben's eyes were a deep calm green. _"Many terrible things."_

"Why go to such extents to find _me_?" Gwen could not make sense of his words.

"Because you're the only family I have left. The only person I will do anything to save. I have lost many things…only you I can't live without… It doesn't matter if I'm not a hero anymore… I only wish to be your hero." It was heartbreaking how he said it.

At those last words, Gwen was paralyzed with shock. Why does he cared for her to such extremes. What made her so special from all the rest? His eyes were still focusing on her. They were clear like a lavish forest.

"Why do you think I remember our summer from when we were 10 so clearly? Or why didn't the Ben from this universe remembered some of the events differently?"

"Because he forgot—"

"You know that's not true."

She clenches her lips together. How could this be possible? It was crazy to even think that she crossed through dimensions—that she could survived without proper equipment and technology! It was simply impossible! What he was implying was simply impos—

"Gwen, say it."_ I'm your Ben. _

"If I were to say it. Then my time here, my life here—"_ What would become of it?_

"If you understand. Let us go home."

"But! I—I can't! Everyone I know here...they have become a part of me… It's my home now."

This made his eyes narrowed into fuming frustration. His face was a foul scowl. His lips held a deep frown.

"The people here aren't your family. I'm your family. _Your only family._"

"Ben… They have become my fam—" she insisted, trying to get her point across. But clearly he was too furious to listen.

"You don't need them! You have me! And I only need you… Isn't that enough?" She could tell that the Ben across from her was trying to hold back his tears. His eyes were filling with nothing but fear of abandonment. She never seen such intense fear before.

He was pitiful. She doesn't know what he has been through for him to close himself off from the world—from human contact. She doesn't understand the hardships, torments or loneliness he has experienced on his journey, but it was clear he has more than a lifetime worth of suffering. There were barriers he puts up. It was obvious that he never allowed anyone through. He must have been lonely for the past 6 years. It was amazing how he could withstand it for so long… If she were in his position she would probably breakdown and go insane… Without her family and friends to support her, Gwen doesn't know what she would do... Yet, this Ben has continued to live that kind of life… At the root of the problem, this person never lets anyone in, he never tries to reach out. Instead, he isolates himself; deals with everything alone, relies on no one because he believes he has no one. That must've made him alone for the last 6 years, facing his fears, torments and problems by himself. Handling everything alone…

And perhaps it was his determination to find her that drives him forward? That had held him together… It explains why the love he express was so desperate, how he clings to the past like a life line, how his unconditional affections were filled with passion that it became an obsession. Although, she was only scratching the surface of the person beside her, Gwen felt an immense sadness consuming her whole. For in all that time he spends helpless without hope or a future searching for her… She was unsatisfied with her life, while remaining completely oblivious, naïve and selfish to assumed she was the only one suffering… However, there were people far worse than her… The person beside her is the one who truly deserves happiness. Because in all his hardships and despair came a demented production of a twisted sense of the absolute notion that without her, _his existence was meaningless._

"Ben… That's not true. I'm grateful that you dedicated 6 years of your life on trying to find me… It's more than enough for me to forgive you! After all, it fills me with great happiness to know someone cares for me as much as you. But I think it's time for you to find your own happiness. Nothing will change if you continue to cling to the past—to me. We can't close ourselves off to the world because surely, expanding our horizon will help us grow and mature." She lets out a genuine smile, "I wish for you to seek your own happiness; not my happiness or anyone else's. Because from what I learnt from you—from experiences from our 6 years apart is that if you let people in—they will become your pillars of support, they will help you discover yourself and then maybe…just maybe you will know what it truly means to love."

"Gwen, but _I do_ love you! You're the only one who have been on my mind for the last 6 years!"

"Ben, what you are experiencing is not love. It's an attachment you're not willing to part with! You're obsess with the past and the mistakes you blamed yourself for because you were unable to prevent it. You have to let it go."

She hoped what she had said was getting through to him. She hoped this was the right solution to help him. Because now it was painfully clear that he wasn't _in love_ with her. It was a demented emotion brought forth by his dependency on her to confirm his existence; the blames he boxed himself in because he couldn't save her that day. Now it all makes sense that night when he embraced her desperately as he repeatedly apologized. He was so unlike the Ben she knew. He was still trapped in the past, trying relentlessly to correct the wrongs that he had placed on her. This made her more determined to help him because she loves him and she doesn't want him to be bounded by the past, by her death and by his mistakes. Gwen realized that the Ben beside her was the exact one from that summer—that he was the one she couldn't forget—that he was her first love…

Everything made sense now. Why she still wanted to remain with this person even though she knew he wasn't Ben. Why she felt depress when the Ben of this universe couldn't remember events so precious to her that it made her sad and frustrated. How he didn't remember the promise they made of traveling the universe together, how he forgotten her favourite roses, the meaning behind them and how he never understands her sadness. The fog had cleared. Her first love and her current love was the same person who had risked everything to find her. It made her brim with joy that he didn't forget her, yet it depresses Gwen that Ben had suffered because of her. She was resolved to help him—even if her childhood love remains unrequited…as long as he finds happiness…it would be worth it.

_She suddenly felt both of her hands being held tightly above her head. She suddenly became aware that Ben was above her, glaring her down with a look of betrayal. He wasn't trying to hold his tears back anymore. They were flowing down his cheeks like rain. _

"_If you don't believe me… I'll show you how much I love you." He weakly mumbled._

_Her eyes widen as his free hand unhooked her bra. _

"_Ben! No! Stop it!" She screams and tries to struggle free from his iron grip. She tussles to get her waist free from under his legs, while desperately trying to yank her hands free from his hold. _

_Her cries fell on deaf ears as he swoops down and started nibbling her neck and biting down hard on her collarbone. Tracing wet kisses while bruising her white skin with his bite marks. _

"_Ben please stop! This is not what you want! This isn't you!" If you do this…you'll only blame yourself later! _

"_What would you know what I want?" He bit down on her shoulder hard enough to draw blood, it left bloody teeth marks as she whimpers at the pain. _

"_You don't even know me!" Her shirt was torn from her body. _

"_You didn't even realize it was me!" He suck on her nipples hard as he tightly squeezes the other. _

"_Remember Gwen, we were separated for 6 years." He was rubbing against her before kissing her roughly; using his free hand to force her mouth open as she continued her struggle. Her mind was panic, her thoughts in chaos. _

"_Please…stop…" She weakly voice out between breath. This wasn't what she wanted… It wasn't supposed to be like this! Her eyes were red and puffy as her vision become blurry from the tears. This doesn't feel good; her first time can't be taken like this! _

"_No. I won't stop." He stated coldly in her right ears as he violated it with his tongue. _

"_Enough! Get off me!" She tried to cast a spell, use all her powers to get him off! He was treating her like a whore! A doll he could do as he pleases! He doesn't have the rights! _

_She opened her eyes. Nothing had happened, she couldn't muster enough powers! What was going on?! _

_The person above her snicker in her ears and whispered in a cold, dreadful voice, "This place is my domain. You really think I didn't have the means of stopping your powers? This place follows my will. After all, it's my ship. I control you." _

_As soon as he finished he lowered his hands to her skirt before harshly shedding it open. _

"_Stop! Stop! Stop! Ben you don't love me!" She yelled with all her might, trying desperately to get it through his thick skull. _

"_If you're so insistence that I don't love you, then feel this!" He growled. _

_Her eyes flash wide open. She could feel him penetrating her. It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Stop! Stop! __**Stop! **__This was gross, this was disgusting! She felt like vomiting! Yet all she did was look up at him in disbelief and horror. The boy she fell in love with, the summer when it was just her, him and their favourite Grandpa—there adventures, his childish and goofy smile, him saving the day, him saving her, her saving him, their pranks, their laughers, dreams and childish innocence were shattering before her eyes! All she could do was blankly stare at the man above her. Her first love…her first time… It became broken beyond repairs… _

_She wasn't seeing anymore, wasn't feeling as he moved inside her. Her mind had shut down; her defenses had repelled her situation making her truly into a living doll. In the end, she didn't feel his scorching tears on her cheeks as it mixes with her own, did not hear his quiet weeps, did not know he was trembling with absolute disgust at himself or how miserable he looks with a demented smile on his face. Everything was concealed by darkness. Everything but a soft whisper carried by a chilling breeze. _

**"**_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken."**_

_In the end she wondered what expression he had on as he said that…_

* * *

"How is he?" Max asked in concern. His face filled with worry and trepidation.

"He has sustained extreme trauma and abuse… It seems his mind broke and he regressed to his early childhood." Myaxx pause then continue, "From the recent test results, I estimate his current memories is 6 years ago when he first met Azmuth on Xenon…"

"Can he recover his memories? Will he be okay?!" Max demanded. His lips were set in a deep frown and his features was radiating anger.

"I can't say without conducting more tests—"

"Do whatever it takes. After all, this is _partly your fault Myaxx._" Max bitterly declare uncharacteristically.

"You! What else was I suppo—" The Chimera Sui Generis was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a Japanese girl and a tall ebony-haired boy.

"Mr. Max! How is Ben doing?" she questioned sadly.

The man in the Hawaiian shirt lower his gaze to the white floors of the Plummer base and calmly reply, "It's best to see for yourself."

"Really? I can see him now?" The girl said almost excitedly.

"Count me in too Max." Kevin stated behind Julie.

All three follow Myaxx into a dark room.

"Why isn't the lights on?" Kevin questioned puzzled.

Then Julie mindfully states, "Maybe we should come back when Ben is wake."

"No, he's awake." Myaxx confirmed when she taps her fingers on her tablet monitor and the room suddenly lit up to reveal a skinny figure making itself as small as possible in one of the room's corner.

The black tiles in the room contrast the white clothes that Ben was wearing as he stares blankly in front. His eyes were empty, face expressionless and his body perfectly still. He was like a sickly pale, wax doll. If it wasn't for the slight movement of his chest as he takes in air, Julie would have thought he was a statue. This worries her so she carefully approaches him.

"B-Ben, why are you sitting on the floor like that? I'll help you to the bed." She spoke with gentleness.

The Japanese girl waited, he didn't response. She gently held his hand which was wrapped securely around his legs.

"You'll catch a cold sitting here. C'mon let's get you to bed." She tried again to no avail.

"Don't touch me." His voice was rough and his words harsh. He didn't even look at her when he announced it.

"Julie leave the guy alone. It's clear he's not in his right mind. In his state he can't help us save Gwen." Kevin grunted.

At Kevin's last sentence the motionless boy on the ground head snap up.

"You two know Gwen?"

"Ben what are you saying…? Of course we know her." Julie answered in confusion then a sudden horrifying realization occurs. Before she could stop herself she asks, "Do you know who I am?"

"No. Now tell me where Gwen is," as he demanded Ben was using the wall to stand.

"You're in no condition to—" Myaxx was cut-off when Kevin injected, _"Leave the saving to us."_ There was a clear warning in his tone with a hint of worry.

The brunet was now standing, supporting himself as he leans against the wall. His right palm covering the right side of his face as he releases a maniacal laugh. His head of brown hair contrasting the pale walls shakes with the devouring madness in the room. His voice cracking and echoing leaving everyone frozen.

After a long deafening moment when he stopped and everything became eerily cold, he lets out, "What makes you think I'm gonna save her?"

His eyes grin. "I'm going to kill her."

Julie held her breath. Her body remain still as she looks up at the brunet's empty eyes and the dark smirk he has. She trembles with fear and she slowly tries to back away from him. He too was not the Ben she came to love. He changed and she was horrified at the outcome.

Surprisingly Kevin was the first to break the silence.

"_What the hell are you on?_ Have you completely lost it?!" Kevin yelled as he charged at Ben with fists clenched.

"It's all her fault!" Ben bit back. He too was preparing a defensive stance.

"ENOUGH!" A furious voice roared.

Julie saw Ben flinch at the voice as she and Myaxx held Kevin back.

"Grandpa…?" Ben questioned in a trembling mutter. It seemed he hadn't noticed the old Plumber until now. His demeanor became meek, almost as if trying to hide himself because he was caught sticking his hand into the cookie jar.

"It's me lad." Max stated with a gentle smile.

Ben on the other hand was shaking terribly, avoiding all eye contact with the man as he appears to be ashamed of himself. Afraid at the very thought of having to confront his own grandfather.

There was a stretching silence within the space. The air was filled with a thick tension, which Max and everyone else was unsure as to why Ben's behaviour took a sudden turn. Max glance at Myaxx. The alien only shrug. She too was clueless to the boy's odd behaviour.

"Grandpa… What should I do?" Ben finally uttered in a broken tone. He was furiously scratching his skull as if the solution would come to him if he rattles his brain hard enough.

Max with a concern face slowly head towards his grandson.

"You'll be fine. Get some rest and you'll be good as new." The white-haired man tried to encourage the shaking boy in the corner. It clearly wasn't helping seeing as the boy didn't even hear him, too absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Grandpa I…" Ben reluctantly look up to finally face his grandpa. His voice weak and fearful.

Yet what spoke the most about the seriousness of his next sentence was the expression of remorse and total defeat on his face. As if the person was confessing his worse sin.

"I couldn't save Gwen...so I…"

* * *

I think my opinion is clear in my writing on the issue of rape. I am completely against &amp; horrify of such cruelty one person can do to another human being. It's never a justification for anyone to commit such a crime. The reason why I wrote it was to show how deprave and far gone Ben is when he thought Gwen was rejecting _him _(the person he became for her). I also considered the fact that Ben has never been denied of anything (he simply takes it by force) and he basically given up _everything_ for her (he held on and retain some semi-balance of sanity since he believed she would accept him). He deluded himself to the extent that it was impossible to act rational and thus the results; how Ben is isolated and lonely to twist himself to try and prove his love when it is forgiveness he wanted. And Gwen realized this because she comprehends what genuine love is. She shows it by not taking advantage of his demented perception and tries to make him aware of his own emotions. She was willing to give up her love (her selfishness of wanting happiness) to save him from himself. Gwen develops from thinking of making other people suffer (since she is suffering) for her happiness to wanting to sacrifice her own happiness for someone else.

Anyways, I don't know when I'll be about to update next, but this story won't be abandon :) I just need to be motivated and be in a mood to write. Till next time.


End file.
